


Supergirl - A New Earth to Save

by ArrowverseFan833



Series: A New Earth to Save [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 54,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowverseFan833/pseuds/ArrowverseFan833
Summary: The last thing Kara remembered was looking up at the new universe that Oliver Queen had created. She woke up to find herself in the Monitor's Realm. She is told that she will be placed on this new earth with the ability to right some of her wrongs. She is also told that things will be different there, she just doesn't know how different.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Series: A New Earth to Save [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956133
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some of my ideas in this story were inspired by Lauriverfanboy1. Thanks for letting me use them.

The last thing Kara remembered was Looking up at Oliver and the Anti-Monitor fight the new earth was forming above them, then the explosion as Barry and Sara raced up to where Oliver was dying. The next thing she knew, she was in the Monitor's Realm.

"Where am I?" Kara asked.

You have been brought to my realm because when Oliver Queen beat the Anti-Monitor, my powers were returned and now I am going to send you to this new earth in the year of 2012. The reason I am sending you that year is because that is the year the Mr. Queen started his crusade and it will be good to have all of you heroes there at the same time in case the world needs you to team up again." Said the Monitor.

"So, Oliver is alive on this new earth? Is he the same Oliver from the old universe?" Kara asked.

"Yes, he is the same Oliver that you know. Barry Allen has also been sent to this earth. It is good that you will all be on the same earth this time around." said the Monitor.

"Anything else I should know before I go?" asked Kara.

"Yes, everyone that was gone because of your universe being destroyed has been returned to the living although there will be some differences on this new earth that you will become aware of once your memories are joined with your doppelganger's." the Monitor said.

"So, my mother is alive?" asked Kara.

"She is very much alive. So, are you ready to go?" Novu asked.

"Yes, you can send me now." Kara said.

"Good luck Kara Zor-El." said Novu.

When Kara woke up, she found that she was in an apartment bedroom but it didn't look the same as before. She decided to get up and walk around. When she was out to the main living room/kitchen area she saw that there was someone cooking breakfast and her first thought was "Aunt Astra."

When the woman turned around to look at her, she realized that there was not a strand of white hair in the woman's hair. She couldn't believe it. It was her mother.

"Mom?" Kara asked.

"Kara are you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost." Alura said.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just had a weird dream. Give me a minute and I will be alright." Kara said.

Kara sat down for a second and gave her memories a chance to catch up with her. She ended up finding out that her mother came to earth from Argo a couple of year ago and they had bought an apartment together. She also figured out the after spending a year as Kat Grant's assistant, she had been promoted to reporter. She was also being groomed to take over the company in case Kat decided that she wanted to leave like she did in the las universe. Kat said she was doing this because Kara already knew most of what it took to run the business because of being her assistant.

Wow! Kara thought. That is a lot of changes from her old earth. As she wrapped her head around all of this information she walked towards her mother and gave her a hug and asked "So what are you cooking for breakfast mom?"

"I am cooking your favorite. Pancakes and bacon with scrambled eggs." Alura said.

"Thanks mom. It smells great and I am sure that it will taste just as good. So, what do you have planned for today?" Kara asked.

"Well I am going to the DEO, where I am sure that I will be seeing you at some point, where I am working on the transmat portal so that people from Argo are able to come here if they want." Alura said.

"I hope you can get it to work. It will be good to see some of my old friends that survived the destruction of Krypton. I never thought that I would see any of you again after I left." Kara said while looking at her mom Happily.

There was a knock at the door so Kara went to answer it while her mother finished cooking the breakfast. It was J'onn J'onzz.

"Good morning J'onn. What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I have come to ask you who you want me to return memories to of the old earth. I have been doing the same to all of Oliver and Barry's teams as well." J'onn said

"Ok, I would like you to give memories to Alex, Winn, Mom, Kelly, James, Mrs., Grant, Clark, Lois, and when he gets here Mon-El." Kara said.

"I will get to work on that. While I am here, I will start with your mother." J'onn said.

"Thanks J'onn." Said Kara.


	2. Chapter 2

Once J'onn was finished bringing her mother's memories back, Kara had an idea that she wanted to run by him.

"J'onn, I know that you don't like to do things like this, but since Lex is still in prison on this earth, I think it might be a good idea to wipe his memory so that he doesn't remember crisis and my identity. I understand if you don't want to, but I think it would be for the best." Kara said.

"For this once I think that I agree with you about that. I think that he is too dangerous to be left with those memories. I will go take care of that now, just to make sure that he doesn't try anything before I finish with the others." J'onn said.

"Thanks J'onn." said Kara.

J'onn left to go take care of all of the other's memories, while Kara and Alura sat down to finish their breakfast and talk for a while. Alura wanted Kara to know that now that she remembers going out in the field and helping the people of the world while they were fighting the world killers, she thinks that she would like to do that more often.

"Kara, I think that I would like to go out in the field more often with you. I mean I have all of these powers and I am letting them got to waste by just staying at the DEO and working on the transmat portal. I hope you agree because I think it will be great to work with you more often like I did against the world killers." Alura said.

"I think that is a good idea mom. I will talk to J'onn and Alex about it." Kara said.

"Thank you Kara." said Alura.

"So, what do you have planned for your day off?" Kara asked her mother.

"Well, I was thinking that I might just stick around here and relax. I don't have much time to do that while working at the DEO. What about you?" Alura asked.

"I am just relaxing for today, unless there is some kind of emergency that needs to be taken care of. By the way tonight is game night if you want to join." Kara said.

"I think that would be fun." Alura said.

That night at game night, the people who were attending were Alex, J'onn, Winn, James, Kelly, Alura, and Kara. They were playing Charades and Jenga. The next thing they knew they saw sound flying by in the sky that looked like a pod. Kara and J'onn looked at each other and smiled as they flew out the window and were following the pod until it landed. When they got to the pod and opened it up, they were happy to see that it was Mon-El.

"I am so glad that he is finally here. I have missed him so much and I am going to fix things so that I won't have to send him away this time. Can you bring back his memories now or does he have to be awake?" Kara asked.

I should be able to do it now. I will also be able to wake him up now to, because unlike last time, he will have his memories and he won't feel the need to fight us because he already knows us." J'onn said.

J'onn get to work on give Mon-El his memories from the old universe and then wakes him up. Mon-El wakes up and he looks a little confused, then he realizes where he is and who he is with.

"Well, it is really good to see you two. I am not going to send out a call to home like I did last time though. I mean look at all the trouble that caused." Mon-El said.

"That's good to know. Anyways we were at game night when we saw your pod entering the atmosphere. Would you like to join us?" Kara asked.

"I would really like that. That was some of the most fun I can remember having while I was here. Oh, by the way, Kara are you seeing anyone right now, because I would like to see I we can make it work between us and I would have stayed last time, but the future was in to much danger and the people there needed me." Mon-El said.

"I would love to try to work out things between us, but for right now I think we should get back to game night. I know everyone else will be happy to see you as well." Kara said.

When they got back to Kara's apartment everyone was hugging Mon-El and saying how good it was to see him again. After a while of playing more games everyone left so that they could get some sleep. The only ones left were Kara, Mon-El, and Alura. Alura was trying to get to know Mon-El better because the wanted to close the man that was in her daughter's life.

"So, Mon-El, what did you enjoy most about being on the old earth? I didn't really get the chance to know you the last time that we were together and I would like to get to know you now, being as though it looks like you are going to be around quite a bit now." Alura said.

Other than hanging out with your daughter, the stuff I enjoyed the most were the game nights, fighting crime, and I also enjoyed working at the alien bar. I got pretty good at be a bartender." Mon-El said.

After the three of them talked for a little while longer, Mon-El decided that it was time for him to leave. He was staying with Winn because he knows that it would not be a good idea to stay at Kara's with her mother living there.

Kara and Alura talked a little bit longer and Kara come up with an idea that she would need her mom's help with.

"Mom I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we can think of some way to lure Astra out so that we can have a conversation with her while she is not around Non. I just can't think of any way to get her attention. If we both can talk to her, we might be able to turn her. I was so close before. I could feel it." Kara said.

"I think that is a good idea Kara and I know of one way to lure her out. You will lure her out when you make your first save. That got her attention before so it should work again. If she sees the symbol for the House of El she is sure to come." Alura said.

"That's a great idea mom. I guess it is time to finally show myself to the city. I guess it is good the that Monitor let me keep my uniform so that I don't have to get a new one made." Said Kara.

After they talked for a while and got the details straight on how they were going to draw Astra out. They decided that it was time to go to bed for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

When they woke up the next morning Kara remember that Alex was supposed to be on a plane flight that day. If the same thing that happened last time happened again than this would be the person time for her coming out as Supergirl. The good thing is she already had her suit courtesy of the Monitor so she didn't have to worry about being noticed by anyone.

Kara walked out of her room the same way she did the morning before and her mother was cooking breakfast for them. She walked up to her mom and gave her a hug and said "I think that I will probably be coming out as Supergirl today if everything goes the same way it did on the old Earth."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Alura asked.

"Because Alex is going on a flight today and the last time this happened, the plane had a malfunction and I had to save it. It is the exact same the happened on the old earth. And once people know about Supergirl, that will bring Astra out of hiding as well because she will come and visit me." Kara said.

"In that case, I would like to be there when you meet her, because if we are there together then we stand a better chance of getting her to change her plans. I know you almost changed her mind last time, but it couldn't hurt to have the both of us there." Alura said.

"I agree about that." Kara said.

"Well anyways. I have got to get to work. I will see you at the DEO in a little while." Kara said.

"Yeah I will see you there." Said Alura.

When Kara got to work, she walked into her boss's office to see what kind of new assignment she had. Snapper Carr turned around to her and said "Danvers, I have a new assignment for you. I want you to go interview Lena Luthor about the way the way that she is going to be running her business now that her brother is in prison."

"On it boss, I will get on that right away." Kara said.

Kara left to go have her interview with Lena and when she walked into her office. She realized that something was off with Lena.

"Is everything alright Ms. Luthor?" Kara asked.

"If you mean am I ok with my best friend lying to me about being Supergirl then I am good." Lena said

"How are you able to remember things about the old earth?" Kara asked.

"Somehow Lex managed to give me my memories back from the old earth. I am actually kind of glad that he did, so now I know that all of my friends are liars. What did I do to deserve that?" Lena asked.

"You didn't do anything to deserve it. But while we are on the topic, you have lied to me just as much as I have lied to you. I mean you made kryptonite, you made black kryptonite, and you worked with Lex. So, tell me who do you think caused the most damage with their lies?" Kara asked.

"Ok, I see your point and I guess if you forgive me then I can try to forgive you." Lena said.

They sat down to try to work on the interview for a little while. They didn't really have to do much because it was pretty much the same as the last time. When Kara was about to leave, they decided to make plan for tomorrow for lunch. They weren't back to being friends yet, but they could see that they were on their way.

Kara got back to Catco and work on her articled and when she was done, she turned it in to Snapper and then she went back to her desk and worked on some other smaller articles that she had. When she was done, she called Mon-El to see if he had any plans for the night.

They had talked about it and they decided that they were going to the alien bar for drinks and maybe a game or two of pool. When she got home to get ready for her date, she called Alex and she came over to help Kara pick and outfit to wear. Once they were done with that Kara left to go to the bar and Alex left for her flight.

When Mon-El saw Kara walk into the bar he went over to meet her and he said "You look beautiful tonight. Not that you don't always look beautiful."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Kara said

They went to get their drinks from the bartender and then decided to play a game of pool. It was surprising, but Kara was not really that good at pool, so that didn't last to long. But then they heard some music start up and they realized that it was Karaoke night. So, they both picked out and song that they liked and they song in front of the crowd. Kara sounded very good and Mon-El left a lot to be desired.

When the date was over, Kara was on her way home and she heard and explosion. She looked up in the air and could see that a plane engine had ignited. She used her x-ray vision to look inside the plane and was happy to see that this time Alex was not on the plane. She took off her glasses and her suit formed on her body and she took off to save the plane. She ended up being able to get it back to the airport this time instead of have to land it in the water. After she made sure that everyone was ok, she decided to go home for the night.

Kara was glad the Supergirl was finally out there because that means that she does not have to hide anymore. And it also means that her Aunt will show her face now and hopefully she and her mom will be able to persuade her into doing what is right. That will have to wait for tomorrow though, because all she wanted to do right now was to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

After making her Supergirl debut the night before, Kara went to Catco to see if there were any assignments the Snapper or Mrs. Grant had for her to do today. When she went into Snapper's office he said "I don't have anything big for you to do today Danvers. You can just work on those Fluff people I gave you the other day."

"What about the girl who saved the plan last night? I would like to work on that story if it alright with you." Kara said.

"Do you really think that I would give that story to someone who has only one year of journalism under her belt? I will give that to someone with more experience." Snapper said.

"What if I told you that I could get and exclusive interview with her? Could I have the story then?" Kara asked.

If you can get the interview, I will consider it. I will give you an hour to set up the interview. If you have not come back to me by then, I will give it to someone else." Snapper said.

"I will see you in forty-five minutes then." Kara said.

She went out to her desk and started to type up the article because she already knew that she was going to get the interview. When she was about halfway done, Kat's assistant came and told her that Kat wanted to talk to her. So, she went to Kat's office to see what she wanted.

"You wanted to see me about something Mrs. Grant?" Kara asked.

"Yes I did. I see that you mad your debut last night Kiera. I also hear from Snapper that you want the exclusive on the story. Is that correct?" Kat asked.

"I thought that I would be the best person for the job, being that I know her." Said Kara.

"If you play this right, you might get a Pulitzer out of this interview. That will be really quick for you. It took me a while before I got my first one. Seeing this initiative from you lets me know that I am grooming the right person for my job when I do decide to leave. But that will not be for a while." Kat said.

"Thank you Mrs. Grant. I won't let you down." Kara said as she was leaving the office.

She then went to see Snapper, to tell him that she had the interview lined up and he gave her the assignment. She then went back to her desk and worked for a few more hours to make sure that everything was the way that she wanted. Then she went to print it off and took the finished product to Snapper and he was pleased with what she had written.

"This is good Danvers. I just have one problem. It needs a picture." Snapper said.

"I can get you one by the time this goes to print. I will be back in two hours." Kara said.

Snapper nodded and Kara left to go find James so that he could take a picture of her for the story. When she got to his office, she saw that he was looking at some of the pictures he had taken the day before.

"Those look nice, but I need you to come with me so that you can take a picture for the story I just wrote." Kara said.

"Let me guess. You need a picture of Supergirl flying around to go with your story. I can help you with that. I would also like to be your personal photographer for any story you right. If that is ok?" James asked.

I think that can be arranged. Anyway, let go get that picture so I can turn it in for my story. I will meet you on the roof." Kara said.

When he got up to the roof, he saw Kara flying around in her suit so he started to take pictures of her. After they were finished, they went back down to James' office to find the best picture. After that Kara went to Snapper's office with a copy of the picture she choose and gave it to him.

Once she was done with that, she decided to go to the DEO to see if there was anything that they needed her to do. When she got there, she saw Alex and J'onn talking about something.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Kara asked.

"We have been watching to see if there is any movement out at the Fort Rozz site and we have just seen some as you came in." Alex Said.

"Well I am going to do a fly around the city and see if I can draw the person out." Kara said.

"Be careful." Alex said.

Kara nodded and flew out of the window to go see if she could draw her Aunt out. After about thirty minutes, she saw someone coming toward her. It was Astra.

"Hello little one." Astra said.

"It's good to see you again Astra. But whatever you are planning you need to stop." Kara said.

"I can't do that Kara. This is the only way to save this world." Astra said.

"If you go through with this, people will not know who other people are. I would know who you are. I would know who my mother is. Is that really the kind of life that you want for yourself and for me?" Kara asked.

"What did you mean you wouldn't know who you mother is. It wouldn't matter anyways because she died on Krypton." Astra said.

"Mom and the city of Argo survived the explosion of Krypton and when she found out I was on earth she came here. She has been her for a year now." Kara said.

"I don't believe you. You would say anything to change my mind." Said Astra.

"If I can prove it to you will you consider changing your mind and joining us?" Kara asked.

"I would consider it." Astra said

Kara nodded and gave her a wave gesturing for Astra to follow her. They flew to Kara's apartment and when they got inside Astra could not believe her eyes, because standing before her was her sister that she had thought was dead.

"How are you still alive?" Astra asked.

"Zor-El was able to put a shield up around Argo to protect it from the explosion. There is a whole city from our world still out there sister. We are not the only Kryptonians still alive." Alura said.

"Despite what you did to me the last time I saw you. I still love you and I know that you were right. I went about trying to save Krypton in the wrong way. You were right Kara, I was trying to do the same thing here and that is wrong. I will join you in stopping this from happening." Astra said.

"Good because we have some planning to do. And we also will have to work out a deal with the DEO for you working with us." Kara said.

Astra nodded and they all left for the DEO to work out a deal for Astra so that she would not be arrested.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kara, Alura, and Astra arrived at the DEO, Alex and J'onn raised their guns on Astra. Kara ran up and stood in front of her aunt and said "She is with us. She is here to make a deal and work with us to take down the other Kryptonians."

"How can we be sure that she will not turn on us?" Alex asked.

"J'onn give my aunt her memories back but also show her what Non and Indego did before we finally stopped them." Kara said.

J'onn nodded and walked over to Astra and put his fingers to her temples and said "This might be a little painful but it shouldn't last to long."

After a few minutes Astra opened her eyes with a surprised look on her face and said "My plan was not to conquer this planet it was to save it. I see now that that is wrong, but what Non is planning on doing, I want nothing to do with."

"We will be happy to make a deal with you in return for your help in stopping Non and his followers, but if you betray us, we will come after you just like we are going to go after the rest. Is that understood?" J'onn asked.

Astra nodded and she and J'onn went to iron out the details of her deal. The deal was that she would have to work with the DEO to take down her former followers and she was to live with Kara and Alura. If she went anywhere, she had to be accompanied by Kara, Alura, J'onn, or Alex. It was like probation and if she did everything that she was supposed to do for a year she would he some of her restrictions lifted.

Once they had agreed on the deal, the group got together and came up with a plan that would hopefully take down Non and his followers. The alarm started going off signaling that there was an attack somewhere in the warehouse district of the city. Kara looked at her mother and her aunt and told her what her plan was by saying "I am going to go in first because he doesn't know about the two of you. Follow me in about a minute after I go in. We have to destroy his ax and the only way to do that is with our heat vision. It will overheat it."

They nodded at her and all left. Kara arrived and flew into the window and that is when Vartox attacked her and pinned her to the ground. He swung his ax at her and she grabbed it with her hands and started to fire her heat vision at it. The plan was starting to work but it was taking a while, but the next thing Vartox knew, two more beams of heat vision were hitting his ax and he looked to see where they were coming from and said "Alura you are supposed to be dead and Astra you are a traitor to our cause."

"I was never doing this to take over this world I was just trying to save it. I want nothing to do with this if it means us conquering this planet." Astra said.

The next thing they knew the ax exploded, but before he could use one of the shards to kill himself Kara stopped him and put a pair of cuffs on him so that they could deliver him back to the DEO.

When they got to the DEO Kara lead Vartox to a cell and pushed him inside before locking it. When she walked back out, she her J'onn talking to her mother and aunt. "That went well. I think I will start sending you three out together when we have any other emergencies. Does that work with you?" J'onn asked.

They all nodded that they were fine with that. They all decided that they were going to go back to Kara and Alura's apartment so that they could get acquainted with each other again after not seeing each other for such a long time. They called for Chinese takeout and got extra pot sticker for Kara.

Kara and Alura dug in and then they realized that Astra had probably never had Chinese before so they just gave her a fork and told her to try the General Soe's Chicken, because everyone liked chicken. She seemed to like it after she got used to it. Kara even gave her a pot sticker which she seemed to like as well. After they were done eating Kara had started to tell her mother and aunt about her life growing up on earth.

She had told them that she never really fit in and the only people that ever really like her when she was in high school were a friend who had died and her sister Alex. She told them about her job and how she liked being a reporter and how she was being groomed to run the company.

Then Alura started to tell them how life was on Argo up until she finally tracked Kara ship to earth and came to join her. She also told Astra "I am working on a transmat portal to travel from here to Argo. I could really use your help with that, if you are interested."

"I will take a look at what you have done when we get to the DEO tomorrow. I think we should be able to get it to work." Astra said.

"Kara do you think that you can find a way for us to have our powers when we go to Argo. We have to take down Selina and her group and I think it will be easier with powers." Alura asked.

"I can talk to Mon-El and see if he can remember how to make the legend rings. If he can't, I have a friend in Central City who can probably help with that." Kara said.

Kara left to call Mon-El to see if he could remember how to make the legion rings. When Kara hear him answer she asked "Hey Mon-El, I was wondering if you remembered how to make the legion rings? If not, I have a friend who might be able to help."

"I remember how to make them. The problem is I don't know if some of the material exists in this time. If you could get me together with your friend, we might be able to work together to find a way to make them."

"Thanks. I will give my friend a call and see if he can come out here to help us make some rings. I will talk to you later. I am looking forward to our date tomorrow night. Oh, and by the way, talk to Winn about making you a suit he is already making mom one." Kara said.

"I will call him. See you tomorrow night." Mon-El said.

Kara hung up and called Cisco. He answered on the second ring and Kara asked "How are you doing Cisco? It has been a while. I have a favor I need to ask."

"What can I help you with Kara"? Cisco asked

"On the old earth we had these rings called legion rings and they allowed us to keep our powers even when we were place where we didn't have our powers. Mon-El remembers how to make them he is just not sure whether we have the materials in this time. I figured that even if we couldn't find the material to make them you might be able to come up with something else." Kara said.

"I will be happy to help but it will probably be the weekend before I am able to help. I am working on suits for all of Oliver's team right now, so when I am done with them, I will breach over and see if I can help you out." Cisco said.

"Thanks Cisco. See you soon." Kara said.

Now that that was done, she could go back out and catch up with her family and get to know them better since they had been apart for so long.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara and Mon-El were on their date and they were having a good time. It was like they had never been apart. They also knew that at some point they would have to come up with a plan to defeat his mother just in case she did show up.

They were about to do Karaoke and Mon-El did just as bad this time as he did the first time. When Kara got up on stage, she started singing the super friends song that she sung with Barry in that music world they were in. Everyone seemed to love it.

Kara got a message from the DEO and took out her phone to call Alex to see if she was needed tonight. Alex said "No, you enjoy the rest of your date. I was just calling to let you know that General Lane was just here and he wants you to fight Red Tornado again."

"That's fine. This time I am going to tear that thing apart. Hopefully I won't blow out my powers this time." Kara said.

"I'm sure you will be fine. If not, you have more people to help you this time. You have your mom, Astra, and Mon-El." Said Alex

"Yeah. You're right. Well I am going to get back to my date. See you tomorrow." Kara said before hanging up.

Kara found Mon-El at the pool table. They decided that they were going to play a few games before calling it a night. They went back to her apartment. They started to make out heavily. It was a good thing that her mom and aunt were already asleep because Kara would have been really embarrassed if they had walked in on her and Mon-El. They found their way to the bedroom and they made love for most of the night.

The next morning Kara woke up and told her mom, aunt, and Mon-El what would be going on at the DEO that day. Kara said "I have beat this machine before but the last time it caused me to use all of my energy and I lost my powers for a few days. I am pretty sure that I should be able to beat it this time without having that happen. If, for some reason I am wrong, I will need you three to step up for a few days."

"We will do whatever you need little one." Astra said.

"Alright so I am heading to the DEO to get this over with. I will let you know how it goes." Kara said.

"Are you crazy. We are going with you." Alura said.

"If you want to that's fine." Kara said before flying out of the window toward the DEO.

Kara got to the DEO and saw General Lane and Lucy standing there. She walked up to J'onn and said "When the General is not paying attention give Lucy her memories back. She might be good to have around."

J'onn nodded and then the General came over and explained what was going to happen today. Kara nodded and went out to get ready to fight Red Tornado.

When she saw the machine start to move, she tried to use here speed to beat it and it seemed to be working because the machine could not keep up with her. After she had had enough of toying with the machine she went up and tore its legs, arms, and head off and then used her heat vision to set the rest of it on fire. She was pleased with herself because she knew that the General was going to be pissed because he had thought he had found a way to kill Kryptonians.

"That was a bit overkill wouldn't you say Supergirl. You just destroyed a multi-million dollar robot that the government was paying for." General Lane said.

"Sorry, just got a little too much into the fight." Kara said with a smile.

The General was so mad it looked like his head was going to explode. A lot of the people that had been watching the fight were laughing because Supergirl beat the robot so easily. That didn't seem to be making the General's mood any better. When he walked off Lucy walked up to her and said "I'm sorry Kara. He was trying to kill you. He really hates aliens. Anyways, I am going to be joining the DEO so I hope to get to work with you some in the future."

"Hey Lucy. Give James a chance he knows that I have a boyfriend and you were probably his best relationship. He and Lena's relationship was just toxic." Kara said.

"I will think about it Kara. I will see you later." Lucy said.

Kara then walked over to J'onn, Mon-El, Alex, Alura and Astra who were all laughing and shaking their head. They could not believe that she had done that much damage to the robot. They thought that she was just going to beat it, not tear it apart.

"I can't believe you did so much damage to that robot. Why didn't you just do that last time?" Alex asked.

"Last time I was worried about what people thought and because of that it got away and caused a lot of damage. I was not going to let that happen again. And it was also fun to see the look on General Lane's face." Kara said while laughing.

"It sure was quite the show. Are you sure you are ok?" Alura asked.

To prove that she was ok she shot the burning pile of robot parts with her heat vision again to cause it the fire to get even bigger. They all laughed thinking that was good enough to prove that she was fine.

"Yeah, so I need to go to work and see if I can write an article about the General trying to build a robot that can kill aliens. That might get him fired or at the very least demoted." Kara said.

"See you later" Everyone said as she flew off to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara was flying around patrolling the city. She is listening for any sign of trouble, when she hears something about a police chase. Since she didn't have anything else to do, she decided to help out. She got to the car broke the window and yanked the person out and then was able to stop the car before it was able to her any pedestrians.

She then decided that she was going to go to the DEO and see if they had anything for her to do. Around the time that she got there, there seemed to be someone who was hacking into computers all around the city.

"What's going on?" Kara said to Winn.

"This person is hacking the whole city. She is the best I have ever seen." Winn said.

Ok, so are you able to find out where she is so that we can stop this from happening?" Kara asked.

"No, they are bouncing their signal off of servers all over the world. I don't know how to stop this." Winn said.

"Could it be Indigo. If so, we can ask my aunt and mom if they have a quicker way to stop her then the last time we fought her. Maybe we can even destroy her before she can start working with Non like she did last time." Kara said.

"I will go check with them and see what they might have that can work against her. Kryptonians have stopped her once before so why couldn't they do it again?" Winn asked.

While Winn went to talk to Alura and Astra, Kara went to talk to J'onn and Alex.

They had no way of finding out where Indigo was for the time being, so they just had to wait for her to confront Winn like she did last time.

Alura and Astra were helping Winn make a computer virus that could be spread through the are like the flu or a cold could. The only problem was that they had to be within a three block radius for it to works.

"Kara, we have a way to stop Indigo. The only problem is you have to be within a three block radius for it to work on her. It is harmless to any other type of aliens or humans." Said Alura.

"That's good mom. Now all we have to do is find a way to track her so that we can use the virus. Will it get rid of her permanently, or is it going to just take her out for a little while?" Kara asked.

"It is permanent. She is too dangerous to let survive. She is also able to corrupt Non easily when I am not with him. So, it is best just to take her off the board permanently." Astra said.

"Ok, So I need to get to work and see if I have any articles to work on today. Call me when you are able to track Indigo down." Kara said.

"Will do." Winn said.

When Kara got to Catco, Cat was calling her into her office. She had just finished reading Kara's story on how General Lane had a robot made that could kill aliens and how Supergirl had defeated it.

"Kara if you don't slow down on writing good stories you might have your office full of Pulitzers by the end of the year. This is the second story worth a Pulitzer you have written in the past month. Looks like I chose well when I picked you to take over for me if I ever decide to leave the company." Cat said.

"Thanks Mrs. Grant. I will try to keep it up. Are there any articles you have for me today? I would ask Snapper, but he doesn't normally give me any good articles." Kara said.

"I would like you to write a story about this hacker that is hacking every computer in the city. Is that one good enough for you?" Cat asked with a smile.

"Of course, that is good with me Mrs. Grant. Might take a while because I don't know much yet." Kara said.

"You have two days." Cat said.

Kara nodded and then walked out to her desk so that she could get to work on what she already knows about Indigo. When she was finished with that, she decided to go and talk to James and see if he had had a chance to talk to Lucy since she had been in town.

"Hey James. Have you had a chance to talk to Lucy since she has been in town?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. I talked to her last night and we have decided to give a chance to us dating again. She knows that this time she won't have to fight for my attention like she did last time." James said.

"I am sorry that I got in the way of your relationship with Lucy last time. It was not what I meant to happen." Kara said.

James nodded and then they got to talking about the next time that they could work together for an article. After they finished talking, Kara decided that it was time to go to the DEO and wait for Indigo to attack again.

When she got there Indigo had already started another cyber attack on the city. Kara walked up behind Winn and asked, "Is there any way you can get her to show up here in person like you did in my apartment last time?"

"Yeah. I will try to hack her. That is what I did last time." Winn said.

"Do it" J'onn said.

Kara went upstairs to get the virus that was for destroying Indigo. When she got back to the command center of the DEO, Winn and Indigo were taunting each other and the next thing she knew there was a surge in some of the computer and then Indigo was standing there looking at Kara like she wanted to kill her.

"I will just have to live with killing you being that your mother is already dead." Indigo said.

"Sorry to disappoint but my mother is standing right behind you." Kara said.

Indigo turned around and had a look of surprise on her face then she saw Alura standing there with Astra. Indigo looked at Astra and said "Your husband is going to be so upset when he finds out that you are working with the enemy. That doesn't matter though. Because when he finds out you will already be dead."

When Indigo turned around to look at Alura and Astra, it gave Kara enough time to turn on the device and role it on the ground at Indigo's feet. By the time Indigo realized what was going on, it was to late. The gas had made its way up to her nose and she was having a hard time breathing and she was starting to shake. The next thing they knew, she started to disappear. Finally, after about thirty second Indigo was gone, and they would not have to worry about her again.


	8. Chapter 8

In the last couple of months Kara had been stopping a lot of criminals from Fort Rozz. It was now Christmas Eve and she was looking forward to spending some time with her family as well as Mon-El. The next thing she knew she was getting a call from the DEO saying that someone had attacked Lord Tech and had stolen something. They found out that it was Non and some of his followers.

When she got to the DEO, Kara went to talk to Winn about making something that would make her and her mom and aunt's suit block kryptonite. Winn said "All of you change into your suits. I have something to show you."

The three women did as he said, and Winn went to find a chunk of kryptonite and when he used it on them it didn't affect them. Kara said "This is great. Why did we not have this before?"

"Because we know better now and plus, I have lived in the future so I know how to make things that I would not know how to before." Winn said.

"Good point." Kara said.

The plan was for the three of them to fly out to Fort Rozz and let Astra try to talk some since into Non and if that didn't work, they would use kryptonite on Non and his army. They knew that Non did not know about kryptonite because the only reason that they knew about it last time was because the DEO had used kryptonite again the Kryptonian army earlier on so that they were about to find out a way to counteract it. That did not happen this time, so they still had that as a surprise.

They flew out to Fort Rozz and as soon as they got there Non and his second in command came out to meet them. Non looked at Astra and said, "I can't believe that you would turn on us and work with your sister after what she did to us."

"We deserved what happened to us on Krypton Non. We did everything the wrong way even though we were right about what was going to happen." Astra said.

"Well I am trying to keep that from happening on this earth and this is the only way." Non said.

"This is not the only way Non. All we have to do is help save the people on this earth and it will be just fine. What you want to do is control everyone and that is conquering this planet and that is not what it needs. The people just need us to lead by example and then they will know what to do." Astra said.

"That won't work Astra and you know it. They won't follow our lead just like the people of Krypton wouldn't and look at how that turned out. It is better to control them then to leave it up to them what they are going to do. I am sorry that you don't see things my way anymore, but this has to be done." Non said.

"I am sorry to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Astra said as she took out a gun and aimed it at Non's head.

"You know earth weapons don't work on us. So, I am not scared about you shooting me." Non said.

All of a sudden, a shot rang out and blood started run from Non's forehead and his second in command realized what had happened as he looked over and saw that his leader was dead.

Kara looked at the Non's second in command and said "You and your friends now have a choice. You can live here in peace, you can leave here and never return, or you can fight us, and we will finish you all off because you can see now that we do have the capability to do that."

He thought about it for a moment and then said "I think we will leave this planet and never come back. While I will not attack you for what you did to our leader, I can't say that same for some of my friends that are in the prison. So, it is probably just best that we leave."

"Very well. Do the power booster on the prison have enough power for you to fly it away?" Alura asked.

"Yes, there appears to be enough power. Goodbye General." The man said.

Astra nodded and they stayed there and watched until the prison was off the ground and headed for space just to make sure that the other Kryptonians didn't try to double cross them.

They then flew back home and changed back into their normal clothes and welcomed everyone for the party that they had put together for Christmas Eve. Alex, Eliza, Mon-El, J'onn, Winn, James and Kelly showed up and they all talked about what happened at Fort Rozz. Everyone could tell that Astra was upset because she did just kill her husband to save this planet.

Kara walked up to her aunt and said "Aunt Astra are you doing ok? I know this must be difficult."

"I am doing ok little one. I am just upset that I had to kill my husband. I thought I would be able to get through to him." Astra said.

Kara nodded and then headed over to the group and said "Alright everyone it is time to open present. Maybe that will liven this party up a little bit."

Everyone laughed when Kara said that. Everyone shared their presents with each other, and they had a great time for the rest of the night. They knew that this would be the time for resting because they knew that it was possible that Mon-El's parents could show up anytime now, or the world killers could activate, or Agent Liberty could show up. For right now though, they were just happy to be with friends and family and to have a little bit of peace at Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was Christmas and the Danvers and Zor-Els were spending the day together. They all had a nice big breakfast and then they opened up all the presents that they didn't open the night before. After they were done with the presents, they started to tell stories about Kara. Astra and Alura were telling embarrassing stories about Kara when she was a baby and young girl. Alex and Eliza were telling stories about after Kara got to earth.

Later on, Mon-El showed up with presents for everyone. When it was time for Kara to open Mon-El's present she looked surprised because it was a small box that looked like it could be a ring box. She blew out a sigh of relief when she opened the box and there was a charm bracelet in it. It isn't that she wouldn't marry Mon-El it is just that she was not ready for that.

"A charm bracelet with the House of El symbol on it. I love it." Kara said.

"That's not all it is. Cisco and I had to work on it for a while but this is a fully functional legion ring in bracelet form. I thought it would look better than a ring." Mon-El said.

"I love it. Thank you so much." Kara said.

"Did you happen to make one for the others?" Kara asked.

"Theirs are waiting at the DEO for the to come and get them. Now you will never have to worry about being without your powers again." Mon-El said.

"What else can this thing do?" Kara asked.

"We made it so that kryptonite will not be able to affect you and lead will not be able to affect me. So, if my parents do decide to show up, we can release the silver and not have to worry about me having to go away this time." Mon-El said.

"Well that's good to know. I don't think I can deal with losing you again." Kara said while giving him a kiss.

"Did y'all make anything for Barry so he would not have to worry about losing his powers?" Kara asked.

"I did make one for all of Team Flash and also the ones with powers on Team Arrow. They are all at the DEO. I wanted it to be a surprise for them, so Cisco doesn't know about them." Mon-El said.

"Ok, we will take them to their teams tomorrow." Kara said.

They just sat back and relaxed for the rest of the night. It was nice to have Christmas off without having to do any kind of work whether it was crime fighting or their day jobs.

The next day Kara woke up and smiled because Mon-El was still sleeping peacefully next to her. She got up and was going to start to get ready. She went to take her shower and when she was done, she went out to the kitchen and started cooking for the four of them. Astra and Alura were the first two to come out to the smell of the food and they were also ready for the day. Finally, Mon-El woke up and made it to the kitchen for his breakfast.

After they were done eating everyone went to finish getting ready. Kara picked up her phone and called Barry. "Are you and your team available for us to breach over and show you something that we made for y'all?" Kara asked.

"Yeah we are all off for today. I will call them all and tell them to meet at STAR Labs. Give us about thirty minutes." Barry said.

"Ok, see you then." Kara said

Then she picked up her phone and called Oliver. "Hey Oliver. Are you and your team available to meet today?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, just let me know when and we can meet you at our layer." Oliver said.

"We will be there around three this afternoon." Kara said.

"Ok, we will see you then." Oliver said.

As soon as everyone was done getting ready, they breached over to STAR Labs to meet with Team Flash. When they got there, everyone exchanged hugs and Kara introduced her friends to her mother and aunt. "Mom and Aunt Astra these are my friends Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, Joe and Cecile. I do not know the rest of them. So, Barry do you care to introduce us?" Kara asked.

"This is Wally, Iris's brother, this is Ronnie he is one half of Firestorm, and this is my cousin Jesse." Barry said.

"Nice to meet you care said." Kara said.

"So, the reason that we are here is because we have something to give you that will help keep you safe when out in the field." Kara said as she took out six pieces of Jewelry and she took out a ring that looked like the flash ring and handed it to Barry.

"What is this for?" Barry asked.

"It will keep you from losing your powers if any power dampeners are used against you." Kara said.

"Sweet." Barry said.

Kara then went and handed one to Caitlin with a snowflake on it, gave Wally and Jesse theirs with a lightening bolt on it, gave Cisco one with what looked echo wave on it, and gave Ronnie one with a fire on it. When she was done Ronnie separated with Stein and Stein said, "Thank you Ms. Danvers. It is also very good to see you again."

"Professor Stein, I am very glad to see you again alive and well." Kara said giving him a hug.

"Oh, and Cisco, you might want to see if you can combine these with the suit rings, so you won't have to wear two rings." Mon-El said.

"I am already on it." Cisco said.

"Ok, well it was good to see you all, but we are off to see Team Arrow now. We will see you later." Kara said as the four of the went through a breach.

When they walked out of the breach, they were in Team Arrow's lair. They saw that Oliver, Laurel, Thea, John, Sara, Roy and Felicity were waiting for them. Kara went up to hug Oliver and he put his hand out to her and she just shook her head because she knew Oliver was never really much of a hugger. Then they went through introduction.

"Team Arrow this is my mom and aunt from Krypton, and this is my boyfriend Mon-El." Kara said.

"Nice to meet you. I am Oliver's fiancé Laurel." Laurel said.

"Nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you. Ok, Mom, Aunt Astra, and Mon-El this is Thea, John, Sara, Felicity, and I don't know who he is." Kara said.

"My name is Roy and I am Thea's boyfriend." Roy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Roy." Kara said.

"Not that it isn't good to see you Kara, but what did you need to see us for?" Oliver asked.

"We came up with a way to keep metas and aliens from losing their powers when they are around power dampeners. We made one for Laurel and Thea." Mon-El said.

"We made Team Flash's into rings because we knew that Cisco could find a way to merge theirs with their suit rings. We knew it would not be that easy for Team Arrow so we made yours into pendants that you can either were on a bracelet of on a necklace." Kara said.

She walked over to Laurel and handed her a pendant with a canary on it and then she walked over to Thea and handed her one with a snowflake on it. They both took of the necklaces they were wearing and put the pendant on it, and it fit perfectly.

"Thank you." Both Laurel and Thea said at the same time.

After they all talked for a little while, Kara and her group decided that it was time to leave so they opened up a breach and returned to Kara's apartment. They decided that it was a good time to just sit around and relax and hope that they didn't get a call to stop some crime or go after an alien. They ended up just relaxing in peace for the rest of the night.

Author's Note: This was kind of a filler chapter. Anyways please review or comment and let me know if you are liking the story or anything that I might can do better. Also, let me know of something you might like to see in later chapters, and I might decide to use it. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Kara woke up the next morning and decided that since she was up first, she would make breakfast for everyone. She decided that she was going to make pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. When she was about done, her mom walked into the kitchen and smiled at her and said "So, what do you have planned for today Kara?"

"I don't have to go back to work until Monday, so I figured I would just hang around here with you and Aunt Astra and Mon-El. What about you?" Kara asked.

"I could really use some relaxation. I have been working really hard to get the transmat portal to work with your aunt. I am really burnt out. If it was not Christmas break, I might have taken off a few days anyways." Alura said.

Mon-El and Astra both walked in a few minutes later, being awoke be the smell of the breakfast that Kara had been making. She was about done by the time everyone had their first cup of coffee. The food was put onto for plates and then they were ready to eat.

After they were done eating, Kara said "I am just wondering what the next big threat will be to our city. I mean, you didn't send the message to your parents this time Mon-El, so I am wondering if we will have to deal with your mom again?"

As if to answer her question a portal opened up in her apartment and Novu walked out of it and said "You will face every enemy in this timeline as you did in the last one Supergirl. The only thing that might change is the reason that those people might be your enemies."

"So, I will have to face everyone again? That's good to know. At least I will know better how to stop them this time around." Kara said.

"Precisely, and if you do everything right you will stop the crisis from happening this time around." Novu said.

"So, what all do will have to do?" Kara asked.

"You know what you did wrong the last time. All you have to do is make sure you do not make the same mistakes. Plus there are other things that needed to change such as your mother and aunt being here now, Mon-El is supposed to be here and not in the future so you can not send him away, and you need to make sure that Lena is working with you and not against you. If you can do all of this and Team Arrow and Team Flash can do the same with their missions, then this new earth will be safe from the crisis." Novu said.

"Well that doesn't seem to be to bad." Mon-El said sarcastically.

"No, Novu is right I know what I did wrong last time and that will help me do better this time around. Thank you for coming and telling us what we needed. To do." Kara said.

"Hopefully this will be the last time that we see each other. I will not bother you again unless I see you need something or for some reason you mess up and the crisis comes again. Good luck." Novu said as he walked back through the portal and disappeared.

"Well that was interesting." Alura said.

"Yeah it was. So, what does everyone have planned for the day?" Kara asked.

"Nothing." both Alura and Astra say.

"I have to work at the bar tonight, so I am free until eight." Mon-El said.

"Well let's watch some movies on Netflix, either until you have to go work or we get a call that we have to go to the DEO." Kara said.

They all nodded and went to watch some movies. When the first movie was about over Kara's phone rung and she looked down at it and sighed. I was Alex. Which meant that she was going to have to go and work as Supergirl. She and Astra flew to the DEO, deciding to leave Alura and Mon-El there since Alura was tired and Mon-El had to go to work later.

"What do we have?" Kara asked.

"It looks like Cadmus is wanted to start up some trouble again." Alex said.

"What are they doing that time?" Kara asked.

"It looks like they have made Metallo and he is attacking people in the park." Alex said.

"Well at least this time he will not be able to hurt us. You do have your ring, right?" Kara asked her aunt.

She nodded and they both went to go find Metallo at the park. When they got there, they found him shooting his kryptonite chest at people. It was lucky that he had not hurt anyone as of yet. Kara and Astra landed, and Kara walked up to him and said, "Why don't you pick on someone who can actually fight back?"

"I have been waiting for you to show up." Metallo said as he shot his kryptonite at her and she flew back onto the ground. It didn't cause any damage. It had just surprised her a little. She had not been bracing herself. She had to thank Mon-El and Cisco when she saw them again because the ring was cause her to not be hurt by the Kryptonite.

When she got up quickly, Metallo had a worried look on his face because he was told that this would do a lot of damage to a Kryptonian. He started to fire at Kara again but the next thing he knows is that he was hit in the back of the head and he had not seen it coming. He was so focused on Supergirl that he had lost track of the other woman.

They both started hitting him from different sides. He was starting to lose consciences and when he fell to his knee, Kara knew what she had to do, so she grabbed on to the synthetic Kryptonite and ripped it out of his chest. It was the only way to stop him. They picked him up and took him to the DEO and put him in cell because Kara knew that if Cadmus found him, they would just fix him back up and they would have to deal with him again.

After they were done at the DEO, they went home to find Alura watching the news, which happened to be about them and defeating Metallo. They sat down to relax and talk about what had happened to Alura. They were happy to be done for the night and be home relaxing with their family.

Author's Note: Please leave review letting me know how I am doing. Also, let me know if you have anything that you might would like me to add and I might add it into the story. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Kara and Mon-El were out on a date at the alien bar and discussing what they should do when his parents showed up. They knew that they would show up at some point and they had to be ready. The only thing that Kara could come up with was using the lead dispersal device like last time, but she was worried that that would cause her to lose Mon-El again. Then Mon-El told Kara something that she never thought about before.

"You know that the ring will protect me from the lead like it protects you from kryptonite." Mon-El said.

"I never thought about that. I guess I have been worrying about nothing then." Kara said.

"I will talk to Lena later on to see if she can get to work on making it. I am hoping that we can get through to your parents so that that is not an option this time though." Kara said.

"That would be nice. I work like to be able to live in peace with my parents here on earth, but if they become hostile then we will you the lead device." Mon-El said.

Kara nodded and then they decided that they would go to Kara's place to watch a movie before calling it a night. When they got to her apartment, they looked at her Netflix queue to see what was interesting that neither of them had seen yet and they decided on Avenger's Infinity War. About halfway through the movie Mon-El looked over at Kara and saw that she was asleep with her head on his shoulder. He just let her sleep until he got tired. So, he turned the movie off and picked her up and took her to her bed before turning out the lights and going to bed himself.

Kara woke up the next morning to a text coming in on her phone. She looked at it and saw that it was from Barry. It said "Hey. Caitlin and I decided that we are going to get married next weekend. We were going to go to Vegas, but we decided against that and we are just going to have a small group of friends and family in Central City. Hope you and Mon-El can make it."

"We will be there. Isn't this a little quick though?" Kara asked.

"Maybe, but we decided that we have known each other long enough that it really didn't matter when we got married. So, we decided the sooner the better." Barry said.

"Well congratulations and we will be there." Kara said.

"See you then." Barry said.

She looked over to see Mon-El had woke up and was looking at her. He asked her "Who was that you were just texting with?"

"That was Barry. So, we have plans for next weekend. He and Caitlin are getting married." Kara said.

"That's great. So, when do we have to be there?" Mon-El asked.

"I will call and get more details about mid-week, so we know when we need to arrive." Kara said.

Mon-El nodded and went to get ready for the day while Kara went out to see what her mom and aunt were doing in the living room. She told them about the wedding this weekend and made sure that they would be able to take care of any problem that arises while they were gone.

"We will be fine Kara. We can also call on J'onn if we are having any problems." Astra said.

"How is the transmat portal coming mom?" Kara asked.

"I think I am about done with it. We just have to do a few tests first to make sure everything is working right." Alura said.

"That's great. I am looking forward to seeing some of the people that I haven't seen since I left. But remember you are needed hear, so you can't leave for long or everything will go wrong." Kara said.

"I have already made my choice to stay here with you on this new earth. I am has always bothered me that I left you on the old earth. I am truly sorry about that." Alura said.

Kara nodded and she went to get ready to go to work. When she was done, she came out of her room and ate breakfast with everyone. She went to work at Catco while the other three went to the DEO. Alura did some tests on the transmat portal. She was in contact with someone on Argo through the crystals like Kara did to talk to Winn and Alex last time. She turned on the portal and threw a ball through it and her contact let her know that it had worked. She went to get Astra and told her what to do to make sure that the portal was working, and she decided that she was going to walk through the portal. When she got to the other side, she knew that it was working now so she went back through and was in the DEO. She called to tell Kara the news. They were both happy that they would be able to go to visit Argo whenever they could.

When Wednesday came along Kara called Barry to see when she needed to show up for the wedding. "When is the wedding and when do we need to be there?" Kara asked.

"It's going to be Saturday at five. But you are invited to the rehearsal dinner the night before. So, I would say that you should be here Friday around 5:30 if you can." Barry said.

"That will not be a problem. My mom and aunt are on call for the weekend and if they need help, they can call J'onn and Alex. So, there should not be a problem." Kara said.

"I just hope it turns out better than last time I got married." Barry said.

"Come on Barry. You are going to jinx yourself. You can't think like that. Anyways, I will see you on Friday at 5:30." Kara said.

"Alright, I will see you then." Barry said while hanging up the phone.

Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Also let me know of anything that you would like to see in the story and I might use it. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

As Kara and Mon-El were entering her apartment after getting back from the double wedding, they see Alura and Astra sitting on the couch watching the new. There was a story on about a dead alien who looked like he had been beaten pretty badly. Kara and Mon-El had worried looks on their faces because that meant that Roulette was probably back on business. They knew that they would have to go and check it out whenever the DEO called.

Alura finally noticed that her daughter was home and said "How was the wedding? You look like you had a good time."

"It was great. It ended up being a double wedding with another two friends getting married as well. I was just looking at the television. Is that the first dead alien that has shown up looking all beat up like that?' Kara asked.

"Yes, that is the first one that I know of. What do you think is going on?" Astra asked.

"If it is like last time, it is an alien fight club that fights to the death. We caught the woman in charge of it, but we let the police take charge and she was let out later that day. Then she started to traffic humans as slave labor to aliens on another world." Kara said.

"So, in other words, we need to make sure that the police do not get involved this time by taking her to the DEO." Alura said.

"Yeah that is what I am thinking." Kara said.

"So, when do you want to do this?" Mon-El asked.

"I think it can wait until tomorrow. We need to wait for a fight and there won't be another one until tomorrow night." Kara said and everyone nodded in agreement.

They all sat down and talked about the wedding some more and they decided that they were going to watch a movie. They all decided that they wanted to see a comedy, so they decided to watch The Hangover. After the movie was done, they all said their good nights and went to bed because they all had to go to work in the morning.

When Kara got to work the next morning, the first thing she heard when she walked in was "Kiera" being yelled from Mrs. Grant's office. Kara hurried in and asked "Yes Mrs. Grant. What can I do for you?"

"First of all. How was the Flash's wedding? Second, I want you to write the story on the dead alien that looked like he got his brains beat in." Cat said.

"The wedding was great. It ended up being a double wedding and I will get started on the story as soon as possible." Kara said.

"This story looks like something Supergirl will have to handle anyways so I will be expecting some quotes from her." Said Cat.

Kara nodded and left to go get started on the story. On the way back to her desk she passed James' office, so she stopped off to talk to him for a few minutes.

"So, how was Barry's wedding?" James asked.

"It was great. It ended up being a double wedding and Oliver and Laurel got married too." Kara said.

"Well I guess that must have been kept on the down low because I am sure that would have been all over the news if to many people knew about it." James said.

"Yeah. Most likely. Anyways how is everything going with you and Lucy this time around?" Kara asked.

"It's going great. She knows that I am not into you this time around, so she knows that she has nothing to worry about. What about you and Mon-El?" James asked.

"Everything with us is great. I am glad that he is the mature Mon-El and not the Mon-El from when he first got to the old earth though." Kara said.

"Yeah. I can understand that." James said and then Kara nodded and left to go work on her story.

About nine that night Kara, Mon-El, Alura, and Astra all suited up and went to where Kara remembered the fight club being last time and it was still at the same place. They stayed hidden until they saw a Green Martian fighting this really big alien. The same one that gave Kara a hard time last time until she was told that it looked like it had an injured leg and she used that to her advantage to win.

"Is that M'gann?" Mon-El asked.

"Yeah. I think so. I am going to help her being that I already know how to beat this alien." Kara said and Mon-El nodded as he watched Kara get into the ring and hit the big alien in the knee and when he fell to his knees, she let M'gann hit him in the head and knock him out.

"I didn't really need your help Supergirl. I knew how to beat him." M'gann said.

"I knew you could handle it but there was something that I needed to do because we could really use your help. Kara said as she placed the memory ring on her finger and touch M'gann's arm and then she remembered everything from the old earth.

"That was a rush. Thank you, Kara. Now let's finish this so I can get back to Mars and help with the war." M'gann said and Kara nodded.

"Well if we don't have a surprise fighter tonight. Looks like we have Supergirl here tonight. Maybe she would like to fight our champion." Roulette said.

"I thought that was the champion." Kara said to M'gann.

"Unfortunately, not. The champion this time is a White Martian." M'gann said right as the new White Martian walked out and charged at Kara.

"You and I will handle him while my team goes and stops Roulette." Kara said and M'gann nodded. The team had heard her through the comms, so they started to surround Roulette. Mon-El coming from the left, Alura coming from the right, Astra coming from behind. There was nowhere for her to go. So, when they got close to her, she tried to run but Mon-El just caught her by the arm and hand cuffed her while Astra and Alura took care of the bodyguards.

Kara and M'gann seemed to be getting the better of the White Martian by using their speed and coming at him while he was focusing on the other fighter. Soon he was having trouble staying up, so Kara gave him a really hard hit to the head, and he was down for the count. Kara put some power dampening cuffs on the White Martian and took him to the DEO. The rest of the team made sure that Roulette got to the DEO as well because they knew if she went to the jail with the police she would be out within an couple of hours.

M'gann decided that she would come as well so she could tell J'onn that she was going back to Mars and help with the war. J'onn said "If you happen to find my father send me a message and I will come and get him." M'gann nodded and she left to go to Mars.

Once they had the White Martian and Roulette locked up in the DEO Kara went back to Catco so that she could put the finishing touches on her article. Once she was done, she sent it to Mrs. Grant and decided it was time to go home for the day. When she got there, she didn't feel like making dinner, so she called and got pizza delivered and it was there by the time her mom, aunt, and Mon-El arrived. They all ate and sat around and talked for a while and then they decided that they were going to go to bed and said their good nights.

A/N: Please leave some reviews and let me know how I am doing so far. Also, if you have any suggestions let me know and I might use them. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Kara was on her way to Catco to work. As far as she knew she did not have any big stories for today. She had a few fluff pieces that she would have done by the end of the day. When she got to the office, she saw Nia working on an article, so Kara went up to ask her "Hey, what are you working on today?"

"Oh, I am working on a story that has to do with the way that transgender and homosexuals are treated. It is kind of like the one that I wrote last time when my friend was beat up." Nia said.

"I remember that. I am proud of you for doing this but remember you might be putting a target on you back." Kara said.

"Thanks, but you know that I can take care of myself." Nia said.

"I do. Just be careful." Kara said.

"Kiera!" Mrs. Grant yelled from her office.

Kara walks into the office and says, "You needed something Mrs. Grant.?"

"Yes, the President is coming into town today to sign the alien amnesty act. I want you to go and interview her." Cat said.

"On my way, Mrs. Grant." Kara said.

On her way to the interview she remembered that last time someone was trying to kill the President, so she would need to keep an eye on everything that was happening around the event. Before she left the office, she had called James to come with her to the signing so that he could get pictures for her article.

When they got there, they went to get seats so that they could be near the front. The President came onto the stage and gave a speech before she was going to sign the act into order when someone threw a fire ball at her. Kara left really quick so she could change without anyone seeing her. When she got there, she saw a woman throwing fire balls at the President, so she went up and acted as a wall while the secret service got the President out of there. Once she saw that the President was safe, she turned around to see that the woman had escaped, so she flew to the DEO to see that the President was already there.

"Madam President, it is so nice to meet you." Kara said fangirling the President while all of her friends were laughing at her for the way that she was acting in front of the President.

"It is nice to meet you too, Supergirl. Thank you for the save today." The President said.

"Oh, I only did what anybody would have done." Kara said.

"So, does anyone know why someone tried to kill me at the signing?" The President asked.

"Not sure yet, but we have to assume that it has something to do with someone who is not a fan of the Alien Amnesty Act." J'onn said.

The President nodded and went to find somewhere for her to have some privacy. When she was gone J'onn turned to Kara and said, "So I am going to put you on call to protect the President until she leaves."

"Not a problem." Kara said.

A little while later the President was on her way to another event to hopefully finish signing the act into order. Kara was flying above the convoy the President was in so that she could see everything that was going on in the surrounding area. When the President arrived, she was escorted to the stage and she gave a short speech again and she signed the bill. When she was done, Kara saw a fireball coming from the back of the crowd, so she flew down and blocked it. This time she kept an eye on the person who threw the fireball so that when she was sure that the President was safe, she went and found the woman known as Scorcher and knocked her out after taking hits from about five fireballs. She put power dampening cuff on her and took her to a cell in the DEO. Once, she was done locking Scorcher up Kara came back out to the main area and asked the President "Do you mind if I get an interview for Catco? I am a reporter there."

"Sure. I was expecting Cat to send someone. I just didn't expect it to be Supergirl." The President said.

They both went to the conference room and took care of the interview. When they were done it was time for the President to get back to DC, so Kara followed the convoy to the airport and made sure that the President was in the air before she left.

She went back to Catco to work on her article and then when she was done, she sent it to Mrs. Grant so that she could sent it to print. When she was on her way out for the night the televisions started to flicker and then it was all static except for the message saying, "Return Mon-El, Prince of Daxum to us or there will be war."

Kara then went and looked up at the sky and saw a spaceship floating over the city. She went to the alien bar and found Mon-El so that they could both go and talk to Mon-El's parents. Kara and Mon-El flew up in front of the ship so that his parents could see them and to let them know that they wanted to enter the ship. Once they got inside, Mon-El went to hug both of his parents and said "It is good to see that both of you survived the destruction of Daxum. This is my girlfriend Kara Zor-El."

"It is good to see you to son. I am disappointed that you are dating a Kryptonian though." Lar Gand said.

"It will not matter for long though, because now we are here Mon-El will be leaving with us." Rhea said.

"I am not leaving mother. I am staying here. I have made a life for myself here. You are welcome to stay if you want to, but you can't force me to leave." Mon-El said.

"He is right Rhea. We can't force him to leave and I am willing to see if this planet is worth living on." Lar Gand said.

Everyone could tell that Raya was not happy but if it meant having her soon back see would see if this planet was good enough for her. They were all beamed down to earth and Kara left them so that they could have some family time. Kara had given Mon-El the memory ring so that he could use it on his father. They thought that if he saw what his wife had done to him before that he might be able to stop what Raya was planning. So, Mon-El touch the ring to his arm and he was able to remember everything and Mon-El could see that his father was willing to let him stay on earth and would make sure his mother would go along with it as well. Mon-El would make sure to have a private conversation with his father to tell him everything that happened after he died.

Mon-El took them to the bar that he worked at and they all had a drink and when they were done his parents went back to their ship and he went to Kara's apartment after promising that they would meet up the next day. Mon-El knew that his mother was not going to change but he hoped that his father would so he was going to make him a ring so that he would be able to stay on earth if he decided to. Once he was done working on the ring, he and Kara were very tired, so they went to bed for the night.

A/N: Please leave reviews to let me know how I am doing and let me know if there is something I could do better. Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters let me know and I might use them. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a few weeks since Mon-El's parents had shown up and it looked like his father was coming around when it came to living on earth. His mother was another story all together. She seemed to hate it because she was used to ruling people and that was not happening on earth. Mon-El and his parents were sitting in the bar that he worked at and he asked them "So, what do you think of earth so far?"

"I think that I am getting used to it. It doesn't seem to be as bad as I thought it was when I first got here." Lar Gand said.

"I don't understand what you what you see in this place. Everyone are equals. They need someone to rule over them." Rhea said.

"Mom that's the good thing about this place it is a democracy not a monarchy. It allows people equal right." Mon-El said.

"That's the problem son. People should not be equal. They should have someone that is better than them rule them." Rhea said.

"Mom, if that is how you see it you might as well leave now." Mon-El said.

"We are not leaving without you son. We did not travel this far to leave you here." Rhea said.

"Rhea, he wants to stay here. He is old enough to make his own decisions." Lar Gand said.

Rhea looked at Lar Gand like he was crazy for saying that. She could not understand why he would let their son do what he wanted to. They were his king and queen. She would have to play the long game here and wait for her chance to take over this earth.

Mon-El left and went to meet Kara for dinner. They were having a good time as usual and then Kara finally asked "So, how are your parents liking it here? Are they any different than last time?"

"I think dad is coming around, but I think mom is looking for a way to take over the planet again like last time. She just can't stand it when she is not in control. I don't know if she is able to be changed. I wouldn't be surprised it she is talking to Lena again soon to make the big portal like she did last time to get all of our people here." Mon-El said.

"I hope it doesn't get that far but at least we have a backup plan with the lead disbursement device, and we know that the ring will protect you this time, so you don't have to leave this time. We could also use the portal though. It was a lot of help during the crisis that we face not too long ago. It allowed us to get the people off of earth 38 when it was destroyed." Kara said.

Mon-El nodded and then they went back to talking about general things and laughing and having fun. When they were done with their date they went home and watched a movie and then they decided that it was time to go to sleep because they had a long day ahead of them the next day.

Lena was sitting in her office working on one of her latest projects being that she had already the lead disbursement device. She looked up and she saw a familiar woman standing at her door and she was about to send her away until she thought about it and she knew that if she worked with Rhea it would be easier for her to make the big portal that she did last time. She would have to call Kara and let her know about it though because they were trying to be honest with each other now that they were friends again.

"Can I help you?" asked Lena.

"Yes, I think I have a project that will help your business and also this planet in the future. Would you be interested in hearing my proposal?" Rhea asked.

"I am always interested in projects that will help the planet. So, I will listen to your proposal and then I will let you know if I am interested." Lena said.

"Thank you. My project has to do with building a portal that will allow ships and people to travel to different planets or different places in space within a matter of seconds. Just think about all that you can learn from all the place you could travel. You could find other habitable planets incase something happens to this planet." Rhea said.

"I think that sounds very interesting. Send me the specs of the portal and I will start looking at what it would cost to complete this project. I would like to be your partner in this. I think it would be very beneficial to this planet." Lena said.

"I will get everything to you as soon as possible." Rhea said and then she left Lena's office.

As soon as Rhea had left her office Lena picked up her phone and texted Kara. "Hey, just letting you know Rhea just stopped by and she wants to build the portal again. I think that we should build it. It was a lot of help during the crisis. What do you think?" Lena asked.

Kara texted her back saying "Thanks for letting me know. I think it would be a good idea to build it just incase we would need it again sometime. So, yeah I would say to work on it with her." Kara said.

Lena texted back "I will try to make it so that she can't bring the Daxumites through it." Lena said.

Kara texted "It might be better to let them come. That way we actually have a reason to use the lead disbursement device. Not that I want to use it. It's just I don't think Rhea is going to leave without Mon-El and I don't think that she will ever stop trying to conquer earth anyways. So might as well make her think that she can do it before we release the lead." Kara said.

Lena texted "Not a bad idea. Good night Kara." Lena said.

Kara texted "Good night Lean. See you soon." Kara said.

A/N: Please review to let me know how I am doing so far and let me know what I can do better. Also, let me know if you have any ideas on things I can use in later chapters and I might use them. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been another couple of weeks and Lena and Rhea had finished the portal and Lena called Kara and said "Kara the portal is finished, and I have also finished with lead disbursement device. So, everything is ready for the invasion."

"Good to know. I will come by in pick up the remote later, so that I have it with me incase they cause me to use the device earlier than I want to." Kara said.

"Ok. I will see you later." Lena said.

Kara then went to work. She didn't have much to work on that day so she finished all of her work by lunch time so she went to the DEO so that she could train with her mother and aunt. They all needed to be ready for the Daxumites to attack. Kara was going to challenge Rhea to a fight like she did this time. This time she would beat Rhea because she had her ring, so the Kryptonite in Rhea's blood would not affect her.

"Make sure you have your rings with you. Some of the Daxumites might have Kryptonite in their blood. I know that Rhea does." Kara said.

They both nodded and they all continued to train. When they were done, Kara decided that she would go patrol the city to make sure nothing was going on. It was peaceful for now. She just hoped that it would stay that way. She knew that this was just the calm before the storm though.

When Kara was done with her patrol, she went back to her apartment to relax and get herself mentally ready for the fight that she knew was coming.

The next day Kara had the day off from Catco, so she went to the DEO and waited to see what was going on. All of a sudden, the alarms went of and she saw that it was about a serge of power at the same place the portal was. Kara got a text from Lena saying that it was just a test and it was no need to come out there at that point in time.

"They must be testing the portal because Lena just texted me saying there was no need to come out. I am getting impatient. I want this over with." Kara said.

"It will be over soon. Just hang in there." Alex said.

Kara nodded and decided to go and train to let some steam off. She was practicing on one of the dummies when Mon-El walked in and said "I finally have my suit and I was thinking that we could work on our cape tricks again. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I would like that. It might come in handy against your mom. Has your father decided what he is going to do yet?" Kara asked.

"I don't think he knows yet. But once he sees what mom is going to do, I think her will take our side." Mon-El said.

"I hope so. He might be able to stop the war before it starts. He will just have to stand up to your mom." Kara said and they got to working on their cape tricks and surprisingly they both remembered how to do it all.

They then heard the alarm again and Kara got her phone and called Lena. "Hey Lena, is this just another test or is this real?" Kara asked.

"This time it is real. You need to get here and quickly." Lena said.

Both Kara and Mon-El flew through the city until they got to the edge of the city where the portal was, and ships were already coming through it. They went inside to see Lena trying to turn off the portal before Rhea grabs her and throws her across the room.

"Mother you need to stop this. This is not the way. You can't just come here and think that you can run this planet the way you did Daxum." Mon-El said.

"Why not? This planet needs someone strong to rule it and I am just the person to do that." Rhea said.

"I won't let you do this. I challenge you to a fight and if I win you and your people have to go. If you win you can rule this planet how ever you see fit. Do we have a deal?" Kara asked.

"Yes. When and where?" Rhea asked.

"On the roof of Catco in two hours." Kara said and Rhea nodded and left to get ready for the fight.

When Kara and Mon-El got to the DEO, Kara's mother and aunt were there waiting on them. So was Clark and James. Mon-El left to talk to his father to see what his decision was. When he got back, he did not look happy, so Kara took him to the side and asked, "So how did it go with your dad?"

"He agrees that what mother is doing is wrong, but he does not feel like her fits in on earth. So, whatever happens he will be leaving. He knows that we will be dispersing the lead if things go bad so he knows that he will be leaving either way." Mon-El said.

"I am sorry to hear that. Will you be ok though?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I will be fine." Mon-El said.

They walked back over to the group and Lena walked in and gave Kara the remoter to the lead disbursement device and said "Good luck Kara. I hope things turn out better this time around." Lena said.

"Thanks." Kara said and then she, her mother, aunt, and Mon-El left to go meet Rhea.

When they got to the roof of Catco Kara tried to give Rhea one more chance to leave before the fight started. It did not work so they started to fight while all of the others watched. Kara landed a lot of good punches and caused a cut to form above Rhea's eye. The blood was green, and Rhea could not understand why her blood was not affecting the Kryptonian. When she realized that she was going to lose Rhea turned to her second in charge and signaled for him to release the army on the city.

"You said that this was just between you and me. Why are you doing this?" Kara asked.

"I do whatever it takes to win, and it is obvious that I can't beat you, so I have to get what I want another way." Rhea said.

Kara looked back at Alura, Astra, and Mon-El and said "Go help with the army. I've got this." They all nodded and left to go help Clark, James, J'onn, and Alex with the army that were all over the streets down below.

"I will give you one last chance to do this right or I will have to take matters into my own hands." Kara said while taking the remote out of her pocket.

"What exactly is that supposed to do?" Rhea asked.

"It will send a cloud of lead all over the world so that Daxumites will not be able to survive on this planet." Kara said.

"If you do that Mon-El will die as well. I don't think you can do that to him." Rhea said.

"No, we have already found a way to protect him. So, he will be able to stay. Last chance to get your army to leave." Kara said.

"I will not leave this planet. It is mine to rule." Rhea said.

"Have it your way." Kara said.

She pushed the button on the remote and the lead started to disburse. Kara knew that it was starting to effect Rhea because she could not breath and was about to fall to the ground. She called Mon-El over the comms to tell him that if he wanted to say goodbye to his mother, he better hurry.

Mon-El got there and he said. "I am sorry mother, but we gave you a chance to leave but you wouldn't take it. Goodbye mother." He said and the he leaned down to kiss her check before she died.

Kara looked down at the street and saw that all of the Daxumites were beaming up to their ships and leaving the planet. The team left to go back to the DEO to celebrate. Once that was done Kara wrote a story about the fight between her and Rhea and also the army and how Supergirl's team helped defeat the alien threat. Once she was done with the story, she sent it to the editor so it could be published the next day. Then she sat around with her family and relaxed for the rest of the night.

A/N: Please leave reviews so I know how I am doing on the story so far. Thanks for ready. Hope you are enjoying it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: The first Justice League meeting was in my Flash story chapter 16 if you are interested.

The day after the first Justice League meeting Kara was getting ready to go to work at Catco. That night was also going to be game night for all of the gang. When she got to work, she decided that she was going to write an interview about Supergirl joining the Justice League and all of the things that the group would be doing to save the world.

When she was done with the story, she took it to Cat and let her read it over.

"This is very interesting Kiera. I have always said that it would be a good idea to get all of the heroes together so that they could stop all of the bad stuff from happening that one person can't handle. I mean Supergirl can't do everything by herself here in National City." Cat said.

"I am glad that you agree Mrs. Grant." Kara said and then she left to go back to her desk to work on another story that she had been given.

When she found out what her next story was, she was a little happy and a little worried at the same time. She would have to go over the L Corp and interview the new VP of the company. On her way to L Corp she stopped by the DEO to get the memory ring and then she headed to the interview. When she got to L Corp she walked into Lena's office and she saw Samantha Arias standing there waiting to be interviewed. Lena introduced the two and Kara put the memory ring on and reached out to shake Sam's hand.

All of Sam's memories started to come back to her and when they were done, she said "It is good to see you again Kara, but I am worried because we all know what I am. The only difference is that this time I have powers too. I was living in Central City, so I just thought that I was a meta, but I guess I know better now."

"We will take care of it when that time comes." Lena said.

Sam nodded and the they got on to the interview and when they were done with that they just sat around and caught up on what had been going on in each other's lives. Before Kara left to go work on the article, she said "We are having game night tonight at my party and I want you both to come and Sam bring Ruby too." Kara said.

Sam and Lena said that they would be there and then Kara went to work on her article. When she was done with it, she went to turn it into Snapper and then she was done for the day. She then decided that she would go to the DEO to see if she was needed for anything. If not, she could always catch up with her mom, aunt, and Alex.

She walked into to the lab and saw that Alex was working in something. "So, what are you working on today Alex?" Kara asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Trying to keep myself busy. Today has been very slow. So, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I am just checking in. I completed both of my articles so I just decided to so what was going on here." Kara said.

Alex nodded and then both of the sister's walked down to the command center and when they got there Kara asked, "Hey Winn, is there any way that you can search for black Kryptonite so that we can have it to use on Reign again?"

"Are we expecting to need it soon?" Winn asked.

"Probably so. Sam Arias just moved here to be the new VP at L Corp. I had to interview her this morning and she is also coming to game night tonight." Kara said.

"I always liked her. I just didn't like her other side, which I guess no one did." Winn said.

Everyone nodded and Winn got to work on searching for the black Kryptonite. After a few minutes the computer started beeping, meaning that they had found the black Kryptonite.

"Send a message to Mon-El that he needs to go and get it because he is able to touch it." Kara said.

Winn sent a message to Mon-El and within a few minutes he was standing in the DEO with the Black Kryptonite in his hand. Winn brought over a brief case to put the rock in. Once that was done it was time to go home and get ready for the game night that was going to be at Kara's apartment.

Everyone showed up at around eight and because Sam had never met her mom and aunt Kara said "Sam, this is my mom Alura and my Aunt Astra. Astra and mom this is my friend Sam Arias."

"It is nice to meet you both." Sam said.

"Like wise." The sisters said.

They all decided that they were going to play charades and like usual Kara and Alex's team won. They all then decided that they would play Jenga for a while. After that was done, they all just decided to talk and hang out for a while. Alura was showing a lot of interest in Sam. They seemed to be getting along really well.

Before the night was over Alura asked Sam "I work for the DEO and I remember your situation from the old earth. Do you mind if I take a blood sample before you leave? I might have an idea about how to help you."

"Sure, but I am not sure a needle can puncture my skin." Sam said.

"Don't worry about that. I have brought a red sun lamp from the DEO. That will allow me to take the blood work. It just might take a while before it has any effect on you." Alura said and Sam nodded and went over to sit under the red sun lamp.

About thirty minutes later Alura walked over to see if she could get the blood yet and it worked. When she was done, she told Sam that it would heal as soon as he walked away from the lamp and it did.

Now it was time for everyone to go home. Everyone said their goodbyes and then it was just Kara, Alura, Astra and Mon-El still in the apartment and Kara asked "So what did you just take Sam's blood for mom? We already know how to Reign, so what's up?"

"Its just a theory but I will have to go to Metropolis tomorrow to see if it is correct or not. I don't want to say anything until I am sure." Alura said and everyone nodded and then everyone decided to call it a night.

A/N: I hope everyone likes the story so far. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Alura left early to go to Metropolis. She still didn't let anyone know what her theory was, so they just had to wait until she got back. Kara had to go to work anyways. When she got to Catco she went to see James who was in his office talking to Lucy.

"So, how is it working at the DEO for J'onn?" Kara asked Lucy.

"I like it a lot better than being in charge." Lucy said.

"Well it is good to have you back full time. I know James is enjoying it." Kara said.

"Yeah it is good to be together again. Everything with Lena was just so toxic, so when I had the chance to get back together with Lucy, I had to take it." James said.

"So, what are y'all working on at the DEO today? Anything you need my help with?" Kara asked.

"Not as of right now but if something comes up, I will let you know." Lucy said.

Kara nodded and headed to her desk. When she got there, she saw that Nia was working on a story at her own desk. She walked over to Nia's desk and asked her "Hey, what are you working on today?"

"Oh, nothing much. I got put on a fashion article today. It not really my thing but I think it is coming along well. What do you have to work on today?" Nia asked.

"I have to do an article on the bank robberies that have been going on for the last couple of days. That should be fun." Kara said in a sarcastic tone.

Nia just laughed and said, "Well I guess we can't always have all of the good articles."

"You're right. At least I get to go out in the field for this one though. Guess I better get to it." Kara said.

Kara walked back to James' office and saw that Lucy had left. She knocked on the door and said "When I got to my desk my assignment was laying there. It is about the bank robberies from the past couple of days. You interested in tagging along for some pictures for the article?" Kara asked.

"Sure, give me a minute to finish with these pictures I am looking at then I will be ready." James said.

Kara nodded and walked in to see what he was working on. When she got to where she could see his computer, she saw that the pictures were of all of the heroes helping out during the Daxumite attack.

"How did you get these pictures when you were out there fighting with us?" Kara asked.

"When I had finished with all of the Daxumites that were around me I took a few pictures before I went to help all of the others. I had a minute or two to take advantage of." James said.

Kara nodded and when he was done James said "All done. I am ready to leave when you are."

They left the office and got to the first bank that was on their list. The police were there looking for evidence in the robbery. Kara walked up to one of the policemen and asked, "So have you found anything interesting?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Looks like it was humans. Found a lot of bullets on the ground. No hostages were hurt. About $100,000 taken. That's about all that we know right now." The policeman said.

"Ok, thanks for your time." Kara said and then James got a few pictures of the scene for the article. They then decided to go to the other two backs and got information from the police as well. They then headed back to the office so that Kara could write about what she had so far.

While Kara was working on her article, she was also listening for anything that sounded like a bank robbery so that she could help get these thieves off the street. When she was done with her article, she went to see how Nia's article was coming.

"So, you look like you are coming along pretty well with your article." Kara said.

"Yeah, I am about done and then I can turn it in and be done for the day. How is yours coming?" Nia asked.

"Pretty good. I just have a few finishing touches to put on it." Kara said and Nia nodded.

As Kara was walking back to her desk, she heard what sounded like a robbery going on and she turned to Nia and asked, "How do you feel about going to help me stop a robbery?"

"I am in. I haven't been out in the field for a while." Nia said and Kara nodded and they both headed for the elevator so they could get to the roof. Once they were there, they both used their rings and their suits appeared and then Kara grabbed Nia's hand and took off toward the back.

When they got there, they saw that is was a four-man crew. Three on the inside and one in the car ready to be the getaway driver.

"You take care of the driver. I will take care of the rest." Kara said and Nia nodded.

Nia went to the car and knocked the guy out and tied him up so that he could not get away. She then went inside and caught the end of Kara's fight with her last thief as he was trying to shoot her, but it was not causing her any harm. Kara finally got to the guy and knocked him out and tied him up while Nia was taking care of the other guys.

When they were done, they flew back to Catco and finished up their articles. Kara had to add to the story how Supergirl and Dreamer were there to finally take down the thieves and then she sent the article to Snapper.

"I will see you tomorrow Nia. I got to go to the DEO for a little while." Kara said.

"Yeah I will see you tomorrow." Nia said.

Kara went to the roof again and changed into her suit and head to the DEO. When she got there, she saw her mom and Alex looking at some blood samples and she heard the last thing that Alex said to her mom which was "The two blood samples show that the people you took the blood from are siblings. Who did you get this from again?"

"Wait for Kara to get here and I will tell you both." Alura said.

"I am here. So, what is going on mom?" Kara asked.

"It was just as I thought. When you look at your friend Sam, does she look like someone you have seen before on Krypton?" Alura asked.

"Now that you mention it, she does kind of look like" Kara couldn't finish that sentence because this information was blowing her mind.

"Oh my God! Are you saying that Sam and Kal-El are brother and sister?" Kara asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Alura said.

"But how is that possible?" Alex asked.

"They were twins. When they were taken to the Nursery at the hospital when they were born, someone came in and stole a baby. It happened to be one of the twins. Now we know what happened to her. She was kidnapped by Selina and her group." Alura said.

"Wow! That is a lot to take in. How come I never knew this?" Kara asked.

"You were young and wouldn't have understood. But once the police didn't find any traces of her, they just let the case go cold and your aunt and uncle knew that there wasn't much for them to do so they didn't want to burden you with that knowledge. Not long after we sent both you and Kal-El to earth and there was absolutely no reason to tell you then. I now see that you probably could have handled it. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Alura said.

"It's ok mom I understand. We need to get Kal and Sam together so that they can meet and also once we get rid of the Reign part of Sam, she might want to join our team or either go join Kal." Kara said and Alura nodded.

"Let's call them both tomorrow and we can set up a time for them to meet. Let's go home it is getting late." Alura said and both Kara and Alex nodded as they were ready to go home as well.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. How did you like that surprise at the end? Please send some review to let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Kara woke up and she was still having a hard time believing that Sam was her cousin and also Kal's sister. She knew that she would have to call them and see when both of them would be free. She took out her phone and dialed Kal's number.

"Hello" Kal said.

"Hey Kal, its Kara. I was wondering if you were free this weekend. We would like you and Lois to come and visit." Kara said.

"Let me check with Lois." Said Kal.

"She said we are free, and she would love to come. So, when do we need to be there?" Kal asked.

"Be here around six. We will have dinner waiting." Kara said.

"Ok. See you then." Kal said and Kara hung up.

She found Sam's number and called her. "Hey Sam, its Kara we were going to have dinner at my apartment on Friday at around six. I was hoping that you and Ruby could come." Kara said.

"We don't have and plans. I will see you Friday at six then. Thanks for the invite." Sam said.

"See you then." Kara said and then hung up.

When Friday arrived, Kara spent most of the day getting ready for the company that would be arriving later that day. She went into Catco for a while so that she could finish up any articles that she was assigned for the day. Once she was done with work, she asked Cat if she could have the rest of the day off because she had family coming into town and Cat agreed. Kara left to go pick up groceries to make dinner with for that night. When she got home, she saw that it was around two in the afternoon, so she knew she had time to get everything done before all the guest arrived. She starts to clean the apartment at superspeed and when she was done with that, she decided that she would sit down and relax for an hour or so before she had to start cooking dinner.

An hour later she was cooking dinner. She had decided that she was going to cook some chicken and some paste to make chicken alfredo. When she was done cooking, she looked up at the clock and saw that it was five until six. She went to change her clothes really quick and when she returned to the sitting room, she saw that Alura and Astra were waiting for the guest to arrive as well. Mon-El had to work at the bar tonight so he was not going to be at the dinner.

Right at six there was a knock on the door, so Kara went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw that it was Sam and Ruby. Kara let them in and told them to make themselves comfortable. About five minutes later there was another knock at the door. She opened the door and there were Kal and Lois, who was holding baby Jonathan. She told them to come on in and she helped Kal take their luggage to the guest bedroom. When they returned to the sitting room Kal saw that there were new people that he didn't know so he went and introduced himself. "How are you doing? I am Clark Kent." Kal said.

"Nice to meet you. I am Sam and this is my daughter Ruby." Sam said.

"Nice to meet you as well. This is my wife Lois and my son Jonathan." Kal said and then Lois and Sam shook hands.

"Not that it's not nice to get out of town and see family, but why is it that you needed us to come and visit so soon?" Lois asked.

"Always straight to the point. I guess we will get this over with quickly. Mom do you mind telling them. You know how to explain it better than I do." Kara said.

"Sure. Ok, so first I want both Sam and Clark to look at the blood sample that I have here and tell me what you see." Alura said.

"It looks to have the same DNA." Kal said.

"Yes, except that one is male, and one is female." Alura said.

"I'm not sure what you are trying to say." Sam said.

"Ok Sam, this is the blood sample I took from you last week and Clark this is the one I took from you a couple of days ago. It shows that you are brother and sister." Alura said.

"How is this possible?" Kal asked.

"Right after you were born when the nurses took you both to the nursery, somehow Sam was kidnapped. The police could never get a lead on the case, so it ended up going cold. Your parents never stopped looking but they could never find you and then Krypton was destroyed, so everyone thought you were dead anyways. I thought that Sam looked so much like your mother that I had to see if my suspicion was right and it turns out that it was."

"Ok, I am a little lost here. I thought that other than me, Supergirl, Superman, those other two women that are on Supergirl's team, and the other two world killers were the only Kryptonians on earth." Sam said.

"Well about that." Kara said and she looked at all of her family and they put on their rings and all of a sudden Supergirl, Superman, and the other two women she just mentioned were standing in front of Sam.

"Wow, my brother is Superman and my cousin is Supergirl. This is so cool. I hope that once I get rid of Reign, I can be on one of your teams." Sam said.

"You are more than welcome. After all you are a part of the House of El." Kara said.

They all sat down to eat dinner. When they were done Kal and Sam decided to go for a walk so that they could get to know each other a little bit better. When they returned Kal asked Lois if she minded staying for a few extra days. She didn't have a problem with that. Lois always enjoyed the time she got to spend with Kara and Alura because they always told her embarrassing stories about baby Clark that she could use to embarrass him. It started getting late and Kal and Sam setup when they were going to meet the next day so they could spend some time together. Once they had got that straight they all went to sleep that night, with the two new siblings having a lot to process.


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next few weeks, Clark and Lois had been visiting a lot so that Clark could get to know Sam. Lois and Kara were having a lot of girl time, so they decided to go rent Spiderman – Far from Home. They were enjoying the movie, but Lois could tell that Kara was distracted. Lois paused the movie and asked "Is everything alright Kara? You don't seem like yourself this weekend."

"Sorry. I am just a little distracted." Kara said.

"Anything I can help with? You know I am a good listener." Lois said.

"I know I am just being stupid and if I say anything, I will sound jealous, so I should probably just forget it." Kara said.

"You know yourself, if you just hold this in it will cause you problems later. So, come on. Out with it." Lois said.

"I know this sounds stupid, but I am mad at Kal-El. He is showing more attention to Sam then he ever did to me when I first got here. I just don't understand why he couldn't take time with me when I was younger. I could have really used him to help me get used to earth." Kara said.

"Kara, that doesn't sound stupid at all. I understand. I even think he was stupid for not being there for you. I even told him that you could live with us, but he thought that it would be best for you to have a normal childhood that you wouldn't have been able to have if you were with us." Lois said.

"You really wanted me to come and live with you two? Man, that would have been fun. I will always be grateful to the Danvers for taking me in. I mean I wouldn't have Alex for a sister if they didn't. But it would have been nice to be around my only real family I had left at the time." Kara said.

"Yeah I did want him to take you in. You were always so sweet, and I know that you were having problems with your powers and Clark could have helped you to learn how to control them. I think that you should talk to Clark and let him know how you feel. He will understand." Lois said.

"I might do that. I don't want to upset him though." Kara said.

"Don't worry about that. I think he should really know how you feel." Lois said.

"Thanks Lois. I am feeling a lot better now." Kara said.

"No problem Kara." Lois said as she resumed the movie so that they could finish it.

A few hours later Clark returned so that he could get ready for the family dinner that they were going to have that night. Lois looked at Kara and nodded in a way that let her know that now would be a good time to have that talk with Clark.

Kara nodded back and then said "Hey Kal, can we take a walk? I have to talk to you about something."

"Sure, lets go" Kal said.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kal asked.

"I am sorry if it sounds like I am jealous, but I am kind of upset about all the time you are spending with Sam." Kara said which really surprised him.

"Why? I mean she is my sister after all." Kal said.

"I know she is, and I am happy that you have found her. I just feel like you are being there for her now and you were never there for me when I first arrived here. I mean I could have really used your help with a lot of stuff. I love the Danvers and I couldn't even dream of Alex not being my sister now, but I really needed you back then and you were not there for me." Kara said.

"I am so sorry Kara. I thought that you would be safer without me and you would also be able to have a normal childhood with Danvers. I never really thought about you needing me that much. I know now that I made the wrong decision and I am very sorry about that." Kal said.

"Thanks. I feel better now. It feels good to get that off of my chest." Kara said.

"You do know that I love you right." Kal said.

"Of course, I do, and I love you too. I just realized what I was missing when I see you and Sam together all the time and I wish I could have had that growing up." Kara said and Kal nodded knowing that he should have done better for her.

They finished their walk and made their way back to Kara's apartment. When they got there Lois asked "So, how did it go?"

"I got everything off of my chest and I feel a lot better now." Kara said and Lois nodded.

"Wait a minute. You knew about this Lois?" Kal asked.

"Yeah, we talked about it earlier today and I told her that she needed to talk to you so that she could let you know how she felt." Lois said.

Kal nodded and then he and Kara got to work on the food for that night's family dinner, which would include Kara, Mon-El, Alura, Astra, Lois, Kal, Sam, and Ruby. When they were done with the food, it was about time for Sam and Ruby to arrive.

When Sam and Ruby arrived, everyone sat down at the table and began to eat. There was a lot of good conversation and laughter going on the whole time that everyone was eating. Once they were done Kara and Alura decided to clean the table and get the dishes watched before they started up their family game night. The teams were Kara and Mon-El, Kal and Lois, Sam and Ruby, and Astra and Alura.

They decided to play Pictionary first. Kara and Mon-El were picked to go first. Mon-El was drawing first. He started to what looked like a person on one knee in front of another person. Kara finally guessed "a proposal" and right as she said it Mon-El turned to her and took out a ring box and got on one knee and said "Kara Zor-El you are the love of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kara had tears in her eye, and she nodded and then she finally said "Yes. Of course, I will marry you."

Everyone got up and congratulated the newly engaged couple and then they got back to the game. Once Sam and Ruby had left. All of the other people in the apartment decided that it was time to head to bed. When she was about to go to sleep that last thing that came to Kara's mind was that this night had been one of the best nights of her life.


	20. Chapter 20

Later that week Kara walked into L Corp. When she got up to Sam's office, she saw that Lena was there as well. Lena turned to Kara and said, "I heard the good news I haven't seen you in a week so I would like to say congratulation on your engagement."

"Thanks. It was definitely a surprise. I was coming by to see Sam and ask if she would be joining us for family dinner tomorrow night?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I will be there. Ruby will be spending the night at a friend's so it will be just me this time." Sam said.

"Thanks for letting me know. I will see you tomorrow then." Kara said.

"Hold on a minute. What is going on here? Why is Sam invited to family dinner?" Lena askes.

"Oh Sorry, I haven't seen you when Sam and I have been together. It turns out after mom did some bloodwork that Sam and Kal-El are brother and sister, which makes Sam my cousin." Kara said.

"Well that's different." Lena said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I actually have a big family here on this new earth. I am actually really liking it." Sam said.

"Will I ever find out who Kal-El really is?" Lena asked.

"That not my secret to tell, but I will call him and see if he minds you coming to the family dinner. If he says yes, then you can find out tomorrow night." Kara said.

"Thanks. I just want him to know I am nothing like my brother." Lena said.

"How about Sam and I call him right now?" Kara asked.

Sam said, "Yeah we can do that."

The phone started ringing and Kal answered. "Hello Kara, how can I help you?"

"It's both Kara and Sam, Kal-El. We have a question to asked." Sam said.

"Ok. Go ahead." Kal said.

"Um, do you mind if Lena come to family dinner tomorrow night. She knows who both of us are and we trust her. She is nothing like her brother, but it is up to you to decide." Kara said.

"If you trust her, I guess I can to. But if I see she can't be trusted we will have her mind wiped. Deal?" Kal asked.

"Deal." Both Sam and Kara said. They all said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Ok, so be at my apartment tomorrow at 6:30." Kara said.

"I will see you there." Lena said.

"Well I have got to get to work I will see yawl tomorrow." Kara said as she left to go to Catco.

When she got to work, she saw that she had some small articles to write. She got to work on the articles they took her about five hours finish. Once she was done, she sent the articles to the editor so that they would be in the next days paper. She decided that she was going to go to the DEO after work. She saw her mother hard at work, so she went up behind her and hugged her.

"How are you doing today sweetheart?" Alura asked.

"I am doing good. How about you?" Kara asked.

"I am doing good." Alura said.

"Ok, so tomorrow for dinner, Ruby is not going to be there, but Lena is coming in her place." Kara said.

"Is that ok with Kal?" Alura asked.

"We called and asked him, and he said yes." Kara said.

"Ok then." Alura said.

"Just letting you know so you could get enough to eat." Kara said.

"Thanks." Alura said.

Kara left her mother to go talk to Alex. When she got to where Alex was standing, she asked "So, it has been pretty quiet today hasn't it?"

"It's been a quiet week. So, what's up?" Alex asked.

"Not much. Just board really. I have nothing to do. I think I will go patrol for a while. Kara said while changing into her suit and flying out the window.

She didn't hear anything the whole time that she was out. She decided to just go home and relax after she finished patrolling. She turned on the television and watch the end of The Hangover.

Once her aunt and mom got home, they decided to order pizzas. When the delivery man got there Kara opened the to see a man standing there with fifteen pizzas. She almost laughed at the guys face when he saw that there were just three people there. She said, "We like to have leftovers for the rest of the week."

Once they were done eating, they watched television for the rest of the night until it was time to go to sleep.

Kara had the next day off being that it was Saturday. She went shopping with her mom for the food that they would be cooking that night. They ended up picking up steaks, baked potatoes, and stuff to make a salad. When they got home it was about time to start cooking so they put the potatoes in the oven and then about thirty minutes later they started to cook the steaks and toss the salad. When they were done Astra walked in. She had been working at the DEO that day.

About ten minutes later Sam and Lena arrived so now they were just waiting on Kal, Lois, and baby Jonathan.

"It is good to see you again Alura and Astra." Lena said.

"It is good to see you too Lena." Alura said.

"So, when is Kal going to be here. The food is getting cold." Astra said.

Just then, Kal flew into the balcony door with Lois in his arms while she was holding Jonathan.

"Hold on, why is Lois Lane here? I thought she was married to Clark Kent." Lena said.

Kal put his glasses on and said, "Nice to see you again Ms. Luthor."

"Really? Clark Kent is Superman?" Lena asked.

"Yeah he is. And you can't tell anyone that Lena." Sam said.

"Your secret is saved with me. I just want you to know that I am nothing like my brother." Lena said.

"I can already see that. If Kara and Sam trust you then so, do I." Kal said

Lena nodded and then everyone moved to the table to eat the food before it got cold. When the meal was done, they started talking about how to get rid of Reign or at least get her out of Sam's body.

"Have we had any luck finding any black kryptonite?" Kara asked.

"No. We know that there is some on Argo, but I would rather not use that if we don't have to." Alura said.

"You know I can make black kryptonite, right?" Lena said.

"I completely forgot about that. How long do you think it will take you to make some? The sooner that we get Sam and Reign separated the better." Kara said.

"It should take me a week. I will get to work on it tomorrow." Lena said.

With that all figured out they sat down and enjoyed the rest of the night. When it was ten everyone who didn't live in Kara's apartment went home for the night.


	21. Chapter 21

Kara had finally decided to start planning her wedding. It was a Saturday, so she was able to spend as much time on it as she needed to unless something came up and Supergirl was needed. She had decided on a blur color theme. She had also decided on the flowers that were going to be used. Now she and Mon-El was going to a bakery to do a cake tasting. Once they had tasted all that the bakery had to offer, they decided that they would go with a three tear cake with white cake and white frosting on the bottom, the second level would be chocolate cake with white frosting, and the top level would be strawberry cake with white frosting.

When they were done picking the cake, they wanted they decided to stop by the jewelry store to pick out their wedding rings. They decided to just go with the simple gold wedding bands. When they were done with that, they went back to the apartment to relax for a little while. Kara figured that she had done enough for the wedding for the day. She would be going out with her bride's maids the following weekend to look for a wedding dress and to also get the bride's maids dresses.

Kara then got a call from Lena. "I have finished making the black kryptonite. I need all of you with powers to come to my office now in case something goes wrong and Reign gets loose." Lena said.

"Ok. I am with Mon-El right now. I will call my mom and aunt as well as Kal and have the meet us there." Kara said.

"Ok. I will see you in a little while then." Lena said and then she hung up the phone.

About thirty minutes later, everyone was at Lena's office to make sure Reign didn't get loose. Lena then went to her desk and picked up some of the black kryptonite and walked over to Sam and handed it to her. As soon as Sam touched it, Reign started to separate from her. Lena grabbed Sam and took her into another room while the other's took care of Reign. They used a lot of kryptonite to make her week while also using some power dampening cuff for the time being, until they could get her locked up in the lab just like she was on the other earth. The reason that Sam could not stay in the room was because they had not made her a ring yet that would help her be immune to the kryptonite. Once they had successfully locked Reign up in the lab, they turned the kryptonite up enough so that it was almost enough to kill her.

"Why are we letting her live? She is too dangerous." Astra said.

"I agree with you. But the last time that we fought the world killers, two of them died and their powers were absorbed by Reign. We can't kill one while the others are still out there, or they will absorb Reign's powers." Kara said.

"Ok. I understand that, but how do we find the other?" Alura asked.

"We don't have to. They will come for her." Mon-El said.

"What happens if they help her escape?" Kal asked.

"Once we have separated the other two, we will have to send them all into the Valley of Juru and make them drink the water that will take their powers. That is what Sam and I did last time." Kara said.

"How do we do that? It would help to have Brainy here." Mon-El said.

Kara looked at Mon-El and said, "Well let's go see if they are where they were last time."

"Let's go to the DEO and get J'onn, then we can see if we can find the legion ship and wake up Brainy and Imra." Kara said.

They called J'onn before they left and told him to run a search for the legion ship. He found that it was at the same place as last time, so he meets them there. When Kara and Mon-El got to the location J'onn transported them down to the legion ship and Mon-El started to wake Imra and Brainy up because he still knew all of the controls on the legion ship.

When Imra and Brainy were awake, they explained the situation to them. "We need you to send four people into the Valley of Juru, so that we can destroy Reign before she becomes to powerful. Do you think you can do that?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I can do that. Four people will be tough, but it is doable." Brainy said.

"Wait, I thought you said we could not kill Reign because her powers would then go to the other two." Astra said.

"One of the pools of water in the Valley. Will take Reign's powers. If we can force her to drink it, we won't have to worry about her powers transferring to the others." Kara said.

"Ok. I understand the plan now." Astra said.

"Ok. So, I need you to take me to the people that you want me to send into this Valley so I can get to work." Brainy said.

"Follow us." Kara said.

The group then left the legion ship to go to Lena's Lab so that they could get Reign and Sam so that they could go into the Valley of Juru. Brainy sat Sam, Kara, and Alura in seats so that they could relax while they were in the Valley. They then sedated Reign so she would sleep and go into the Valley as well.

Brainy turned to put his neural device on Sam's head and told her "It is hard for me to sustain this many people at the same time, so try to make it as fast as possible."

Sam nodded and then Brainy sent the four of them into the Valley. When they woke up, they saw that they were now in the Valley. Sam, Kara, and Alura went to find the pools of water because they knew that Reign would come after them soon.

"Ok, so which pool is which?" Alura asked.

"The one on the left is the one that take powers away. I would drink from the right side but I already have powers this time so there is no need." Sam said.

Now all they had to do was wait for Reign to attack. It didn't take long. Reign ran to attack the three heroes. When she reached them, Sam grabbed one of her arms while Kara grabbed the other. They held on to her tight while guiding Reign toward the pool of water. Alura walked up behind Reign and grabbed her head forcing it into the water. They noticed that Reign was not drinking any of the water, but they kept her head under the water, because they knew that sooner or later, she would need a breath and she would either breath or open her mouth allowing the water in. Soon they saw that she was trying to get a breath and a lot of bubbles were coming to the top of the water which means she was taking some of it in. Suddenly there was no more movement from Reign. She fell to the ground, powerless and dead.

The next thing they knew, they were waking up in Lena's Lab with everyone looking at them. "So how did it go? Did you remove her powers?" Astra asked.

"Yes, she is powerless and also dead. She wouldn't take the water, so we had to hold her under until she drowns on the water." Kara said.

Everyone nodded and then Mon-El said "Well now we know how we can beat the other two world killers and also keep their good sides alive."

"Yeah, it is good that the other two will get to live this time unlike the last time." Kara said and everyone nodded.

"J'onn would you mind giving Imra and Brainy their memories back? It would probably help with things." Kara said.

J'onn nodded and walked over to Imra and Brainy to give them their memories back. Once he was done, the team decided that it was time to call it a night. The next day, Mon-El would be working on making a ring for Sam so that she could have her own suit as well as all the other gifts that the rings gave to all of the other heroes.


	22. Chapter 22

Mon-El had already been working on a ring for Sam so it didn't take him long to get it ready. He decided to give it to Kara so that she could go give it to Sam at L Corp.

When Kara walked into Sam's office at L Corp, she saw that Lena was there as well. "I have your ring ready for you to use. I guess we just need to know if you are going to be part of my team or if you are going to go to Metropolis with Kal." Kara said.

"I think since I have already got everything set here, I will be a part of your team. If my brother needs any help it is not like it will take us long to get there." Sam said.

"Well welcome to the team. You should try out your ring." Kara said as she walked over to the office door to lock it.

Sam put on the ring and asked, "Ok what do I do now?"

"Just think about suiting up and your suit should appear." Kara said.

"Ok, let's see what happens." Sam said and she thought about her suit and all of a sudden it appeared on her.

Sam's suit was pretty much an opposite of what Kara's is. Instead of it being blue, it was red with a blue S, boots, and cape. She looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased with the way the suit looked. She also looked at the S on her chest and finally felt like she belonged somewhere now that she knew who her family really was.

Kara looked at her and she said "You look great. The only thing left is that we will either have to disguise you as Sam or you will have to wear a mask in your superhero persona. It is up to you which you want to do." Kara said.

"I think I can disguise myself as Sam. I mean you and Clark do it, so why can't I." Sam said.

"Ok, we will go shopping this afternoon when you are done with work. You need some nerdier clothes, and also some glasses." Kara said.

"You will also have to adjust your behavior a bit as well. I mean I try to make everyone who does not know me think that I am clumsy and I ramble a lot." Kara said as well.

"Sam, I think you need to go on and get to work on this new persona of yours. Take the rest of the day off and go shopping so you can start to work tomorrow while being your new self." Lena said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to take off and leave you all of this work I have to do." Sam said.

"It's nothing I haven't done before, and it is also nothing that can't be done tomorrow, so go." Lena said, practically pushing Sam out of the door.

They went to the mall and bought her a lot of clothes to wear so that she could play the part. When they were done, they went back to Kara's apartment and Kara gave Sam lessons on how to act.

"First off you need to bump into people a lot and drop your paper or whatever you happen to be carrying sometimes." Kara said.

"You also will need to do something different with your hair. I never leave it down like I do as Supergirl. I either have it in a bun, a ponytail, or either I have it pulled back but down." Kara said.

"Ok, I think I can do that. What else do I need to do?" Sam said.

"You need to act meek and mild. You can't show an attitude because it shows who you really are. You can stand up for yourself, but you can't be to obvious about it. Like how I go after people as a journalist. I don't go after them in person. It can be really hard hiding who you are sometimes, but I think you can do it." Kara said.

"Thanks Kara. I am glad that I have you as an older cousin." Sam said.

"Hey, on earth you are older than me. The advantages of being trapped in the Phantom Zone for 24 years." Kara said while laughing.

"So, how old are you really right now." Sam asked.

Kara thought about it for a few minutes and then said, "I am not really sure but with including my life on the other earth I would say I am around 50 or 51."

"Wow! You look good for your age." Sam said and they both laughed.

"I wish we had known about you on Krypton. Maybe you would have grown up with the Kent's like Kal did and maybe you would have taken me in unlike your brother." Kara said. She still was a little bitter about that.

"I would have done that for you because I don't know if I would have come out as a Super as early as he did, and I would have had more time for you. To bad things didn't turn out that way." Sam said.

"Ok, I think you have learned everything there is for me to teach you about being a nerd. So, good luck at work tomorrow with your new persona. Go home and show Ruby your suit. She will love it." Kara said and then they hugged, and Sam left to go home.

The next morning Kara went and hid in an ally across from L Corp to see how Sam did as she walked into the building. Sam had her hair in a bun and had her glasses on. She bumped into three people on her way in and said she was sorry to all of them. So far everything was going well. Kara waited for Sam to get up to her office and then she went in to visit her. "You did good this morning. I was watching you the whole time. As long as you keep that up you will be fine." Kara said.

"Thanks Kara. I am glad that you showed me how to act last night. It was very helpful." Sam said.

"Hey, what are cousins for?" Kara asked and then she left for work.

A/N: I know it might seem a little weird with Sam trying to use a different persona but I got the idea from Smallville season 10, where Clark started wearing glasses and acting clumsy. It seemed to work there so I figured it would work here. Sorry if it is confusing.


	23. Chapter 23

It had been about a month since Sam had been separated from Reign and she had not been given the chance to go out as her superhero persona yet. Kara thought it would be good for her to get used to her life as a nerdier version of herself before going out as a hero.

That afternoon Sam walked into the DEO and saw Kara, Alura, Astra, and Mon-El talking. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"We found the second world killer and we are about to go and get her and bring her back here before we separate her, so that we have Brainy ready to send some of us into the Valley of Juru to kill the world killer part of her." Kara said.

"Which one is it?" Same asked.

"It's Julia. You think you are ready to go out in the field or would you rather just help here for today?" Kara asked.

"I think I am ready, but if you think I should stay behind I will." Sam said.

"You are ready. I have been training you for a while now." Astra said.

"Ok. I guess I will go with y'all to help bring this world killer in." Sam said.

About 20 minutes later the team landed in from of Julia's house and went to knock on the door. A minute later the door opened, and Julia was standing there with a shocked look on her face. She never thought that she would get to meet Supergirl.

"What are you doing here Supergirl?" Julia asked.

Kara reached out and touched her arm with the memory ring and after getting flashes of memories from the old earth, Julia looked at Kara and said, "I guess you are here to help me before I become evil again."

"Yes, that is why we are here. We already have a way. We just need you to come with us to a secure location." Alura said.

"Julia looked over the groups should and saw Sam that and asked, "What is Reign doing here?"

"We already separated her from Reign so that's how we know that it will work on you too." Kara said.

"Ok, lets go then. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get back to my normal life. No offense, but I just want to be normal." Julia said.

"I can understand that. Ok let's go." Kara said.

The group went to Lena's lab so that they would have the privacy that they would need to get rid of this world killer. When they arrived, they saw that Brainy and Imra were already there with Lena. Now it was time to explain to Julia what was going to happen.

"So, first of all we are going to give you this rock. It will separate you from Purity. Once that is done three of us along with the world killer will go to this area called the Valley of Juru where we will make her drink this water that will take her powers away." Kara said.

"Ok, that sound interesting, but I do not want to go into that Valley again. I remember that place and it freaks me out." Julia said.

"You won't have to go. We already have that cover. Kara said and Julia nodded.

"Ok, so I need you to touch this rock." Lena said and everyone go ready to grab Purity can put her in the containment cell until they could get into the Valley and get her to drink the water.

As they saw Julia start to separate from Purity Mon-El, Kara and Astra grabbed Purity quickly and put her in the containment cell. Brainy looked at them and said "Ok, who is going in this time?"

"I think it should be the people who know the Valley." Mon-El said, which meant that since Kara, Sam and Alura went in the first time it should be them again.

Kara, Sam, and Alura relaxed in the chairs and waited for Brainy to put a device on Kara's forehead, which once was activated, they were sent into the Valley along with Purity.

"Ok, lets find Purity so we can get out of here." Sam said.

"Remember as long as you have the ring on you will have powers in here. They will allow us to withstand Purity's scream as well." Kara said.

"Well that's good to know." Alura said.

They continued looking for Purity when all of a sudden, a loud scream is heard and something powerful hits them in the back. The scream was strong enough to send them staggering but it didn't bother their ears with their super hearing and all. They turned around and separated so that it would be harder for Purity to take them out.

Kara attacked first which meant while Purity was focused on her, Sam came from behind her and hit her head hard enough that it knocked her out. Once that was done, the three heroes picked Purity up and carried her to the pit where the water was. When they got there, they stuck Purity's head into the water that would take her powers away. At first it only took two of them to hold her because she was still out but once her head hit the water, Sam had to come up from behind her and hold her head in the water until they knew that she had had enough. They felt Purity weakening and then all of a sudden there was no more movement. They pulled her out and saw that she was dead.

They woke up in Lena's Lab to find everyone watching that to see if they were successful. Kara said, "Well at least that only leaves one more world killer, even though she is probably the most lethal being that she can infect anyone with just a scratch."

"Yes, I will be glad to help with Pestilence since she becomes so dangerous in the future." Imra said.

The team nodded because Imra did deserve to help take Pestilence down for all the pain she caused her in the future. They decided that that would happen another day being that everyone was tired and wanted to go home for the night.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a couple of weeks since the team had taken down Purity and they still need to make sure that Pestilence was the same person and they would also need to get information that would help take down Selina and her friends on Argo. They would be sending Alura, Astra, and Sam to Argo to spy on Selina, while Kara and Mon-El would keep an eye on Grace Parker to see if she was still Pestilence.

As Kara walked into the office that day for work the first thing she heard was "Kiera!" coming from Cat's office. Kara walked into Cat's office to see what she needed.

"Kiera, I have decided that I am not going to leave this time around. I found out on the old earth that I missed working here and I don't want to give it up this time." Cat said.

"That's good Mrs. Grant, but I don't understand why you needed to tell me this." Kara said.

"Well, being that I have been grooming you for my job, I didn't want to string you along anymore. I do have a proposition for you thought." Cat said.

"And that would be?" Kara asked.

"Listen to everything that I have to say before you interrupt me. You will understand when I am done explaining. Do you understand?" Kara nodded. "I am cutting the newspaper branch from Catco." Kara was about to interrupt but Cat held up her hand to stop her. "You will open a Newspaper company of your own which will have Catco and L Corp as investor. It will be a Newspaper company and so much more." Cat said.

"What do you mean by so much more Mrs. Grant?" Kara asked.

"Ms. Luthor has told me about this tower that your group had on the old earth. We would like to invest in your newspaper company while also finding anything else that happens in that building if you get what I am saying." Cat said.

"I think I do. We can all get away from the DEO and work for ourselves." Kara said.

"Exactly. I have been grooming you to be in charge. I think it is time that you take that chance and run with it." Cat said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grant. I will won't let you down." Kara said.

"Ok. You need to start working on getting your company up and rolling so I will give you 2 weeks off with pay. After that you are on your own until you get it up and running." Cat said.

"Well I guess I had better get to work then." Kara said and she left Cat Office to go talk to the real estate agent about buying the same building that J'onn bought on the old earth.

The real estate agent said that the building was really cheap for where it was in the city. No one wanted to buy it for some reason. Kara was glad of that because she was able to buy it for a good price for her. She then thought about a name for the newspaper. The name "National City Daily News" was available so she sent in the paperwork for the name of the company and also any licenses that would be needed to run the company. All of this took her about the whole 2 weeks to take care of, but she had done it. Now she had to go talk to Mrs. Grant again.

"Mrs. Grant, would you be alright if I hired all of the newspaper journalists from here being as you won't have a newspaper branch as of next week?" Kara asked.

"That was my plan all along. So, how is everything coming?" Cat asked.

"I am pretty much ready to go. Just need to hire some journalists." Kara said.

"Very good Kiera. Now you and I are going to inform all the newspaper crew that they will work for you at "National City Daily News" because there will be no more newspaper at Catco." Cat said.

They went and made the announcement to all of Kara's coworkers and for the most part everyone was fine with the announcement because most people liked Kara and they knew that they would be working under her one day because Cat had been grooming her.

Now that all the business stuff was taking care of, Kara and Mon-El were going to go check out Grace Parker and see if they could find any links for her being Pestilence. They spied on her when she was at the hospital that she worked at and when she went home. From what they had seen so far Grace was not showing anything world killer worthy. They would have to continue to keep an eye on her.

Over the next couple of days of surveilling Grace, they started to pick up on people getting sick that had been around her. Kara was finally sure that Grace was the person that they were looking for. Now they just had to wait for the rest of the team to get back from Argo so that they would be at full strength.

A few hours later Alura, Astra, and Sam returned to earth through the transmat portal. When they got back, they shared what they had learned on Argo. It appeared that it was the same three that had been responsible on the old earth. The group had taped meetings between the 3 at each of the people's home over the last 2 weeks saying what their plans were and what they were hoping to happen once everything happened as they wanted it to. They had everything they need to take the 3 women down now. They just needed to take down the last world killer first.

This meeting had been held at the DEO. Kara looked at the group and said "There is something I need to show you all. I have been working on it for the past 2 weeks."

Everyone nodded and they followed Kara as she flew to her new building. "What is this place Kara?" asked Alura.

"This is my new newspaper company. James, Nia, and I will work here, but what I really need to show you is upstairs." Kara said as they walked upstairs, and they saw what was going to be their new lair. Everyone was really impressed.

"The levels above the ground floor will be used by the team for inventions and anything else that would be done at the DEO. This way we can get away from the government and do things the way we want to." Kara said.

"How are you going to pay for this Kara?" Alura asked.

"I bought the building for cheap. Mrs. Grant and Lena are investing in the paper and our other work in this building as well. So, we will be well funded." Kara said and everyone nodded.

So now all that had to be done was for all the people who worked at the DEO, such as J'onn, Alura, Astra, Alex, and Winn, to resign and start their new jobs as working in the private sector.


	25. Chapter 25

The team had worked over the next week to setup the tower so that it was operational, and they would be able to work out of it. Once they had everything the way that they wanted they started to come up with a plan to defeat the last world killer and going after Selina and her friends on Argo.

"So, who do y'all think we should go after first?" Mon-El asked.

"Well, we now know where the last world killer is so, maybe we should go after her first. Selina is not a threat for now so we can go after her later." Kara said.

"I agree, we all know that soon Pestilence is going to become more active, so we need to stop her before she infects even more people then she already has." J'onn said.

"Ok, but how are we going to stop Selina and her friends? I mean they are really dangerous. They could always just make knew world killers after they get out of jail. They need to be stopped, and there is only one way to make that happen." Astra said.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are, sister?" Alura asked.

"I think it is the only way. Kill them and burn all of their stuff so that no one else can get their hands on it and start making more world killers." Astra said.

"You can't be serious. I know that I did a lot of bad things and sent a lot of people to the Phantom Zone that might not have deserved to go there, but I never wanted to kill anyone." Alura said.

"I think Astra is right though. It is the only way to make sure that no one can every make world killers again. I don't like the idea of killing someone, but I have seen enough to know that sometimes it has to be done." Kara said

"I will even do it. You know I have no problem killing." Astra said.

"We will see about that. I have another friend that I might bring along as well." Kara said.

"Ok, so all of that is settled. Who wants to go after the last world killer?" Kara asked.

They ended up sending Kara, Sam, and Imra to get Pestilence. They showed up at the hospital that Grace Parker worked at and they could see that people were already getting infected by her. They all split up and when Sam got to the third floor, she saw Grace and she called Kara and Imra so that they could all go after her together.

When they all got together at the end of the hall they started to walk toward Grace and when Imra reached her, she shot a concentrated dose of kryptonite into her arm which pretty much incapacitated Grace and the Kara knocked her out.

When they got Grace back to Lena's lab, they locked her up in the containment cell and used the black kryptonite on her, so the Grace was separated from Pestilence. When they had finished separating the two, they sent Kara, Sam, and Imra into the Valley of Juru with Pestilence. When they got there, they started to look around so that they could find Pestilence.

Once the team found Pestilence the knocked her out and took her to the pit of water. Sam and Kara grabbed her arm and they let Imra take her head being that this was personal for her. Once they dunked Pestilence's head into the water she started to wake up and struggle to get free. Imra held her there until there was no more movement. When they let her out of the pit, they realized that she had died just like the rest of the world killers.

When they left the Valley of Juru, they found the Grace had been taking back to the hospital and admitted for passing out. The team was glad that they had finished dealing with the world killers, so they decided to go out and celebrate.

Kara brought the first round for everyone. They were having good conversation and having a good time. Kara decided that she and Alex were going to go play pool. Kara was just trying to get lessons on how to play the game because she was no good at it and Alex was like a pool shark.

James and Winn decided that they were going to do Karaoke. After the two of them had sung their songs. They ended up talking Kara and Alura into going up and singing a song as well. They already knew that Kara had a good voice, but they ended up finding out that Alura had a very nice voice as well.

Once they were done singing Karaoke, they were not ready to call it a night yet, so Kara brought up going to her apartment and having a game night. They all ended up playing charades and when they were done with that, they played Jenga. They were all having so much fun that they played games for about 3 hours. Once they were done with the games everyone that did not live in the apartment called it a night. After Kara, Alura, Astra, and Mon-El were done cleaning up the mess that everyone made they started talking about their plan for going after Selina and her friends.

"I just don't like the idea of killing them." Alura said.

"Ok, we will try the diplomatic way first and give the council all of the tapes that you made while you were spying on them while you were back on Argo mom, but if the council does nothing, I am going to send a friend to take care of everything for us. Does that sound ok." Kara asked.

"I can get onboard with that." Alura said

"Who is this friend that you will send Kara?" Astra asked.

"I will leave that a secret until we actually have to use that option." Kara said and everyone nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day Kara and Alura went through the transmat portal so that they could go to Argo. When they got there Alura called for a meeting with the governing council. They had to wait for an hour so that they had time to get all of the members together. Once they had everyone there Alura played the tape in which they had Selina and her friends talking about going to earth and destroying it using the world killer.

"What is this Alura. You know I would never try to do something like this. I am a law-abiding citizen of this city." Selina said.

"A couple of friends and myself from earth came here a few weeks ago and got these tapes of you and your friends conspiring to destroy earth. You have heard the proof. We must put this to a stop now." Alura said.

"This is slander. I have never tried to do anything like this in my life. We all know that there is technology on earth that can allow you to fabricate tapes like these." Selina said.

"Is this true?" One council member asked.

"Yes, it is, but this is authentic." Kara said.

"We will need to convene in private to see what to do about this information. Alura and Selina you can't be in this meeting because Alura, you are the accuser and Selina you are being accused." A council member said.

"I understand." Alura said and Selina nodded in understanding as well.

Selina turned to Alura as soon as the council left and said "So, you know what we are up to. To bad you will never be able to stop us."

"Oh, I think we will. As a matter of fact, we might already be further along in stopping you then you might think." Kara said.

"What is that supposed to mean. You will never be able to stop our three world killers." Selina said.

"Oh, thanks for letting us know that there are just three of them. Now we know what we are dealing with." Kara said, not letting on that the team had already taken care of the world killer.

"Whether you know how many there are or not, you can never stop them." Selina said.

"Maybe not, only time will tell." Alura said.

At this point the council came back into the room and delivered their verdict. "The council did not come to this decision lightly, but without any photographic evidence, we cannot determine that these tapes were not fabricated. We have no choice but to drop the charges." A council member said.

"We understand. We just wanted you to have this information." Kara said.

"Thank you for bringing it to our attention. If you find any further proof, please bring it to us." A council member said.

"We will. Thank you for your time." Alura said as she and Kara left the room to return to their home where the transmat portal was.

"Ok Kara, I was wrong. I think it is time to get you friend here now before it is too late to stop Selina." Alura said.

"I am going to call as soon as we get home." Kara said.

They stepped through the portal and Kara went and got her phone and made a call. "Hey, can you be here in a few minutes with you suit and weapons." Kara asked.

"Yeah, what do you need." Her friend asked.

"I need you to take care of something permanently. That is not my way, but I don't see another way. How do you feel about going to a city in space?" Kara asked.

"I will be there in five minutes and I think the rest of the team will be jealous. I will see you in five minutes." Her friends said.

Five minutes later a breach opened, and Oliver stepped out and said "Ok let's get this over with. I have plans tonight."

"We shouldn't be there for to long. We have got them cornered. They are probably meeting now because they know we are on to them." Kara said.

"So that means that they will probably be all together. That would make them easy targets. Was this your plan all along?" Oliver asked.

"No, we tried to do it the peaceful way, but the council did not see it our way. There women are to dangerous to be left unchecked. They either need to be in jail or dead, and the jail part didn't work out, so you know what comes next then." Kara said.

"Yeah, let's go take care of this." Oliver said.

Kara opened the portal to Argo and she and Oliver stepped through and Kara turned to Oliver and asked, "You are fine with traveling at superspeed right?"

"Never had a problem with it when Barry was speeding me around." Oliver said.

Kara picked Oliver up and sped him to where Alura had taped Selina and her friends meeting before. When they entered the room, Kara put Oliver down and he fired an arrow at Selina first, hitting her in the heart, killing her on contact. He then turned to the rest of the women in the room and did the same thing. Once he was done, he asked Kara "Are we sure that these are the only people in this group?"

"No, but if we burn all of the information, they should not be able to recreate the world killer." Kara said.

"Ok, let's make this look like an accident. I am going to go around and get all of my arrows and then you are going to burn this place down. That way the information is gone, and no one will ever know how these women were killed." Oliver said and Kara nodded.

Oliver went and pulled all of his arrows from the women and when he was done Kara sat the place on fire. They stayed just long enough to make sure the fire didn't spread to any other structures and then they got back to the portal and headed to earth.

"Thank you for helping me with this. I just wasn't able to do what was necessary to take care of them." Kara said.

"Hey, I don't like killing either, but I am willing to do it for the greater good. I will always be there if you need me to do that kind of thing. You are the best of us. You and Barry. I can't let you two be corrupted. So, if the hard choice ever has to be made, you know you can come to me." Oliver said.

"Thanks. Now go home and get to your wife and make sure you tell her I said hi." Kara said and Oliver nodded as he walked through the breach back to Star City.


	27. Chapter 27

The team finally had some time to rest now that the world killers were taken care of. Kara still had a couple of things for the wedding to be taken care of, so when she walked into the tower that day Alura walked up to her and said, "Now is the time to finish planning your wedding. So, what do you have left to do?"

"I need to pick the color scheme, the flowers, and who are going to be my bridesmaids. We already picked out the cake and the rings." Kara said.

"What about music?" Winn asked from where he was sitting.

"Add that to the list of the things I have to do. I also don't know the date yet, but I know I have to wait at least another three months." Kara said.

"Why is that?" Alura asked.

"It will be after Laurel and Caitlin have their babies. I really want the both of them in the wedding." Kara said.

"I understand. They are two of your best friends. They deserve to be in the wedding. Who else do you want to be in it?" Alura asked.

"I would like to have Alex, Sam, Lois, and Lena as bridesmaids as well." Kara said.

"Is that all?" Alura asked.

"Yeah that's all I can think of." Kara said.

"Then you have that part done then." Alura said.

"So, what is your favorite color?" Winn asked.

"Do you really have to ask? You know it is blue." Kara said.

"The color scheme is taken care of now." Alura said.

"What about flowers? I never knew your favorite type of flowers." Winn said.

"I like roses and lilies. They are probably my favorites." Kara said.

"There are your flowers. This is pretty easy when you have help, don't you think?" Alura said with a smile.

"It sure is. Thanks for the help you guys. You are the best." Kara said.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now I do think you need to discuss the music with your husband." Alura said.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. He probably has some ideas about that anyways." Kara said.

"Oh yeah, you never said who your maid of honor was going to be." Winn said.

"Are you really asking that. You know it is going to be Alex." Kara said with a smile on her face.

"Well, I guess you are about done setting everything up. You just need a place to have it now." Alura said.

"I was thinking of asking Kal if we could have it in the fortress. It would be like having the wedding on Krypton." Kara said.

"I like that idea. You know I have been here for years now and I still have never been there." Alura said.

"It is beautiful. It was my way of remembering home before I knew Argo survived." Kara said.

"I am glad that you had it to remind you of home. I know you missed it after you were sent here." Alura said and Kara nodded.

"Well I need to get back to work. I will check back up here later to see if anything needs my help." Kara said and Alura nodded.

Kara went down to the bottom floor of the building where the newspaper company that she was running was located. She had a meeting with all the different sections of the newspaper today. When she was done with the meeting she went and sat down at her desk to see if she had any emails that needed to be answered. She was actually having fun running a company instead of being one of the reporters that had to go find the story. It gave her time to rest. Of course, she had other things that she didn't have to worry about before like making sure that she had the money to pay everyone. She also had to make sure that if she had any people not pulling their weight, that she had to get rid of them. There were no room for slackers in her company.

Once she had checked her emails, she went out to her receptionist and asked, "Do you have any messages for me?"

"Oh, yes Ms. Danvers. You have three messages." The receptionist whose name was Jacky said.

"Jacky, I know you worked for Mrs. Grant for a while, but you don't have to be afraid of me, and please call me Kara. I don't like being so formal." Kara said.

"Ok, Kara. Is there anything that I can get for you?" Jacky asked.

"If you wouldn't mind getting me a coffee. Thank you. I will be returning these messages while you are gone." Kara said.

"I will be right back with that." Jacky said.

"Thanks and take your time." Kara said and Jacky nodded as she left to go get the coffee.

Once Kara was done with returning the messages, she decided that she would call her fiancé and see how he was doing.

"Hey, how has your day been?" Kara asked.

"It's been fine. Nothing special. You know just the normal stuff at a bar. Listening to people's problems and trying to give them good advice. How about your day." Mon-El asked.

"Finally getting used to being in charge. It is taking me a while, but I am still learning. I am not used to being looked at like Cat. I think she scared them and now they are scared of me. I will have to fix that somehow." Kara said.

"You will find a way to let them know that you are not Cat and that you run your company not by making people fear you but by being more inclusive with everyone." Mon-El said.

"I really needed to hear you say that. I am getting a bit overwhelmed." Kara said.

"Glad to help. Now have a good rest of you day and I will see you tonight. Love you." Mon-El said.

"I love you too. Bye." Kara said and she hung up and went back to her work for the rest of the day until it was time to leave and go home.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day, Kara was sitting at her desk in her office when her phone went off showing that she had received a text from Oliver. It said "The twins have been born. Just thought I would let all Team Flash and Team Supergirl know."

Kara smiled because she was happy that everything had gone well and that the babies were born. She sent a text back saying "It is good to hear that the twins are here. Hope everything went well, and that Laurel is recovering quickly."

A few minutes later Oliver texted back "Everything went fine, and both of the babies and Laurel are doing well. Thanks for asking."

Kara then got back to work. She walked out to see what everyone was working on today. They had record sales for a start up newspaper for the first couple of day of business. This means that everything was going well, and the paper was being well received. This was Kara's dream, to run a newspaper in National City, and if she had anything to do with it the National City Daily News was going to be the best newspaper in the city.

She knew that she was going to run things differently then Cat had run things at Catco. She didn't want to have all of her employees scared of her; however, she was not going to let these people run over her either. She had to show that she was in charge but do it in a way that would not cause people to hate her.

Kara went to check on things with Nia to see what she was working on. Nia happened to be working on a story that was about Lex Luthor. She had most of her material together regarding her story, she just needed a one on one interview with the man himself.

"Nia, you need to make sure that you are careful with this story. If you do too much, you will be a target for Lex. He is dangerous, So if you are going to do this story, you either need to bury him so deep with the information that you have on him, or you need to leave all the big things out so that you don't become a target for him." Kara said.

"I am going to do what you did to him when you won the Pulitzer prize for exposing Lex's plans with the President and the Agents of Liberty. Maybe this time we will be able to keep him in jail where he belongs." Nia said.

"That would be great. Let me know if you need me for anything." Kara said.

"Will do." Nia said.

Kara then walked over to James' office to see what kind of story he was working on for the day. "Hey, what are you working on today?" Kara asked.

"I was working on the pictures that I took of Supergirl's latest save." James said.

"I don't think there was anything that special about it. It was just a simple bank robbery." Kara said.

"You don't give yourself enough credit care. You are a hero and people want to know what you have been up to." James said.

"Yeah, I just don't want all of this credit. I don't do this for the credit. I do it for the fact that I love this city and the people in it, and I will do whatever it takes to protect them." Kara said.

"And that is what makes you a hero Kara. You don't want anything in return. You just want to be there to help people when they need it." James said.

"You have anything else going on today?" Kara asked.

"No, not that I know of. What do you have planned?" James asked.

"Nia is working on a story that is a potential first page story and I need you to get some pictures of Lex Luthor, to go with the article." Kara said.

"I will be right on it. I will get you a picture as soon as I get the right picture of you for tomorrow's edition." James said and Kara nodded and left the room.

Kara was going to go see what was going on with Team Supergirl. Before she left, she said "Does anyone have any questions before I go on my lunch break?"

No one answered her question, so she figured that there were no question and left to go up to the tower, where the team was waiting for her. When she got there, she told the team about the good news with Oliver and Laurel having the twins.

"I got a text from Oliver that the twins have been born and that the babies and Laurel are all doing fine." Kara said.

"That's great. When do you think you will go and visit? I would like to go with you. I could you some time away from this place." Alex said.

"I don't want to bother them right now. Maybe in a couple of days they would have rested enough to see visitors." Kara said and Alex nodded.

"That is probably a good idea. Let Laurel rest for a while and let the babies get acclimated to being born." Alex said.

"I will let you know when I am going, and I will come and pick you up." Kara said.

"Ok, sounds good to me." Alex said.

Kara then goes and talks to her mother and see what she was working on today. "What are you working on today mom." Kara asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just trying to help Lena make more black kryptonite, so that Argo will have an unlimited amount to keep the people there safe." Alura said.

"That is good to know. I am glad that they will be safe from now on." Kara said.

"You and me both." Alura said.

"Well, I will talk to all of your later. I needed to get back down to work or people will think that I am slacking off." Kara said as she went back to work.

The rest of the workday went be pretty fast and Kara got another text as she was in the elevator going up to the tower. When she read the message, she couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey everyone. I have an announcement to make. It looks like Caitlin has just gone into Labor." Kara said.

"Well it looks like all the kids might be born on the same day or a day apart for the most." Alura said.

"Yeah it sure does look that way. I will just have to make a couple of stops when I go for my visits to these babies. Now everyone, let's head home and get some rest." Kara said.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day Kara was going to be visiting the new additions to Team Arrow and Team Flash. She thought that she would go see Oliver and Laurel first since they had probably had more rest than Barry and Caitlin had. Kara opened the breach and came out in an alley across from the hospital. She walked in and asked for Laurel room number and was told where to go. When she walked into the room, she saw both of the parents holding a baby in their arms.

"So, how are my new niece and nephew doing?" Kara asked.

"Hey Kara, it is good to see you. Would you like to hold one of the babies?" Laurel asked.

"Sure. So, what are their names?" Kara asked.

"Olivia Elizabeth and Conner Lance Queen." Oliver said.

"Those are good names. Hi Olivia. I am your aunt Kara. Wow she looks like a mix between both of you. She is beautiful." Kara said.

"Yeah, figured at least on of our kids should look like both of us. Because Mia looks like a mini version of Laurel and Conner looks just like me." Oliver said.

"Let me see Conner. Yep you are right he does look like you." Kara said.

"So, how is Mia taking having siblings now?" Kara asked.

"She has done well so far. She has held both of them and she seems to be very protective of them. She was sad that she had to leave to go to school today." Oliver said.

"I could always see her being protective of people. It is what will make have a great hero when she is old enough to become one." Kara said.

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't grow up to fast. She can already kick most of the team's asses when sparring. I guess that means the city will be in good hands once we decide to retire." Oliver said.

"It definitely will be, and it looks like Central City will be as well, with Allegra and Dawn. I am actually going to visit them after I leave here." Kara said.

"Yeah we will visit them in a couple of days, once the babies and I are released from the hospital." Laurel said.

"So, anything interesting going on in National City right now?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I now run my own newspaper company and I am getting everything together for the wedding. Oh, by the way Laurel, I wanted to ask if you would be a bride's maid?" Kara asked.

"I would be honored. You wouldn't have happened to have the wedding after the babies were born just so I could be a bride's maid, did you?" Laurel asked.

"Actually, that is exactly what I did. I wanted both you and Caitlin in the wedding, so everything worked out perfectly." Kara said.

"You didn't have to do that Kara. I would be honored to be your bride's maid though." Laurel said.

"Thanks. So, I think I will leave you two to rest now. I need to go visit Barry, Caitlin and Dawn. I will see you guys later." Kara said as she opened a breach and walked through and came out in STAR Labs.

"How guys, how is the new addition to the team?" Kara asked.

"She is doing great. I just put her down for a nap." Caitlin said.

"That's fine. Maybe she will wake up before I leave." Kara said.

"So, her name is Dawn, right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, Dawn Jessica Allen. So, how are things in National City?" Caitlin asked.

"Not much crime right now. Basically, I have been busy getting my newspaper up and running while also planning the wedding."

"Hi Kara." Barry said as he walked into the room and gave Kara a hug.

"Hey Barry. The wedding plans are going fine. I think I got most everything taken care of. Oh, by the way, I was going to ask if you would be a bride's maid?" Kara asked.

"I would be happy to be a bride's maid. Just let me know the details." Caitlin said.

"Will do." Kara said.

Just then Dawn started to cry, and Kara said "Let me take care of this. The two of you can get some rest." Kara said.

She walked over to the baby and picked her up. Kara sang to her while she was swaying around. After a few minutes Dawn calmed down and Kara got her first good look at the baby. She realized that Dawn was a mixture between both of her parents. She definitely had Barry's eyes though.

When she was done calming Dawn down Kara walked into the room with Barry and Caitlin and said "She has your eyes Barry. She is beautiful." Kara said.

"Thanks. So, did I miss anything while I was gone?" Barry asked.

"Just that Kara has been working at her own newspaper company and that she is working on wedding details." Caitlin said.

Kara looked at her watch and said "I should let you guys get some rest. I will see you guys later."

Kara opened a breach to National City and stepped through, coming out in the tower. She then called Mon-El so that they could put the finishing touches on their wedding.


	30. Chapter 30

Today Kara was going to get to meet the President again. She was excited about that and she talked it over with the rest of the team and they decided that it might be best to restore the President's memories. It would help out so that she could keep herself hidden from the cameras so that she would not get exposed again.

Kara was flying tower the cabin that the President was having her conference at, and when she got there, she saw that the DEO already had a bunch of guards there. It would be harder to protect the President this time because now Kara had no pull, because all of the team now worked at the tower and not with the DEO anymore.

"So, how is everything going here?" Supergirl asked.

"What are you doing here Supergirl? You no longer work at the DEO." An agent said.

"I just need a moment with the President." Supergirl said.

"What makes you think that we will let you in there? Like I said before, you no longer work for the DEO so we will not let you in." The agent said.

"It's funny that you think you have a choice. I can get in whether you want me to or not." Supergirl said and with that she started to walk past the agent.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you are going?" the agent asked.

"I am going to talk to the President like I said." Supergirl said.

The agent tries to stop her but when they get in her way, all Kara does use her super speed to get inside before anyone can stop her. Once she is inside, she sees the President sitting at her desk and Kara walks up to her and said "Madam President, you are in danger and I need to get you out of here right now. You will understand what I mean soon."

Kara walked up to the President and touches her arm with the memory ring and all of the President's memories come back.

"Not that it is not good to see you again Supergirl but was that necessary?" The President asked.

"Sorry about that. I just thought that it would be better if you knew what was going on. Now I need to take you to a secure place. We need to stop what happened last time." Supergirl said.

"I agree. Just give me a few minutes to get my things." The President said.

A few minutes later she walked out with her bag packed and Kara flew the President back to the tower. Once they got there the President was greeted by all of the team members that she already knew, and she was introduced to Kara's mom and aunt.

"It is good to see you all again. I hope that this time I will be about to stay President." The President said.

"That is our hope as well. Oh, by the way, I think you should get a new Vice President. He is really not on board with any of your views." Supergirl said.

"Well you did well at exposing him last time. Maybe you could write another article about him this time." The President said.

"What article are you talking about? I didn't write any articles." Supergirl said.

"Supergirl, I am a person living in disguise. Do you really think that I would not notice someone who is doing the same thing I am. It is pretty obvious when you do the same yourself. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." The President said.

"Well that was not what I was expecting, but anyways, I will see what I can do." Kara said.

"Thank you, Ms. Danvers. Now, what are we going to do about these people who are trying to expose me?" The president asked.

"I know who they are. We just need to keep you inside and out of view until we find them." Kara said.

"I can do that. So, how are you going to find these people?" The President asked.

"Winn is already looking into it. Do you have anything yet Winn?" Kara asked.

"I just found Otis and Mercy Graves outside of the cabin that you were staying at. They obviously don't know that you are not there." Winn said to the President.

"Ok, J'onn and I will go and take care of them. It might help slow down what Lex has planned this time around." Kara said as she and J'onn left to go and take care of the Graves's.

When Kara and J'onn got to the cabin they see Otis and Mercy sneaking around the cabin trying to find the President inside. They watched the siblings to see what they would do. Once Kara saw that Otis and Mercy were confused because they could not find the President, she flew down to them and said "Sorry, but I got the President out of her 30 minutes ago. Whatever you were planning is not going to work." Supergirl said.

"How did you know to get the President out? We thought this out so well. How were you able to stop us?" Mercy asked.

"Just a hunch. Ok, so now we are going to turn you over to those DEO agents over there and then we will get back to National City.

Kara and J'onn walked Otis and Mercy over to the agents and said "These two were sneaking around the cabin trying to stalk the President. They had these guns. They were probably trying to kill her." Supergirl said and the agents took Otis and Mercy into custody.

J'onn and Kara then flew back to the tower to tell the team that everything was safe. Once they had made sure that everything was clear, Kara flew the President back to the cabin. Once they were there the President looked at Kara and said "Thank you Ms. Danvers. I am glad that I get to continue to be President this time around."

"I was just doing my job Madam President. If you ever need me just give me a call." Kara said as she flew back to the tower.


	31. Chapter 31

Today was the day that Kara had been waiting for. It was her wedding day. She was so happy to finally get to marry the man of her dreams. She woke up alone, because of the whole "it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" thing. She walked into the sitting room and saw her mother, aunt, and Alex sitting there talking about what needed to be done before they all got ready for the wedding. Alex looked up to see Kara standing there and asked "So, are you nervous?"

"Not as nervous as I should be. I never thought I could be this happy. I thought that I was meant to be alone because I was a hero, but now I know that that is not true." Kara said.

"Good, because everyone deserves to be happy. Even heroes. I mean look at Oliver and Laurel and Barry and Caitlin. They are heroes and they are happy." Alura said.

"You're right. It just that on the old earth, once Mon-El was gone I just lost all hope on being able to fine love again. I guess that is the good thing about this new earth. I got a do over with the man that I have always loved." Kara said.

"You got other things as well. I am still here and helping you this time around and your mother is here with us as well, and not staying on Argo." Astra said.

"You have a good point there. I guess I am going to have to thank Oliver today for making all of this possible." Kara said.

"Ok, so what time do we have to leave to get to the fortress by five?" Alex asked.

"We need to get there by 4:30 so we need to leave a four." Kara said.

"Ok, so let start getting ready, so that all we have to do when we get there is to change into our dresses." Alex said and all of the women nodded as they went to start getting ready.

It was now four in the afternoon and all of the men had already been transported to the fortress by Cisco. Cisco then came and opened a breach for the women so that they would be put in a closed off room in the fortress. Sam, Lois, Lena, Laurel, and Caitlin were already there getting changed into their blue dresses. Once they were done Kara looked at Laurel and Caitlin and said, "I can't believe how you two have gotten back into shape so quickly."

"Well I have been working out a lot, but I do have to say that it doesn't hurt that Ollie has power that allow him to help me with that as well." Laurel said.

"Yeah, and for me it doesn't hurt that I have a meat gene that allows me heal really fast, so I was able to start working out really early." Caitlin said.

"Well, I am glad that the two of you were able to make it." Kara said.

"Wouldn't have missed it for anything." Laurel said and Caitlin nodded in agreement.

All of the women finally got done with changing into their dresses and the photographer took a few pictures of all of them. Now it was time for the ceremony to start. The first two to walk down the isle were Oliver and Laurel. They were followed by Barry and Caitlin. The next two were James and Lena and they were followed by Sam and Winn. Then there were Clark and Lois who were followed by the best man who was J'onn and the maid of honor who was Alex. Mon-El was already standing up front with Diggle, who would be officiating the ceremony. Now it was time for Kara to walk down the aisle. She was walked down the aisle by her mother and aunt.

Diggle started off the ceremony by saying "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Kara Zor-El and Mon-El in holy matrimony. If someone is against this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." After pausing for a moment Diggle continued. "You have both prepared your own vows. So, Kara, ladies first." Diggle said.

"Mon-El I know we didn't get along well at first but after I got to know you, I saw that you would one day turn into the great man that you are today. You are a hero and I know what my life would be like without you in it and I hope that I never have to go through that again. You are the love of my life and my life is better because you are in it. I promise to love you until my dying breath." Kara said.

"Mon-El you may say your vows now." Diggle said.

"Kara, when I thought that I had lost you when you had to send me away because of the lead in the atmosphere. I thought that I would never see you again. We all know what happened after that. Well anyways, once this new earth was created, I was so happy that I was going to get to have a do over with you. You are the love of my life and I will never love anyone the way that I love you. You are always there to keep me in line when I do something that I am not supposed to do, and I know you will be there for me until death. I love you more than anything in this world and I will keep trying to show you that for the rest of my life." Mon-El said.

"Do we have the rings?" Diggle said.

J'onn and Alex stepped forward and handed the rings to Diggle and the Diggle said, "Kara do you take Mon-El to be your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, to death do you part?"

"I do." Kara said

"Place the ring on Mon-El's finger." Diggle said.

"Do you Mon-El, take Kara to be your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, to death do you part?" Diggle said.

"I do." Mon-El said.

"Place the ring on Kara's finger." Diggle said.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Diggle said.

Kara was so happy. She couldn't believe that she could finally say that she was Mon-El's wife. Now it was time to get to the reception and have a good time with all of her friends and family.

A/N: I know I am not to good at the wedding thing. If I left something out or just did a bad job in general, I apologize. Anyways, finally Kara and Mon-El are married. Hope you enjoyed it.


	32. Chapter 32

Everything had been quiet while Kara and Mon-El were on their honeymoon. They knew that once they got back home that they would have to keep an eye on Lex because they knew that he was more than likely sneaking out of prison just like he did on the old earth. They knew that some of his plan had been messed up though. Lex no longer had a double of Kara that he could corrupt, because she had never touched the black kryptonite. Kara had also stopped the Graves siblings from outing the President as an alien, which kept her in office and didn't not let the corrupt Vice President take over. The only play that Lex had left were the Agents of Liberty.

There was no way for Kara to be able to stop the group from being formed because not matter what, there were always going to be people out there who didn't like aliens.

"I wish we could have stayed on our honeymoon for another week. I am not looking forward to getting back to both of my jobs." Kara said.

"I know what you mean, but the sooner we figure out what Lex is going to do the better." Mon-El said.

"That's true. I mean, we know that he is going to find a way to start the Agents of Liberty just like he did last time. We just need to be ready." Kara said.

"I also need to plant a device in Lex's cell so that I know when he is gone, and I can sneak in and get all of the information that I need to expose him and anyone that he works with." Kara said.

"That sounds like a good idea. You sure did blow up all of his plans last time when you wrote your article about him." Mon-El said.

"Yeah, I just hate the fact that I have to do it all over again. This crisis thing sure did throw a wrench in things. He was dead before Novu decided to bring him back to life." Kara said.

"Everything is going to be alright, and hopefully the crisis will not happen again. That way you won't have to worry about Lex for a third time." Mon-El said.

"Yeah, I hope that things work out that way. Lex is so hard to beat because of how smart he is. I hate to admit that, but it is true." Kara said and Mon-El nodded.

The two newlyweds had bought their own apartment before they left for their honeymoon so that they would not be living with Alura and Astra anymore. They needed their privacy and her mother and aunt understood that.

When they walked into the door they were surprised when all of their friends and family jumped out to surprise them. The people that were there to welcome them home were Alura, Astra, J'onn, Nia, Alex, Lena, James, Winn, Clark, Lois, Sam, Ruby, Eliza, Brainy, and Imra.

"Oh my God, I was not expecting to see all of you here today. I have missed you all so much." Kara said.

"We have missed you too honey. So how was your honeymoon?" Alura asked.

"It was fun. We did a lot of sight-seeing." Kara said.

"And I am sure you did a lot of something else as well." Winn said and that made Kara blush.

"Winn! Come on, my mom and aunt are here." Kara said.

"Honey, you know it is only natural to do that with your husband. I don't want to know details though. That would be weird." Alura said.

"Yes, it would. So, did anything note worthy happen while we were gone?" Kara asked.

"Nope. Everything was quiet. I am glad you left me in charge at the paper though, because Snapper thought that he was going to be running things and I put him in his place." James said.

"Yeah, he still thinks that he should be in charge instead of me. He doesn't understand that Cat has been grooming me for years to run a business and now she is helping me get this newspaper off the ground." Kara said.

"Well, you have only been running the paper for about a month and you are already rivaling the Daily Planet." Clark said.

"Oh, don't give me a big head Kal. We are nowhere near the Planet yet." Kara said.

"Speaking of that Kara. I was wondering if you would be interested in opening up a branch of the newspaper in Metropolis. I could run it for you." Lois said.

"I thought you would want to keep working under Perry White. I know how much you love working for him." Kara said.

"I do love working for him. But this is an opportunity to spread my wings and show that I can be more than just a journalist. I can become one of the best editors in the world as well as one of the best journalists." Lois said.

"Or either you can move here, and you can be co-owner with me." Kara said.

"I would love that, but you know that Metropolis needs Clark there, and because of that, I can't leave." Lois said.

"I understand. Give me a few months to see what is going on here and then I will check the budget to see if I can swing a new branch in Metropolis." Kara said.

"I look forward to working with you Kara and I will try not to disappoint you." Lois said and Kara nodded.

"So, I guess I might have a new job in a couple of months?" Clark said.

"If you want to stick with your wife, I guess you will. Haha and I will be your boss." Kara said.

"Oh, I didn't even think of that. I guess you finally get to take care of me and boss me around like you were sent here to do." Clark said.

"Don't bring that up. I know I didn't have a choice in the matter, but I still feel bad for not being here for you like I was supposed to be." Kara said.

"It was not your fault. Everything turned out of. And plus, now I am older than you, so that is a plus for you." Clark said.

"Haha, you make a good point. Well let's go back and join the party and see what is going on." Kara said and they joined the party and had a good time for the rest of the night.


	33. Chapter 33

A couple of weeks later, Kara saw that Lois and Clark were right. Her paper was rivaling the Daily Planet. She then thought that it might be good to change the name of the paper because she was soon going to expand and take the paper national. So, instead of being the National City Daily News, she was going to drop the word city, so now the company would be known as the National Daily News.

She was already getting Lois and Clark to check into locations in Metropolis so that she could expand there. She also talked to Iris about looking for a place in Central City so that she could expand there. It would be nice to open branches in Star City and Gotham as well, but she didn't know anyone in the newspaper business there. So that would be a while before she expanded there. She would have to go and interview people in those cities.

Lois called later that day and said "I think I found the perfect place for the paper in Metropolis. Do you want to come out and look at it or are you just going to trust me on it?"

"I trust you Lois. Plus, if Kal looked at it and he approved, I am sure I will too." Kara said.

"So, do you think we can open in a month? It will take that long to close on the building." Lois said.

"Yeah, I have made enough money now that I should be able to pull that off. Are we renting or buying?" Kara asked.

"They will let you rent to buy, but I feel better just buying it outright." Lois said.

"I agree with you there. Let me know how much we are talking, then I send you the money." Kara said.

"Will do. Talk to you later Kara. I need to get back to work." Lois said.

"Bye." Kara said and she hung up her phone and got back to work.

James walked into Kara's office and asked "So, what did Lois want?"

"She said that she and Kal found a building for the newspaper to use in Metropolis. So, we will be expanding there by next month sometime." Kara said.

"Wow. That's great. You really are taking this whole running a business thing by storm." James said.

"I am trying. I just want to put good content out there that everyone wants to read." Kara said.

"I think you are doing well. Hey, by the way, Lucy and I are going to the new place on 1st street this Friday and we were hoping that you and Mon-El could come." James said.

"Sounds great. Let me ask Mon-El and see what his schedule is." Kara said.

She pulled out her phone and called Mon-El and asked, "Are you free Friday night?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Mon-El asked.

"James asked if we wanted to go with him and Lucy to the new place on 1st street." Kara said.

"Yeah, I am free. It should be fun." Mon-El said.

"Ok. I love you. Bye." Kara said as she hung up.

"He said he was free. So, yeah, we can join you on Friday. What time?" Kara asked.

"Be there at seven. Well I got to go and develop some pictures. I will talk to you later." James said.

"Yeah, I will see you later." Kara said.

Kara got back to work. She had started working on her article that would expose the Vice-President as being corrupt. She had found where he was getting paid by someone through a bank account in the Cayman Islands. Most likely it was Lex, or someone who worked for him anyways. She also found out that he had an email telling him that someone was going to expose the President as an alien, back before she had helped the President from being exposed.

She was very close to being done with the article when she got another phone call. This time it was Iris. Kara assumed that she had found a place to start up her branch of the paper as well.

"Hey Iris. It is good to hear from you." Kara said.

"You too. How interested are you in starting a branch of your paper in Central City?" Iris asked.

"I am very interested. I just got off the phone with Lois not too long ago and she found a building so we could expand into Metropolis." Kara said.

"Well, I have good news then. I found a place in Central City as well. It is a nice building and It has room so that if we keep on expanding, it will allow us room to grow." Iris said.

"Send me the information and I will look it over. How long until you can open your branch if this works out?" Kara asked.

"I would say a month, two at the most." Iris said.

"Sounds good. I will let you know what I decide soon. Talk to you later Iris." Kara said.

"Bye." Iris said and Kara hung up her phone.

"Well that was a productive day. I think I am going to finish up this article on the Vice- President, then I am going to go home and rest." Kara said talking to herself as she finished the article and published it so it would be in the next day's paper and then she left to go home.


	34. Chapter 34

A few weeks later Kara had written her story about the Vice-President being corrupt. She had single-handedly given the President everything that she needed to have to Vice-President thrown out of office and into jail. She had also decided that she was going to start up newspaper outlets in Metropolis and Central City. Today she was going to go and visit with both Lois and Iris to see what she could do when it came to helping the two women get their parts of the business up and running.

So, today she would be spending the day in Metropolis with her cousin and his wife. When Kara got to Lois and Clark's apartment, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Lois opened the door and said, "It's nice to see you care, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you get your business up and running so I was hoping that I could spend the rest of the day with you and Kal." Kara said.

"That sounds great. Come on in. We can go see the building later." Lois said.

As the two women enter the sitting room Clark comes in and says, "Hey Kara, it is good to see you." Clark said.

"Its good to see you too, Kal. Now how about you tell me when Jonathan is going to be born. I want to be an aunt again." Kara said.

"You know I can't do that and run a business at the same time Kara. That will have to wait." Lois said.

"What about you? You are married and I don't hear you talking about having any children right now." Clark said.

"Good point. I don't have time right now with being the lead hero and also running a newspaper company." Kara said and everyone nodded in agreement.

A few hours later the three of them went out to see the building that Lois was looking at for the newspaper. Kara really liked it.

"You can do what we did and use the upper couple of levels for Kal's lair. That way he won't have to go to the fortress every time he needs something. It has been really helpfully for my team." Kara said.

"I was thinking the same thing. That is why I was looking at this building. It over looks the whole city." Lois said.

"Yeah, I like it for that reason too. I think this would be the perfect place for a newspaper company." Clark said.

"Ok, I will talk to the real estate agent today and get everything in motion so that I can buy the building." Kara said.

"Thank you, Kara. I know you are taking a huge leap of faith with letting me run this newspaper. I will do my best not to let you down." Lois said.

"I have no doubt that you will do fine. Now, how about you call the agent so we can get this all done, so that we can just hang out for tonight." Kara said and Lois nodded as she took out her phone and called the real estate agent.

Once the agent arrived, they talked about the price of the building and then Kara signed the papers so that everything was in the works for her to own the building. Once that was done Kara gave the agent the amount in cash for the price of the building.

"Ok, how about we go home and hang out? I know you have to be in Central City in the morning." Lois said and they all nodded and head to Lois and Clark's to hang out for the night.

The next morning, Kara was flying to Central City to meet with Iris about the building that she had been looking at. When she arrived at the address that Iris had given her, Kara knew that she had to have this building for her branch in Central City. It was perfect, and it would allow for expansion if it was needed in the future.

Iris got there probably ten minutes later and said "So, what do you think? I think it is perfect."

"You're right, it is perfect. Call up the real estate agent and tell her that we will take the building." Kara said.

Iris called the agent and told her "We will take the building. We are actually here now."

Iris hung up the phone and said "She is on the way. She just needs to get the paperwork together."

"Sounds good. I am off until tomorrow, so I am in no hurry." Kara said.

Ten minutes later the agent shows up and they talk about the price and Kara signs the papers and gives the woman the money so that they could get the ball rolling on everything as soon as possible.

"Oh, I am so happy that you let me run my own branch of the newspaper in Central City. You will not regret this. I promise." Iris said.

"I believe you. Now, let go get something to eat so that we can celebrate." Kara said and Iris nodded as the went to the nice restaurant around the corner and ate.

After they were done eating, Kara decided that it was time for her to get back to National city. She needed to get back to her own branch of the business.

"Let me know if you need any help and I will get here as soon as I can to help you." Kara said.

"I will let you know. I need to start interviewing people that are interested in working here. The best place would probably be some of the college job fairs." Iris said.

"Yeah that is what I was thinking before I knew that I was going to get everyone that worked for Catco, since Cat was getting out of the newspaper business." Kara said.

"Well, I will see you later Iris. I need to get home and see how bad everything is going to be since I have been gone for a couple of days." Kara said and Iris nodded as Kara took off into the sky to head home.


	35. Chapter 35

Over the next couple of days Kara was busy getting everything ready for the opening of the newspaper companies in Central City and Metropolis. It had turned out that Lois had decided she wanted a partner as the head of her branch.

"So, how does it feel to be working for your cousin?" Kara asked Clark over the phone.

"It's a dream come true." Clark said sarcastically and Kara laughed.

"No, seriously though, I am proud of everything that you have accomplished, and it would be my honor to have you as a boss." Clark said.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Kara said.

"Yeah, I am just glad that Lois made us co-managers. I don't know if I could have worked under both of you." Clark said and then he laughed.

"I can understand that. I could use some advice though. What do you think we should do about these Agents of Liberty that are popping up everywhere?" Kara asked.

"I'm not really sure. They are starting to cause a lot of trouble. At least you got the Vice President out of office, that way they can't take over the Government like last time." Clark said.

"Yeah, and right now Lex is still in prison, but that didn't slow him down last time. Maybe if I can sneak into his cell when he is gone, I can take him down for good. He had a secret room behind his cell last time with all sorts of incriminating evidence last time." Kara said.

"That sound like a plan. Let me know if you need any help." Clark said.

"I will. Talk to you later." Kara said.

"Later." Clark said as he hung up.

"So, how is Kal?" Alura asked as she walked up to her daughter as she entered the tower.

"He is doing good. He was just telling me about how the new newspaper branch is doing." Kara said.

"About that. I am so proud of you for your own newspaper and also expanding to other cities. If you keep it up, you could possible have a branch in most of the major cities in this country." Alura said.

"Thanks mom. It always helps to have you support." Kara said.

"Everyone of us will support you. We will always have your back. So anyways, some of the people of Argo want to come and see what Earth is all about. Do you think it would be a problem if I brought some of them through the portal?" Alura asked.

"I don't think that would be a problem at all. It would be good to see some of the people that I have not seen in a long time." Kara said.

"Yes, it will be nice to see some of my old friends as well. I will bring some of them here in a few days." Alura said.

"That would be great." Kara said as she went up to Winn who was at his computer keeping an eye on everything going on in the city.

"So, is there any trouble for me to take care of out there today?" Kara asked.

"Nope, looks like it is going to be a slow day." Winn said and just then the alarms started to go off.

"You had to say something didn't you?" Kara asked because she thought she was going to get a day off from superhero duties.

"What's going on and where do I need to go?" Kara asked.

"You need to go to the part and from what I can see, it looks like a dragon is there." Winn said.

"A dragon. Really. They are not real." Kara said.

"Well look at what I just pulled up on the cameras around the park." Winn said.

"Wow. It is a dragon." Kara said as she changed into her suit and flew toward the park.

It took a while, but Kara was finally about to get control of the dragon. Kara saw that it was wear a image inducer, so she activated it and the dragon turned into and Iguana. She found the owners of the dragon and returned it to them and then she flew back to the tower.

"I can't believe I just fought a dragon and won. That would have been so cool if it hadn't have hurt a few people." Kara said.

When Kara arrived at the tower, she saw that the whole team was there. She was going to tell them her plan to take down Lex and possibly slow down the growth of the Agents of Liberty.

"So, I have a plan for stopping Lex this time around. Now that I know he has his own secret room located behind his cell, I am going to break in when he is gone and gather all the evidence I can to make sure that he doesn't see that light of day again and he will hopefully be in solitary the whole time." Kara said.

"Sounds like a good plan. What about the Agents of Liberty?" Alex asked.

"Hopefully I will be able to find information in Lex's notes about Ben Lockwood, that way we can get him locked up as well. Once we take Lockwood down the organization will probably just fall apart because he is their true leader. Even though he is being manipulated by Lex." Kara said.

"Sounds good. When do we put the plan into motion?" Alura asked.

"We need to wait for Lex to leave so I can get into his secret room without him noticing." Kara said.

"Where would he be going when he leaves? It's not like he has a clone of you like he did last time that he had to keep going to check on." Alex asked.

"As far as we know anyways. Who knows what is out there in this new world Oliver created?" Kara said.

"So, now that we have a plan, I guess we just have to sit and wait for Lex to make his move. Kara said.

A/N: Kara had J'onn erase Lex's memories of the old Earth so that he would not remember who she or any of the other heroes were that helped with crisis. That would be too dangerous, and Lex might have also outed some of them.


	36. Chapter 36

Barry and Caitlin woke up to see that they were in bed and it was seven in the morning meaning that it was time to go to work. They were happy to know that they didn't need to use their powers anymore to look out for the city. Oliver had made it so that there was no crime when he reset the world after crisis.

Kara woke up with Mon-El and looked down to see she was pregnant with their first child. She was also the best reporter at Catco right now. It really helped her that there was no more crime so there was no need for Supergirl, therefore she could spend her time focusing on being a great reporter and taking care of her baby.

Oliver and Laurel woke up to Mia and the twins coming into there room to wake them up for breakfast. They were still living in their penthouse and Oliver was in his second term as Mayor and Laurel was still the city's district attorney. There was also no crime in Star City so they could spend most of their time with their kids when they were not working.

Sara woke up the next morning in the bed with Ava who she had finally married a couple of months back. They were living in Star City and they were talking about adopting a kid. Sara and Ava both had jobs at the FBI. They were good at their jobs because that is all they really had to focus on other than their nieces and nephew.

It was time for the group to get together and celebrate the fact that they had defeated the Anti-Monitor and created this new nearly crime free world. They did this every year so they could remember what they had done in the past to save the world.

They all breached to Central City to use the hanger that they used to gather the Justice League when they fought against the Dominators. When Kara breached there, she had a vision of herself being beamed up to the dominator ship. She went around to the other to see if they had any visions as well.

Kara walked up to Barry and Caitlin and asked "Have you guys been having any weird dreams lately? I feel like this is all wrong."

"No, I haven't had any dreams like that. Maybe you are just missing the action." Caitlin said.

"Yeah maybe you are right." Kara said.

She then saw Sara and Ava and thought that she would ask them as well. "Now, that I think about it, as soon as I got here something felt a little bit off. Like maybe we didn't defeat the Dominators or something like that." Sara said.

"What are you talking about. You beat them like six years ago." Ava said.

"I know but for some reason it is like we were just fighting them again." Sara said.

"I know, I had the same feeling. It's like we are stuck in a dream world or something." Sara said

Sara thought about her last statement and said "Shit we are caught in a dream world. They did this to me again."

"Oh, so this is what it was like to be in that dream world. I do have to say, I am enjoying this world. It is everything I have ever wanted." Kara said.

"I know, it makes you want to stay but we can't do that." Sara said and Kara nodded.

"Let's go talk to Oliver and Laurel and see if they can remember." Kara said and Sara nodded.

"Hey guys, how are y'all doing tonight?" Sara asked Oliver and Laurel.

"I just can't believe we got stuck in this dream world again. It's not like this shit works on me with my specter powers. I could tell as soon as we got here." Oliver said.

"Yeah, once Ollie told me what happened the last time the Dominators attacked, I started to get flashbacks from our fight with them." Laurel said.

"Ok, so the four of us know what is going on. Now all we have to do is snap Barry and Caitlin out of it." Sara said.

"That is hard to do if you don't believe that this is not real, because this is what we all want to a point, but as soon as I realized I loved being the Black Canary everything just became clear and I could tell this was fake." Laurel said and the four of them went to try and talk some since into Barry and Caitlin.

Down on Earth the team was wondering how they were going to get up to the ship to help their friends. They didn't have the Wave Rider this time.

"I have an idea. I am glad that I have a communication device that allows me to get in touch with my friends from the future." Mon-El said as he took out the device and made the call.

"Ok, so what was he talking about?" Thea asked.

"On the old earth, Mon-El went to the future and married someone from there. They came and helped Kara and her team fight their last villains. So, they all keep in touch now." Clark said.

"Ok, they will be here soon. Then we can get a small group to go into space to help our friends." Mon-El said.

Back in the dream world, Kara, Sara, Oliver, and Laurel had finally broke through with Barry and Caitlin so that they could try to get out of this world and return to help their friends fight.

"So, how did you get out last time?" Caitlin asked Oliver and Sara.

"There will be something that doesn't belong and that is how you escape. A portal will be there." Oliver said.

"Ok, so let's go outside and see if there is something that doesn't belong." Barry said.

They all went outside and looked to see if something was there that wasn't supposed to be and then Oliver found it.

"My dad never expanded Queen Consolidated into Central City. That has to be where the portal is." Oliver said.

The group took off running toward the building when they got inside, they saw the portal. They all ran to it and they escaped the dream world. Once they were out, they all went to find an escape pod that they could escape in. When the team was out in space, they saw this big ship approach them that Kara was the only one who recognized it.

"That's our friends coming to pick us up." Kara said and their pod was pulled into the ship.

"Thought a call to our friends from the future might come in handy. I guess I was right." Mon-El said as he hugged Kara.

"Thanks, for the help man, but let's get back to earth and end this." Barry said.

"Stein was just about finished making the devices that will cause the dominators pain. They should be ready to go by the time we arrive back on earth." Mon-El said and the other heroes nodded, ready to finally end this fight.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Just to let everyone know. The last chapter was part of a crossover. The first part is in Flash – A New Earth to Save Chapter 36 and part 3 will be in Arrow – A New Earth to Save Chapter 37. Thanks for reading.


	38. Chapter 38

Kara was now back to work at the National Daily Newspaper. She had written an article up about the Dominator attack and gave credit to all of the heroes that had fought in the battle. She was going to make sure that all of the heroes looked good this time around. She never agreed with the way that the heroes of Star City were treated on the old earth. Oliver was like a big brother to her now anyways and if anyone talked bad about her family, she was going to have something to say about it.

After she was done with the article, Kara had to make a couple of calls. Her first call was to the Metropolis branch of the paper. When she called the phone was answered. "National Daily Newspaper, Lois Lane speaking." Lois said.

"Never thought that I would hear you talking to someone in such a formal way." Kara said.

"I am full of surprises. So, how is the article coming?" Lois asked.

"All done and sent to the printer to be in tomorrows addition. It makes all of us look good. Especially our friends from Star City." Kara said.

"That's good. I know I didn't like Oliver much at first, but he grew on me. Now, I think of him as one of our whole big family." Lois said.

"Yeah. He and Barry are like brothers to me. So, how are things going at the paper right now?" Kara asked.

"Everything is going fine. We have everything all set up and I decided that I didn't really want to be Clark's boss, so I hope it is ok with you because I made him my co-editor." Lois said.

"HaHaHa, I knew you were going to do that to begin with. It's fine though." Kara said.

"How did you know I was going to do that? You know how I like to bust Clark's chops. I thought you would have thought that I would want to do that." Lois said.

"I know you like to bust his chops, but you also know that you can never really upset him to much because then you get upset too. That is what makes you such a good couple." Kara said.

"Anyways, I think Sam is coming out this weekend. You should come too. It will be fun to catch up." Lois said.

"I will think about it. I don't want to get in the way of brother and sister time." Kara said.

"Who said anything about you hanging out with them? I was talking about you and me hanging out." Lois said.

"I will be there. You know I will have to bring my husband as well." Kara said.

"That's fine. I enjoy his company most of the time as well." Lois said.

"Ok, we will see you this weekend. I have to go. I will talk to you later." Kara said.

"See you this weekend." Lois said as she hung up.

Kara then made a call to the Central City branch to see how things were going there.

"National Daily Newspaper, Iris West speaking." Iris said.

"Hey Iris, how is everything going there?" Kara asked.

"Everything is going great. I am glad that I had some experience with this on the old earth or I might be completely lost right now." Iris said.

"Why do you think I put you in charge of that branch anyways? I knew that you were going to do great at running a big newspaper." Kara said.

"Thanks. Anyways, I am working on hiring people right now. I already have enough people working to make a decent paper, but I needs some more people to help make it a big paper like what you have." Iris said.

"Take you time. You will get there. So, is there anything that you need from me before I go?" Kara asked.

"Nothing that I know of right now. I will let you know if something comes up though." Iris said.

"Ok, I will talk to you later." Kara said.

"Bye." Iris said as she hung up her phone.

Kara got to thinking about where she would like to expand to next and she knew exactly where she wanted to go. She just had to find someone to run that branch. She picked up her phone and dialed up one of her friends.

"Hello Kara." The voice said.

"Hey Oliver. I was thinking about opening a branch of my newspaper in Star City. I just don't know of anyone who could run it." Kara said.

"I might have an idea. Let me run it by them first and see what they say, and I will get back to you." Oliver said.

"Sounds good. I am in no hurry right now. I just want to see how big I can expand this company. It will also help with you getting a better name for you and your team. I already talked good about your team in my newest article." Kara said.

"Thanks for doing that, but it doesn't really matter. I am going to keep doing this as long as I can. They aren't going to figure out who I am this time." Oliver said.

"That's good to know because I always thought it was ridiculous that you had to go to jail when all you have ever done was worked to make sure your city was safe." Kara said.

"I think it was mostly because of how corrupt the city was at that point, which is why I have been working so hard to get rid of everyone that was corrupt this time around, so I don't have to deal with that this time around." Oliver said.

"By the way, I am planning on writing a story about that. Do you mind if I call you, Laurel and Quentin to do an interview sometime soon?" Kara asked.

"Sure, just give us a call and we will give you everything that you need." Oliver said.

"Thanks. Anyways, I need to go and check on things around here. Let me know what the person you think can run the newspaper says. Talk to you later. Kara said.

"Talk to you soon." Oliver said as he hung up.

Kara then decided that she would go and see if there was anything that any of her employees needed before she went up to the tower to see if there was anything that needed Supergirl's attention.


	39. Chapter 39

Kara was sitting in her office making sure that everything was ready to go to the printers for the next day's newspaper when she got a call from the tower from Winn. "What have we got Winn?" Kara asked.

"Looks like Lex is finally leaving his cell through his secret hideout. What do you want to do?" Winn asked.

"I am going to be there waiting for him when he comes back. Keep an eye on him and let me know what he is doing." Kara said.

"Will do." Winn said.

Kara finished up her work then she went to the tower to see her aunt and mother were their as well. She had been thinking about what to do with Lex once they caught him.

"What do you think we should do about Lex. He is a dangerous man. It might be better to kill him, but I can't do that. It's not who I am." Kara said.

"If you want him dead, I will be happy to do it." Astra said.

"Either that or I could call Oliver. I hate to keep on using him for that though." Kara said.

"Let your aunt to it then. She is more than willing and that way it won't make you look bad either." Alura said.

"Thanks. So, Winn, what have you found out about what Lex has been doing?" Kara asked.

"Looks like he has been going to his mansion and working on something. Who knows he could have got his hands on some black Kryptonite and is making himself stronger?" Winn said.

"Well, it might be better to go and stop him now instead of waiting until his is back at prison." Kara said.

"Ok, so who goes with you?" Alura asked.

"Just me and Aunt Astra right now." Kara said and everyone nodded.

Ten minutes later Kara and Astra were landing outside of the Luthor Mansion and walking inside to see what they could find. When they walked in it looked like no one had been there for a while so they used their Xray vision to look through the floors and walls and they saw an area that was covered with lead, so they knew that was where lex would be.

Kara went over to the wall and pulled the wall away to see a lead door there. She used her strength to pull the door off its hinges and entered the room with her aunt right behind her.

"How is it that you Supers always turn up at the worst times?" Lex asked.

"Well it does help that we have been watching you for years in your cell. We just had to wait for you to leave and then we would follow you and see what you are up to." Kara said.

"Smarter than I gave you credit for. So, what do you know about what I am doing?" Lex asked.

"You are trying to make a serum that will give you powers like Kryptonians have, but obviously you haven't figured it out yet." Kara said.

"You're right. I haven't figured it out, but I am really close." Lex said.

"To bad you won't get to use it." Kara said as she sped towards Lex and brought him over to her aunt.

"Do what you want with him. I will wait outside." Kara said as she handed Lex to her aunt and left the room.

"Oh, too scared to do the dirty work on your own Supergirl?" Lex asked.

"No, I just have other people who don't mind doing it so I can keep my hands clean. Nice knowing you Lex." Kara said as she left the house.

"So, what are you going to do now? Torture me for a while?" Lex asked.

"I probably should make this last for a while, because monsters like you deserve it, but I am not that kind of person, so I will make it quick." Astra said as she grabbed Lex's head and snapped his neck and the man fell to the floor dead.

Astra walked outside and said "It is done. He won't bother us anymore."

"Good. I hate that people have to die like this, but he is just a person that is to dangerous to be left alive." Kara said.

"I know. That is why I was willing to do this for you." Astra said as they both left flying back to the tower.

When they got back to the tower, Kara was having a conversation with her family when a breach opened and someone Kara hoped to never see again stepped out.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were done with you." Kara said.

"You are never done with me Kara Zor-El. I am always keeping an eye on everyone." The man said.

"What do you want Novu?" Kara asked.

"Just to give you an update on things." Novu said.

"Well get it over with and leave." Kara said.

"Your team, as well as Team Arrow and Team Flash are doing well with all of your missions so far. I was hoping to have better news for you though, but the Crisis looks like it is still coming. Lucky this time Lex Luthor will stay dead though." Novu said.

"I thought you said if we did things differently, we wouldn't even have to deal with the Crisis again." Kara said.

"I thought that it was possible, but I was mistaking. The good thing is I have seen all the hero's futures and this time around no one will die." Novu said.

"Well that is a relief. I just don't get why this time no one would die though." Kara said.

"Well we have the real Paragon of Truth this time around. Last time around this person was taken when they were not supposed to be." Novu said.

"Who is this person? I don't understand how one person can change everything." Kara said.

"Laurel Lance was meant to be the Paragon of Truth, but because she was killed before her time everything went different then it was supposed to go, but with her still here everything has been righted." Novu said.

"So, how long do we have?" Kara asked.

"Once you finish with Leviathan, Oliver defeats the Ninth Circle, and Barry defeats Bloodwork, you will all be ready for the Crisis and this time you will prevail without the destruction of all worlds." Novu said.

"Ok, it just seems weird that one person can change everything." Kara said.

"Well, you do have something else that you didn't have the whole time the first time around." Novu said.

"And what is that?" Kara asked.

"Oliver is still the Spector. That will come in really handy when he goes up against the Anti-Monitor. He has gained more experience with those power of the last four years and he is now experienced enough with them that he will be able to stop the Anti-Monitor earlier this time." Novu said.

"Ok. Well thanks for letting me know. Now if you would leave. I have a lot to think about." Kara said and Novu opened a breach and left.

"I was really hoping this was not going to happen again." Kara said looking really upset about this.


	40. Chapter 40

The next Monday Kara showed up to her office to see Thea waiting there for her. Today was going to be the first day of Thea's training to take the lead of the Star City Branch of National Daily News.

"Hey, I am glad that you could make it on such short notice." Kara said.

"Well I know absolutely nothing about running a newspaper. I do have experience with running a business and also making sure that my brother is where he needs to be when he needs to be there. So, I guess once I learn some about the newspaper business, I will be ok." Thea said.

"You will be fine. So, this week you will shadow me and next week you will go to Metropolis and shadow Lois." Kara said.

"Sounds good to me. So, did you get a visit from Novu just like we did?" Thea asked.

"Sure did. I think Laurel being the Paragon of Truth is a good thing." Kara said.

"Yeah, he must not have told you everything though, because there are three other paragon changes as well." Thea said.

"No, he only to me about Laurel. Who else are paragons now?" Kara asked.

"Ollie is the new Paragon of Honor, Caitlin is the new Paragon of Humanity, and here is the weird part, I am the new Paragon of Courage." Thea said.

"I can't say that I disagree with any of those though. They seem like good choices to me." Kara said.

"Really. Even me as the Paragon of Courage?" Thea asked.

"Yes, even you Thea. You have always You have always been someone that I look up to, especially on the old earth when you had no powers. It always surprised me how you would get in the middle of the fight with how small you are and how young you were at the time." Kara said.

"Well I guess when you put it that way, I can see what you are saying. Anyways, how about we get started on teaching me everything I need to know to run a newspaper." Thea said.

"Ok, so for the first couple of days I just want you to follow me around and watch what I do. After that, I am going to let you take the lead on a couple of things and see how you do." Kara said.

"I think I can work with that. I really hope I work out with this. No offense to Ollie, but I felt like I was stuck in a job that had no chance of promotion and I am really a person who likes to be in charge." Thea said.

"I can understand that. I mean you did run your own club for two years. I would be surprised if you didn't want to do something for yourself again." Kara said.

"I just hope that I am not disappointing Ollie by leaving him at City Hall." Thea said.

"Your brother loves you and wants what is best for you. If you think that this is what is best for you, I don't think he has a problem with it. It was him who brought you up for the job anyways. I think that he could see that you wanted to do something else with your life than being his Chief of Staff for as long as he is in office." Kara said.

"I don't think he will be going anywhere anytime soon. Everyone seems to love him as of right now." Thea said.

"I wish we had him here. It would be better than what we have right now. At least we aren't as corrupt as Star City used to be before Oliver started to clean everything up." Kara said.

"You are right about that." Thea said and Kara nodded as they walked through the newsroom to see what was going on for the day.

The first thing that was done that morning was to have a meeting with all of the writers to see what they were working on for the day. Kara then assigned some other stories to some people who didn't have anything to work on that day. Once they were done with the meeting, they both went back to Kara's office to start proof reading some of the articles that had been sent in so that they were included in the next days paper. Kara then started to write an article that she had been researching for a while. Once she was done and got Thea to proofread the story, Kara sent the story to print.

"Will I be required to write stories as well?" Thea asked.

"Not if you don't want to. I do it because I was a reporter before I became the owner of this company." Kara said.

"Ok, because I don't think I have the experience to try to write a story. I think I would just ramble to much." Thea said.

"That is why you take it to someone else to proofread so that they will tell you that you need to cut something out or add something if that is what is needed." Kara said.

"But remember to always report the truth, that way there is no chance that you can get into trouble for saying something about someone that isn't true." Kara said.

"Well this has been a very informative day. I think it is time for you to close for the day, so I will see you in the morning." Thea said.

"Yeah see you here at nine." Kara said as she started to pack up as well so that she could leave for the day.

Kara went up to the Tower to see if there was anything that needed Supergirl's attention. When she got there, she saw her mom standing in front of computer looked to see if anything was going on in the city.

"So, how was Thea's first day?" Alura asked.

"She picks up on things almost as quick as we Kryptonians do." Kara said.

"That's good. Well there is nothing going on around here right now, so why don't you go home for a while and get some rest." Alura said.

"I think I might do that. I will see you later on tonight mom." Kara said as she left to go home for the day.


	41. Chapter 41

The next week Kara was working on getting the paper ready to go to print so that people could get it the next morning. There was not much to do right now superhero wise, but she knew that Leviathan would make itself known before too long, so she knew that she and the team had to be ready.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number and the call was answered "National Daily News, Lois Lane speaking." Lois said.

"Still can't get used to you being all professional. Anyways, how is your shadow doing?" Kara asked.

"She is doing well. We might need to watch out for her, or she might find a way to take over this whole company." Lois said while laughing.

"Well I am glad that she is doing good with you. From what Oliver tells me, she will be a great asset to the company and she never gives up no matter how hard things get for her." Kara said.

"I can see that. She will have a nice long career in journalism if she keeps up the way she is now. I even had her write an article today, so that she knows how when she has something that she really wants to get out to the public." Lois said.

"That's a good idea. She will need to know all she can. Especially if she is going to be editing articles for the branch in Star City." Kara said.

"I don't think that we will have any trouble with her. Thea is ready to run her own branch now, even without any training. Once she is done with the two weeks that she will be spending with the both of us she will really be ready." Lois said.

"Mind if I talk to Thea for a minute? I have a few things to talk to her about." Kara said.

"Sure. I will transfer you to her now." Lois said.

About thirty seconds later Thea answered the phone saying, "National Daily News, Thea Queen speaking."

"Oh Rao, she is rubbing off on you." Kara said while laughing.

"Hey Kara, how have you been?" Thea asked.

"I have been good. I was just calling to see how things are doing in Metropolis for you." Kara said.

"Everything is good. I am learning a lot here. Not that I didn't learn a lot from you." Thea said.

"I know what you meant. It is always good to see how different people run things. You can pick and choose what you want to use from each place." Kara said.

"Yeah. So, are you still planning on opening up the Star City branch next week?" Thea asked.

"That is the plan unless you think you might need some more time to learn. I could always send you to Central City next week to shadow Iris." Kara said.

"No, I think I know enough for now. I will let you know by midweek as to whether I think I need more time." Thea said.

"Things won't be going that fast at the beginning anyways because there will have to be word of mouth from people who have read our work in the other cities as well as you having to hire people to work for you." Kara said.

"Yeah that should be fun. I haven't had to deal with hiring people since I worked at Crimson and also Verdant on the old earth." Thea said.

"You will be fine. So, Lois told me that she had you write an article today. What was it about?" Kara asked.

"Well I figured that since I will be based out of Star City that I would write an article about vigilantes and how they are good for the city. People need to know that we are not there to hurt them. We are just there to make the city a better place." Thea said.

"Sounds like you have a lot of passion for it. How is the wedding planning going?" Kara asked.

"We have finally started. We wanted to wait until we bet Darhk before we got to deep into the planning." Thea said.

"That was probably a good idea. Let me know if you need any help and I will be right over." Kara said.

"Thanks, but I don't think I will need any more help. If I didn't know any better, I would think that Laurel was an event planner or something." Thea said.

"Anyways, I better go. I have to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow here. I will talk to you later Thea." Kara said.

"Bye." Thea said as she hung up the phone.

"I think Star City is going to be just fine with her in charge of that branch." Kara said to herself.

It was starting to get late and Kara had finally finished putting the finishing touches on everything before sending it to the printers so that it would be ready for the people in the city by the morning. Once she was done, she stood up and went to the Tower so that she could see what was going on up there.

"Hey, what are y'all doing up here." Kara said to Winn and Nia.

"Oh, we were just talking and watching to make sure nothing bad was happening in the city." Nia said.

"Ok. So, do you think you can get a message to Brainy somehow?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I can do that. We made a device that will help us getting in to contact with the legion just incase we every needed them for anything." Winn said.

"I need you to get in touch with him and see if he can think of any way to stop Leviathan. I also want you to go work with Lena on that as well Winn. You two always did make a good team." Kara said.

"I will head over to L Corp as soon as I am done sending a message to Brainy." Winn said and Kara nodded.

"Ok, thanks. I am going to head home. Give me a call if anything happens that needs my help." Kara said as she walked out of the room to head home.


	42. Chapter 42

The next day Kara was waiting in the Tower to see if Winn had received a response from Brainy on how to stop Leviathan, when she was surprised to see a breach open up. She thought it was either going to be someone from Team Arrow or Team Flash, but it ended up being two people that she didn't know.

"Who are you and why have you opened a breach into my lair." Kara said dressed in her super suit.

"Oh, we are from the future and we know who you are. We just haven't been born at this point in time." The girl said.

"How do you know who I am? You look just like normal kids to me." Kara said looking at both of them.

They showed Kara their rings and then all of a sudden, their suits formed on them. "Why are you dressed in my suit? And that one looks like Kal's suit." Kara said.

"Well that one is easy to answer. I am wearing you suit because I am your daughter Karen, and this is Uncle Clark's son Jonathan." Kara said.

"So why are the two of you here? Kara asked.

"We were sent here by the Monitor to help you stop Leviathan and then to help with the Crisis. Uncle Ollie and Uncle Barry's kids were sent back as well." Jonathan said.

"The last time only Mia, William, and Connor were sent back. Why so many this time?" Kara asked.

"I think it has to do with getting as much help as you can get. I think last time people underestimated what could happen. This time everyone will be prepared." Karen said.

"Well I am not going to turn down the help, especially from someone who probably already knows what is going to happen so we can get a jump on things from the start." Kara said.

"I can agree with that Aunt Kara. Could you help me out with something though?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Kara asked.

"I was wondering if you could get dad and mom here so that it would be easier for introduction then me just showing up at their door like we did to you." Jonathan said.

"I could do that. It has been a while since I have seen you dad and mom anyways." Kara said as she picked up her phone and called Lois.

"Lois Lane, National Daily News." Lois said.

"I really wish you would stop doing that when you know it is me who is calling." Kara said.

"That's what makes it fun. I know that you don't like me doing that to you. Anyways, what can I do for you?" Lois asked.

"Well I was wondering if you and Kal could come out for a few days. It has been a while since we have hung out." Kara said.

"I think we can swing it. Is there something going on that we should know about?" Lois asked.

"You will find out when you get here. I will see you both tonight. Bye Lois." Kara said and she hung up.

"Ok, let's go to my apartment. We can introduce you to your dad and uncle." Kara said to the two kids.

"Sounds like fun. Let's go." Karen said.

They flew towards Kara's apartment and when they got there they land on the balcony and went inside to see Mon-El watching television. Mon-El looked up and was surprised to see that they had guest.

"Who are these two and why do they have super suits?" Mon-El asked.

"Well this is Kara and Jonathan and they are from the future." Kara said.

"Still doesn't explain why they are wearing super suits." Mon-El said.

"Well Karen is wearing my suit because she is our daughter and Jonathan is Kal and Lois's son." Kara said.

"It's nice to meet you both. Can I ask why you are here though?" Mon-El asked.

"We are here to help with Leviathan and the Crisis. The Monitor is the one who sent us back." Karen said.

"Oh, so this is like how Mia was sent back in the last Crisis?" Mon-El asked.

"Yep that is what happened. Mia, Conner, Olivia, and Dawn have been sent back as well." Jonathan said.

"Well it looks like we will have plenty of help with Crisis whenever that does come." Mon-El said.

"Anyways, Kal and Lois are coming for the weekend, so I came home to clean up before they got here." Kara said and he then helped Kara and the kids clean up.

A few hours later Lois and Clark showed up at Kara's apartment. They were still wondering why Kara had invited them out on such short notice. When they walked into the apartment, they realized that there were to twenty-year-old's in the apartment that they didn't know.

"So, who are these two kids?" Lois asked.

"Well the girl is Karen and she is my daughter from the future, and the boy is Jonathan and he is your son from the future. I thought you would like to meet him." Kara said.

"Oh, this is so cool. To bad I can't write about it." Lois said as she went to hug her son.

"What are you doing here though?" Clark asked.

"We were sent here to help Aunt Kara with Leviathan and then with Crisis." Jonathan said.

"So, you took Mia's place on this earth?" Clark asked.

"No, Mia, Conner, Olivia, and Dawn are here as well, helping their parents with their own big bads." Kara said.

"Well that's good. So, I guess this is why you asked us up for the weekend." Lois said.

"Yeah, I thought you would want to spend time with your future son." Kara said.

"Thanks, I could really use the break anyways." Clark said.

"I thought you might be able to. Go unpack and then we will go and get something to eat. What are you in the mood for?" Kara asked.

"Let's get some Italian. I haven't had that in a while." Lois said as she and Clark went to unpack and then they all left to go eat.


	43. Chapter 43

Kara ended up taking off the next Monday so that she could spend some time with her daughter and get to know her better. She had talked Mon-El into taking off as well. They decided that they would stay around the apartment for the day and then they would call Alura and Astra to come over as well.

"So, how about we stay here today and just hangout. If they need us at the tower, they know how to get in touch with us." Kara said.

"I like the sound of that. We hang out a lot in the future, but it will be cool to hang out with my younger parents." Karen said.

"How old do we look in the future?" Mon-El asked.

"You both actually look about the same. The effects of the yellow sun on us I guess." Karen said.

"So, we are still just as good at the hero thing in the future as we are now?" Kara asked.

"Yes, you are. We all work together and that is a lot of fun." Karen said.

"I like the sound of that. So, what do you say if I was to call mom and Aunt Astra over?" Kara asked.

"I would like that." Karen said.

Kara went over to call her mom and let her know that they were at the house and that they would like her and Aunt Astra to come over and hangout. Alura agreed and she and Astra there within fifteen minutes.

"Hey Kara, I am glad that we can hangout today. Oh, you have a guest. Who is this?" Alura asked.

"Mom, Aunt Astra. This is my daughter from the future, Karen?" Kara said.

"Oh, she is so beautiful Kara. She looks just like you." Alura said.

"It is good to see both of you Mama and Aunt Astra. I love hanging out with the both of you in the future as well." Karen said.

"So, we are still alive then?" Astra asked.

"Yes, you are and just like mom and dad, you haven't really aged any because of the yellow sun." Karen said.

"Well according to my research we should be able to live deep into our 100s possible even into our 200s." Alura said.

"Is that why Kal and I were sent here?" Kara asked.

"Yes, and also because this was the only planet that we could find that the two of you would have been able to exist without having to wear something to help you breath." Alura said.

"Hey mom, how about we have game day? It will be fun." Karen said.

"That does sound fun. It has been a while since we have done that." Kara said as she went and picked up all the games that she had stored in the closet.

"Let's play charades. I have not played that in a long time." Mon-El said.

They decided that they would have a team with three player and one with two players. Mon-El and Kara were on one team and Alura, Astra and Karen were on the other. Everything was pretty even because Kara and Mon-El knew each other so well and the same went for Alura and Astra. Karen was just having fun watching her family play. She didn't let anyone know that she chose to play with Alura and Astra because that is who she always played with in the future, so she knew how to read them.

"This is so much fun. We don't get to do this much in the future." Karen said.

"Well we will have to do it a lot while you are here. We can even add some more of our friends if that is ok with you." Kara said.

"I have no problem with it. You should ask Uncle Ollie and Aunt Laurel to come next time. It is always fun watch Ollie because he acts like he is not enjoying himself, but you can tell that he is even if he doesn't show it." Karen said.

"I can see that. He always hates it when I try to hug him, but he ends up letting me do it anyways." Kara said.

"He always has a soft spot for his family and it also seems that he has one for you and Uncle Barry as well." Karen said.

"And how is it that you know this?" Kara asked.

"He can't resist me, and he also told me that you and Uncle Barry are like his family. He told me if I ever told you that he would kill me though." Karen said as she laughed because she knew Oliver was just kidding around.

"I knew he loved me. I am going to have to rub that in the next time I see him." Kara said.

"Can I be there to see it? It is so fun to see him try to cover up that he does care about people." Karen said.

"Ok, so it is about lunch time. What would y'all like to have?" Mon-El asked.

"Chinese of course. We have to have pot stickers." Karen said.

"You too. Man, I was hoping that wasn't something that got passed down." Mon-El said as everyone else laughed.

"Oh yeah, pot stickers are the best." Karen and Kara said at the same time.

"So, is there anything that you got from me?" Mon-El asked.

"Yes, we like to watch movies and I also work at the bar that you work at now. I like having a normal life as a civilian. I just couldn't ever get into journalism." Karen said.

"It's not for everyone and it can be very demanding." Kara said and everyone nodded.

"So, are you going to college now?" Alura asked.

"Yes, I am. I am going to NCU and I am majoring in bioengineering. I want to follow in Aunt Alex and Aunt Caitlin's footsteps." Karen said.

"I think that they would be happy to know that. You should tell them the next time you see the both of them." Kara said.

"I will be sure to. Now let's eat and get back to our game day." Karen said as they ate and then went back to playing their games.


	44. Chapter 44

It had been a few weeks since Karen and Jonathan had shown up from the future. Today Kara was at work at the Newspaper, while Karen had decided to hang out at the Tower with her Aunt Alex. They were working on something that might could be used to help defeat Leviathan.

"Ok, so what is it that this is supposed to do?" Karen asked.

"Well, we finally got in touch with Brainy and he told us that we needed to make something equivalent to what some of his ancestors used to you when they would shrink worlds. From what he says it should shrink the members of Leviathan and then they won't be able to get out." Alex said.

"That sounds cool. You know I might learn more from you then I do at college." Karen said.

"I just think that it is funny that you would rather get into Bioengineering than working for your mom." Alex said.

"I am not really the type of person who likes to dig into other people's business just to get a story. I like the thought of making things, such as maybe a cure for cancer one day." Karen said.

"That would be great. I hope you are able to do that one day." Alex said.

"Me too. So, how do we know if the bottle works?" Karen asked.

"I don't think there is any testing it. We just have to hope I did everything right. From what Brainy said we need to get some sort of chips so that we can enter their hideout and when they are out attacking the city, we will need someone to go in and suck them into the bottle." Alex said.

"And how do we get a hold of one of these chips?" Karen asked.

"We have to steal one and I know just who to talk to about that." Alex said.

"Who would that be?" Karen asked.

"We will need to go see Lena for that." Alex said.

"Oh, so Aunt Lena knows someone connected to this?" Karen asked.

"Yeah she does, and she might even be able to get us and in when it comes to Leviathan." Alex said.

"Sounds good. Let's go see Aunt Lena." Karen said.

Just then Kara entered the Tower and saw that Karen was about to take off with Alex in her arms. "Hey guys, could you use some company?" Kara asked.

"Yeah we were just going to see if Lena could get us one of those chips so that we could get into Leviathan's hideout without all of the pain that Brainy was talking about." Alex said.

"That's a good idea. Let's go and see Lena and see what she has to say." Kara said.

They leave the Tower and fly over to Lena's office to see that she is working really hard on something. "Hey Lena, what are you working on?" Kara asked.

"Oh, just something that will keep people from getting trapped in that mindscape." Lena said.

"Hold off on that for a little while. We need them to think that you are working with them long enough to get one of those chips so that we can get into their lair and stop them." Kara said.

"Ok, I will hold off for a couple of days but no longer than that. I can't let someone get trapped in there because I waited to long." Lena said.

"We understand. Just bring us the chip when you have it so that we can put our plan into motion." Alex said.

"Will do. I see you have a new friend. I'm Lena Luthor and you are?" Lena asked.

"My name is Karen and I am the Supergirl from the future, and I am also Kara and Mon-El's daughter." Karen said.

"Ok, I can see the resemblance now. So, did anyone else come with you?" Lena asked.

Karen looked at Kara to make sure that it was ok to tell Lena and Kara nodded saying, "She knows about everyone."

"No, I didn't come alone. I came back with Mia, Conner, Olivia, Dawn, and Jonathan." Karen said.

"I don't think I know a Jonathan. I know the other four." Lena said.

"Jonathan is Uncle Clark's son." Karen said and Lena nodded.

"Well, we will let you get back to work. Let us know when you get a chip so we will be able to finish Leviathan off for good." Kara said and Lena nodded as Kara, Karen, and Alex all left her office through the window.

When they returned to the Tower Winn was waiting there for them. He looked like he had tested the bottle somehow.

"So, did it work when you tested it?" Kara asked.

"Yeah it worked. I opened the bottle and a lot of stuff was shrinking and getting sucked into the bottle." Winn said.

"Ok, that is great. Now all we have to do is to wait for Lena to get a chip so that we can get into their place an finish them off." Kara said.

"Thanks. So, what do we do now?" Winn asked.

"My thoughts are that everyone should come over tonight and we will have a nice dinner while everyone can get to know Karen better." Kara said and everyone nodded and left so that they would be ready for dinner.


	45. Chapter 45

That night all of Kara's friends showed up at her and Mon-El's apartment to have dinner. The people at the dinner were Alex, Kelly, James, Astra, Alura, J'onn, Winn, and Nia. Lena had texted to say that she was going to be a little late.

Everyone was sitting around talking and trying to get to know Karen better. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Kara x-rayed the door to see who it was. It was Lena, so Kara walked to the door to let her in.

"Sorry I am late, but I had a meeting with a member of Leviathan, and they gave me one of their chips and they took me into their lair and showed me how to use it." Lena said.

"That's great. We can come up with a plan so that we can draw them out while someone goes to their lair and traps them." Kara said.

"Yeah, so when are we going to do this?" Mon-El asked.

"We will eat then we will start talking about any kind of plans that we can come up with." Kara said.

"So, we are going to do this tonight?" Lena asked.

"It will probably be best since we have other things to plan for once we are done with Leviathan." Kara said and everyone nodded.

The team spent the next hour eating and telling stories to Karen about Kara through the years. When they were finally done eating the got down to the business of making a plan to stop Leviathan.

"Ok, so J'onn, Mom, Astra, Mon-El and I will go and draw out Leviathan. They don't know anything about you Karen so you will be going into the room and trapping the members of Leviathan." Kara said.

"Sounds like a plan, so I need to get Aunt Lena to teach me how to use this chip and Winn, I need you to teach me about the bottle." Karen said.

An hour later Karen knew how to use the chip and the bottle. The team decided that it was time to go and take down Leviathan.

"Good luck everyone. Let's meet back here when we are done with this." Kara said and everyone left to do their jobs.

Karen got to the house that she was told was the location for Leviathan. She waited outside until she heard through the comms that the group of Leviathan showed where the other team was located. Karen entered the house to see that an elevator was there. The elevator took her down to where she needed to be. She found a door that Lena had told her about. She put on the chip and opened the door to enter the room.

On the other side of town, the team was having problems slowing the members of Leviathan down. Mon-El and Astra were trapped behind a vehicle that they had been using for cover. The earth binder had Kara trapped under some stone that he had taken control of, while J'onn and Alura were holding their own for the time being. All of a sudden, something stopped the group of Leviathan in their tracks and they disappear.

"Heads up Karen, they are on their way to you now." Kara said over the comms.

"Thanks for the heads up. I am ready." Karen said just as the group of Leviathan showed up.

The group walked into the room to see Karen standing there looking at them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." One member said.

"Oh, me. I am the one who is here to stop you." Karen said.

"So, the other group was just a distraction. Sorry to tell you but we can't be stopped." Another member said.

"We will see about that." Karen said as she opened the bottle and all the members of Leviathan started to get sucked in.

"What is this? How are you doing this?" The last member said as the bottle started to suck him in as well.

"We have friends from the future, and they told us how to build this bottle so that we could trap you." Karen said right as the last member of Leviathan was sucked into the bottle.

Karen closed the bottle and the walked out of the room to the elevator so that she could leave. When she got back to Kara's apartment Kara took the bottle from her and took it to the fortress. Once Kara was back the team thought that they would have some time to relax. They were wrong though because Novu showed up right then.

"What do you want this time, Novu?" Kara asked.

"You have finished up with your big bad before Barry and Oliver did. I have a list of tasks that must be completed before the Crisis." Novu said.

"What are these tasks that you speak of?" Astra asked.

"They are the same tasks that Oliver took care of the last time around. We need dwarf star particles, depleted uranium, a scientist from Hong Kong, and a jump drive with the schematics for the device to be made." Novu said.

"And what is all of this supposed to do?" Kara asked.

"You will find out once the job is done. I can't tell you that right now." Novu said.

"Ok, we will take care of these tasks. If Oliver did all of this for you there must have been a reason for it." Kara said.

"The dwarf star particles and uranium will be found in Central City and Star City respectively. Dr. Wong will be in Hong Kong and the schematics will be with a Russian General in Moscow." Novu said as he left the team to figure out how to complete these tasks.

"Well, that didn't turn out how I thought it would. I thought we would have more time before Crisis." Kara said.

"Does it really surprise you that we don't have that much time though?" Alura asked.

"I guess not. I just thought that we were due some luck for once." Kara said as she and the team sat down to discuss how they were going to get everything that Novu needed.


	46. Chapter 46

The team met the next day in the tower trying to decide which of the items that they were going to go after first. Either they would go for the ones that were further away first or they would go after the ones that were the closest. The more they talked about it, they decided that they would go after the items that were furthest away first.

"I think we need to go to Hong Kong and then we will go to Russia from there." Kara said.

"That is a wise decision. That way when we are done, we will be closer to home." Alura said.

"Ok, so we have a plan. I am going to take Mom, Astra, Karen, and Alex with me. That will leave Mon-El, J'onn, Nia, Winn, and Lena here." Kara said and everyone knew what they needed to do now.

"Ok, everyone go home and get some rest. The ones that are going with me, we will leave at eight in the morning." Kara said.

The next morning Kara, Astra, Alura, Karen, and Alex, who was on Kara's back flew to Hong Kong. When they arrived, they looked for any information they could find on where Dr. Wong was located.

"Looks like the doctor works at a research facility on the West side of the city." Alura said as they were about to head to their hotel rooms to change into their suits.

They were all of a sudden attacked by what could only be gang members. They could not expose their identities, so they fought without using their powers, which was not going so well for them, when all of a sudden, a woman jumps in and takes out all of the gang members who were most likely Triad members.

Kara looked at the woman in the mask with swords and said, "Thanks for your help. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped us out." Kara said.

"I think you would have been fine, Ms. Danvers." The woman in the mask said.

"How do you know who I am and how would I have been fine?" Kara asked.

"I am a friend of Oliver Queen's. He called and said that you would be coming and once I know who you were, I could see who you really were without your glasses. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, Supergirl." The woman in the mask said.

"So, what is your name and how did you meet Oliver?" Kara asked.

"My name is Tatsu and I met Oliver on his third year away before he was the Green Arrow on the old earth." Tatsu said.

"So, you were on the island?" Alex asked.

"No, I was here in Hong Kong." Tatsu said.

"Well how did you meet him if you were never on the island?" Kara asked.

"Oliver was not on the island the whole time. He was here with my husband, son and I." Tatsu said.

"So, where are your husband and son?" Kara asked.

"Dead." Tatsu said.

"Sorry to hear that. So, we need to get this doctor and get him back to the US so that we can start to prepare for the Crisis." Astra said.

"Any idea of where to look for him first. We don't exactly know our way around here." Kara said.

"He spends most of his time at his lab. That will probably be the easiest place to find him. I will come and help you." Tatsu said.

"You don't have to do that. We have enough people here with us to do the job." Kara said.

"I promised Oliver that I would help you out with what you are doing, and I intend to keep that promise." Tatsu said.

"Ok, we let go and see if we can find the doctor." Alex said.

After the team had used their rings and had their suits on, they decided to go to the west side of the city where the research facility is. When they arrived at the facility, they saw that the Triad was already there. The team went out most of the Triad members. The only one that was any trouble for them was China White who was facing off with Kara, who easily to China White out and then they went to find doctor.

"Dr. Wong, we need you to come with us. We will explain everything when all of us are safe." Kara said and the doctor nodded while following the team back to their hotel.

After explaining what was going on to the doctor, he decided that he was more than willing to help with the Crisis in any way that he could. "So, what will it be that I am going to make for you?" Dr. Wong asked.

"I am not really sure. The next thing we are going after are the schematics that for building the device. We will know more when we find the schematics." Kara said.

"Ok, I would like you to get them to me as soon as you can so that I can start building this device." Dr. Wong said.

"We will do what we can to get them to you as soon as possible." Kara said.

"We are going to have to get you into a safe house. Once things cool down a bit you will be able to leave the house." Alura said and the doctor nodded.

"I would like to go to work in the USA. Do you think I would be able to get a chance to do that" Dr. Wong asked.

"Sure, you can. In a couple of days some people from an organization named ARGUS will come and pick you up. Be on the lookout for them." Alex said as she looked at her cone.

"I will be on the lookout for these people. Thank you for saving me." Dr. Wong said.

"You're Welcome. If you ever need anything, like let me know. Here's my card." Kara said.

"Thank you again for saving me. All of you. Where will you head next?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Moscow." Kara said as the team left.


	47. Chapter 47

As the team arrived in Moscow, they went to this bar that Oliver had told them about that a friend of his was in charge of. When Kara walked in there was a man standing behind the bar that looked like the man that Oliver had described to her.

"Are you Anatoly?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I am. I am wondering why a girl that looks like you is in my bar. You should be at one of the more upscale places in the city. Not that I am complaining, it's just that this place can be dangerous." Anatoly said.

"I can take care of myself. Anyways, a mutual friend sent me here." Kara said and she reached out to shake the man's hand while having the memory ring on.

Anatoly reached up and grabbed his head and asked, "What the hell was that and why do I remember two lives now?"

"The old earth was destroyed, and Oliver made this new one, but it is all happening again, and we could use your help finding what we are looking for." Kara said.

"Ah, yes. The plans that Oliver got the last time he was here. I remember that." Anatoly said.

"So, you will tell us where to look for it?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I will tell you, but that place is not a place for a woman like you. We will need someone stronger like that evil Laurel. Even though she proved me wrong and turned out to be good." Anatoly said.

"Don't worry about me. I have my team here with me. We will be fine." Kara said.

"Ok, come back after closing of this bar and I will give you all the information you need. That conversation needs to be done when not so many prying ears are around." Anatoly said and Kara nodded as she left the bar.

Later that night Kara, Alura, Astra, Karen, and Alex walk into the bar to find Anatoly waiting for them. "I am not feeling confident about this plan. Only one of you looks like they would be able to take care of themselves." Anatoly said.

"Are all of your cameras off? I believe that I can trust you because Oliver said I could. I have something to show you." Kara said.

"Just give me a second. Ok, cameras are off." Anatoly said.

Kara thought about her suit and it appeared on her body and the rest of the team did the same thing. "So, do you feel better about our chances now?" Karen asked.

"Yes, I do. You look like a twin to this one. Are you two sisters?" Anatoly asked.

"Actually, she is my mother. I am from the future." Karen said.

"Oh, so you took place of Oliver's children this time around?" Anatoly asked.

"No, they came too. They are just with Uncle Ollie." Karen said.

"I see. So, how is my favorite American? I have not seen him since before last Crisis." Anatoly said.

"He is doing good. He has three kids and a wonderful wife. He is actually still busy cleaning up his city. That is why we are here." Kara said.

"Three kids. That's one more then last time. I guess Ms. Smoak is doing well then." Anatoly said.

"What does Felicity have to do with Uncle Ollie?" Karen said.

"They were married on the old earth." Kara said.

"Oh ok. That would be weird now. I guess I know why Mia hates her so much then." Karen said.

"What do you mean what does Ms. Smoak have to do with Oliver? Are they not married on this earth?" Anatoly asked.

"No, they are not. He is married to the original love of his live." Kara said.

"Oh, so he was able to fix things on this earth with the original Laurel. I am happy for him. Just as long as she is not evil like the earth two Laurel." Anatoly said.

"No, she is one of the nicest people you will ever meet. They were actually on the Gambit together an they were picked up by the League of Assassins and trained for five years." Kara said.

"Interesting. Well let's get down to business. You need the same plans as Oliver needed last time. They will be with a General at an illegal fight ring. The bad part is that Bratva will be there. I can't help you out with that. Once you are inside, you are on your own." Anatoly said.

"Ok, where is this fight ring and how do we get there?" Kara said.

"Here are the directions. I wish you luck. Tell Oliver that I would like to catch up with him sometime. It has been to long." Anatoly said.

"I will be sure to tell him. Thank you for your help." Kara said as she and her team left the bar to go find the fight ring.

When they got to the location Kara made a plan for her and Karen to go in and scout the place out hoping to find the General. The rest of the team would wait outside as back up.

When Kara and Karen entered the building, they saw the cage where people were fighting and started to look around. They were now in dresses that were allowing them to blend in with the crowd. They looked up and saw a man on a balcony that overlooked the cage and assumed that he was the General that they were looking for.

Kara used her x-ray vision and saw that the General had a flash drive in his pants pocket. She sped up the stair and was back with the flash drive before anyone knew she was gone.

"Ok, I got what we need. Let's get out of here. I can't wait to be home. The last two things shouldn't be that hard to get being that we know that terrain better." Kara said.

As they two exiting the building they met up with the rest of the team and decided to fly home instead of waiting for a plane flight. When they touched down in the Tower back in National City, Kara looked at the rest of the team and said, "I love to travel, but boy am I glad to be home."


	48. Chapter 48

A few days later Kara and Karen were traveling to Central City to find the dwarf star particles. They knew that they had been located at Mercury Labs at one point in time, so they went to check there first. Kara and Karen walked into the building with their civilian clothes on so that they could ask questions.

"Hi, my name is Kara Danvers, and I am here for a interview with Dr. McGee. This is my intern Karen." Kara said.

"Yes, Dr. McGee is expecting you. Take these passes and go to the elevator and go to floor number eight. You will see her secretary's desk as soon as you get out of the elevator." The woman said.

"Thank you." Kara said as they both went to get on the elevator.

They rode up to the eighth floor and got off the elevator and approached the secretary.

"Hi, I am Kara Danvers, and I am here for a interview with Dr. McGee." Kara said.

"Please be seated and I will show you in as soon as she is done with her meeting." The secretary said.

"Thank you." Kara said.

A few minutes later the secretary said, "Ok, she is ready for you now. Go down the hall and you will enter the first door on the left."

The two women got up and went to Dr. McGee's office and knocked on the door. They soon heard a women's voice saying "Come in."

"Dr. McGee, it is good to meet you. I hear good things from Barry Allen." Kara said.

"Does that mean that you are like Mr. Allen?" Dr. McGee asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Kara said nervously.

"Don't worry. He knows that I know who he is. So, my question still stands. Are you like Mr. Allen and his friends?" Dr. McGee asked again.

Kara thought about her answer for a moment and then she thought to herself that if Barry could trust this woman then she probably could as well, so she thought about her suit and it appeared on her and Karen did the same.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Supergirl, and who might I call you?" Dr. McGee asked Karen.

"Where I am from, I am also called Supergirl." Karen said.

"You look just like her but maybe younger. Is it possible that you are Supergirl's daughter?" Dr. McGee asked.

"Funny you should say that because I am from the future and I am Kara's daughter." Karen said.

"Well, it is good to meet you both, but I am assuming that you are not here for a interview." Dr. McGee said.

"No, you are right about that. We are not. We needed to ask you some questions about the dwarf star particles that were produced here at Mercury Labs." Kara said.

"Yes, that was a very important project for this company. We were working with Palmer Technologies on developing it before Dr. Palmer died. We shut down the project, but we still have what we had mined before he died." Dr. McGee said.

"So, you do have the particles then?" Karen asked.

"Yes, we do. Can I ask why you are interested in this project?" Dr. McGee asked.

"We need it to make something. It is going to help us save the word." Kara said.

"Well in that case. I have no problem giving it to you. Can I ask what this world ending catastrophe is going to be?" Dr. McGee asked.

"It's probably better that you don't know. It will be here very soon, so I will tell you to be ready." Kara said.

"Thank you. Now let's go get you two those particles so that you can get on with saving the world." Dr. McGee said.

The three women rode the elevator down to the level with all the labs on it and they were soon walking up to a big vault. Dr. McGee entered a code and then used the retinal scan to open the door. Once Dr. McGee walked into the vault she walked over to a bag and picked it up and brought it back to Kara and Karen.

"Here you go. This is all that we have left of it. I hope that is enough for you." Dr. McGee said.

"Oh, it is more than enough. Thank you for your time and thank you for letting us have this." Kara said.

"Don't worry about it. It is not every day that you get to say that I helped save the world." Dr. McGee said with a smile.

"Thank you again. Stay safe." Kara said as she and Karen left the building and then decided that they would leave for Star City right now.

When they landed in Star City, they decided that they would go and see how Team Arrow was doing. They walked into the bunker to see the team was there and they were all just relaxing.

"What? Do y'all have a day off or something?" Kara said with a smile.

"You could say that. We finished up with the bad organization that we needed to stop. Now we are just waiting on you." Oliver said.

"Well, I am glad that someone gets a day off. My team is going to go straight from this right into Crisis." Kara said.

Right then Mia, Connor and Olivia walk into the bunker and they see that Karen is there with Kara.

"Hey Karen, what are y'all doing here?" Mia asked.

"We are here to get some uranium so we can finish whatever it is that the Monitor wants us to finish." Karen said.

"Hi, Karen." Connor said and blushed.

"Don't look so shy on me now Green Bean. It's not like we haven't been going out for a year." Karen said.

"I know, I was just nervous around your mom. She is kind of scary." Connor said.

"Oh, so you two are pulling an Earth X here, huh?" Kara said.

"What is Earth X?" Karen asked.

"So, on the old earth, the multiverse had an earth that was called Earth X and it was run by the Nazis. Anyways, it turned out that Oliver and I were married on that earth and Oliver was the leader and I was one of his Generals." Kara said.

"Yes, I guess that is kind of a coincidence isn't it." Connor said.

"Yes, it is. So, do you mind if we stay here for the night and then we will finish up our mission tomorrow?" Kara asked.

"I don't have a problem with that. You are always welcome here." Oliver said and the rest of Team Arrow nodded in agreement.


	49. Chapter 49

Kara and Karen woke up in Team Arrow's bunker the next morning to see Oliver there waiting for them to wake up. When they finally woke up and came out to the main area of the bunker Oliver asked, "Do you need any help getting what you are going after today?"

"No, I think we should be able to take care of everything. If something comes up, I will give you a call." Kara said.

"Ok. I am always here if you need anything. You know, that right?" Oliver asked.

"Of course, I do. So, I heard you are having a meeting with the paragons this morning. What's that about?" Kara asked.

"I bet I know what it is about. There is one thing that you have in the future that you don't have now, and it is really cool." Kara said.

"Don't spoil the surprise mini-Kara." Oliver said and he laughed.

"Ok, so what's going on here?" Kara asked.

Oliver reached out and touched her forehead and Kara was wondering why he had done that. He didn't even like hugs so why would he even want to touch her?

"Ok, so what did you just do to me? Not that I can really tell a difference, but I know you wouldn't touch me for no reason." Kara said.

"I just gave you the powers of a specter. I am going to give it to all the other paragons as well. That way none of us will die if it comes down to creating a new multiverse again." Oliver said.

"This is so cool. What can I do with these powers?" Kara asked.

"I was able to create a whole new multiverse and give Barry the power to enter the speed force. I don't think there is much we can't do." Oliver said.

"Ok, I am going to try this out now." Kara said.

"What are you going to do mom?" Karen asked.

"You will see in a second. I know you are going to like what I am going to do though." Kara said.

She concentrated and her eyes turned a bright red and the next thing she knew she was holding a plate full of pot stickers. Karen had to laugh at that, but Kara was right, it was something that Karen would like.

"Oh, pot stickers. Give me, Give me." Karen said and Kara just laughed at her daughter.

"So, all you have left to gather up is the uranium?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, it looks like the shipment will be in later this afternoon." Kara said.

"You shouldn't have any problem with your speed though. It will probably be easier for you then it was for Diggle and Roy." Oliver said.

"I am just disappointed that once I get the uranium that means that Crisis is right around the corner. I hope that we are ready this time." Kara said.

"We will be. I have already made a call to the League and they will be here tomorrow to help out with everything. Having them here will free some of us up more than we were last time around." Oliver said.

"Maybe we can get more help from other earths as well. The more help we have the better chance we have at winning this war." Kara said.

"You are right about that. Anyways, maybe you should go and scope out the shipment center so you know what needs to be done to get the uranium." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I think I should go and do that. I will see you soon Oliver." Kara said.

Kara and Karen left the bunker to go to the warehouse where the uranium was going to be delivered. Once they got there, they scoped the place out and came up with a plan to get the uranium.

"I hear a truck coming. Get down and don't attack unless you have to." Kara said.

They wait for the truck to park and the driver unloaded all of the material. Once Kara saw what she needed she sped over and stole the case. When she got back to Karen, they opened up the case to make sure that they had the right thing.

"Looks like we have what we need now. Let's get back to National City and start preparing for Crisis. It will be helpful if we can find a way to stop the anti-monitor." Kara said.

When they flew into the Tower when they got back to National City, everyone was waiting for them. They wanted to know how the trip was.

"So how was your trip? Did you get everything that you need?" Mon-El asked.

"Yes, we have everything that we need. Now all we have to do is get this to Dr. Wong and then we will just have to wait for everything to unfold with Crisis." Kara said.

"So, there is not much for us to do right now other than wait for Crisis to get here?" Alura asked.

"That's right. We just need to go and hang out with our families, because we don't know how much longer some of us are going to have." Kara said.

Everyone nodded and left the Tower to go home and see their families. Most everyone ended up at Kara's apartment because they were all each other's families anyways. So, it was the best place for all of them to be. They decided to have a game night to pass the time. They didn't know whether the monitor was going to come in 15 minutes or in a couple of days. The only thing that they knew was that Crisis was looming and no one could stop it from happening.

A/N: This is the last Chapter before Crisis starts. I am making a new book about Crisis. The title will be "Crisis in the new multiverse." Let me know if you have any ideas that you would like to see in Crisis. I will do my best to put your ideas in, just let me know what you think in the reviews. Thank you all for reading.


	50. Author's Note

Just letting everyone know that I have posted the first chapter of my version of Crisis on Infinite Earths. The title of the new story is Crisis in the New Multiverse. Go check it out. It is a part of the A New Earth to Save series.


	51. Chapter 51

2040

It had been twenty years since the events of Crisis had happened and everyone on original Team Supergirl were living great lives. Kara and Mon-El had retired from being superheroes a couple of years before because Karen was old enough to take their place. They also had a younger son named Michael who was named after Mon-El's earth name of Mike.

Alex and Kelly were happily married and had adopted a baby daughter named Michelle. Something that Crisis had changed for them. A few years after Crisis they had adopted a son named Jerry. Michelle was now helping Karen and Michael in the field as new Team Supergirl. Jerry was not old enough yet, but he was in training.

Winn and Lena had ended up dating after Crisis and then getting married. They now have a daughter named Jessica and she is the one who runs the computer and comms for Team Supergirl.

James and Lucy ended up working things out on Earth Prime and had gotten married. They had Twins James Jr. and Jenn. They are both a part of Team Supergirl as well.

Clark and Lois got married a couple of months after Crisis and had Jonathan about a year later. They also had another son two years after having Jonathan. His name was Jordan, after Jor-El. The two brothers were now helping their father in Metropolis. Jordan was still in training, but he would be ready before too long.

Samantha and Ruby had become a big part of Team Supergirl after Crisis. Ruby was still a big part of it helping Jessica with the comms and computers when the team had a mission.

J'onn had gone back to Mars for a while to be with M'gann. They were now back on earth and they had a daughter named Joanna and she was the new Martian on Team Supergirl.

Alura and Astra were considered the honorary Grandmother's for all of the children of the original Team Supergirl. They were always there to help in the tower when they were needed because they were from an advanced society.

Kara was still running the National Daily Newspaper that she had opened with the help of Cat Grant and Lena Luthor. It was now the best-selling Newspaper in the world. It had taken a few years, but it had overtaken the Daily Planet as the world's number one newspaper. It didn't hurt that she had taken away the Daily Planet's top reporter, in Clark Kent and Lois Lane.

Mon-El had started to work in the tower once he had decided to quit working at the alien bar after Crisis was over. He knew that he would be more help sharing his future knowledge to help make better weapon for Team Supergirl. He also helped with weapons for Team Flash and Team Arrow as well. Everyone that used to work at the DEO was also working at the tower now. Keeping an eye on things while New Team Supergirl was off doing their day jobs. They would send messages to the team if they were needed during the day.

Mon-El used the elevator to get to the bottom floor of the tower so that he could go and see Kara. "Hey, you up for lunch today?" Mon-El asked.

"Yeah. Just give me a few minutes to finish up this article I am working on and then we can leave." Kara said.

"That's fine. I will wait for you outside. I need to get some fresh air anyways." Mon-El said and Kara nodded.

About fifteen minutes later Kara walked out of the doors and saw Mon-El waiting for her. "So, where are you taking me to lunch today." Kara asked.

"I was thinking we could go get Chinese. You know you have not met your quota for pot stickers for the month yet." Mon-El said with a smile.

"Oh, we got a funny guy here. Keep talking like that and you will be on the couch tonight Mister." Kara said while also smiling.

"What? You know it is true though." Mon-El said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right about that. So, do we have anything going on tonight?" Kara asked.

"I don't think so. Do you have something in mind?" Mon-El asked.

"No not really. I just get bored sometimes at night because I am still used to having to help people at night, even though we don't do that anymore." Kara said.

"I know what you mean. It is just going to take us some time to get used to our new normal. I think we can do it though." Mon-El said.

"Yeah, me too. You want to watch a movie or something? That will keep us occupied for a little while." Kara said.

"I would like that. What do you have in mind?" Mon-El asked.

"I don't have one in particular. You know what our Netflix queue looks like right?" Kara asked.

"Haha. Don't remind me. We have all of these nights to ourselves and we haven't even made a dent in it yet." Mon-El said.

"Yeah, I know." Kara looked around and was thinking to herself.

"What's on you mind babe?" Mon-El asked.

"I am just thinking about this amazing life that I have and to think it wouldn't have happened if Krypton hadn't been destroyed." Kara said.

"I know what you mean. In reality that is what brought us together as well and look how that has turned out." Mon-El said.

"I know. We have so many stories to tell the kids and hopefully their will be many new stories to tell them as well." Kara said and they both smiled as they enjoyed their meal and the company that they were in as well.

A/N: So that is the end of my "A New Earth to Save" series. I really hope that everyone enjoyed it. Please leave some reviews to let me know what you thought of this story and the series as a while. Thanks for reading and I hope to have a new story or two starting sometime soon. Thanks again to everyone who read this story and gave me advice to make it even better.


End file.
